


Safe and Distant

by saerna



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: AU - NO ONE DIES, Bilbo POV, Cultural Miscommunication, Everyone knows but bilbo, Fluff, King Under Shmoop Mountain, M/M, Oblivious Bilbo, Post BotFA, Slow Burn, Thorin Is an Idiot, Thorin is obvious, Thorin the biggest Schmoop, accidentally engaged, hurt comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:30:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 63,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7010989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saerna/pseuds/saerna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бильбо даже в голову не придет отрицать, что он немножко, чуточку, самую малость влюблен в Торина. И его это нисколько не беспокоит. Честное слово. Хоббит почти уверен, что все вокруг так или иначе неровно дышат, глядя на гнома. Ведь Торин такой величественный. И такой недосягаемый. И это хорошо, потому что так гораздо спокойней и безопасней.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Safe and Distant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2838050) by [Lindzzz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindzzz/pseuds/Lindzzz). 



> АУ по отношению к книге и фильмам - наши выжили. Для ярых не любителей гета или пары Кили/Тауриэль - в фике они фигурируют мельком, на самом деле все затевалось ради Торина и Бильбо. Много юста, ангста, но все закончится хорошо.  
> \---  
> Автор пользуется ресурсом https://dwarrowscholar.wordpress.com/ чтобы создавать нео-кхуздульские (нео-гномьи) слова, которые включает в текст фанфика.  
> Так, к примеру, "naiblil'âmralê", по её словам, составлено из двух корней по правилам гномьей грамматики и означает примерно "связанные любовью", "связанные в любви" — её неологизм для слова "наречённый", которого в словаре нео-кхуздула не оказалось.

_Бильбо даже в голову не придёт отрицать, что он немножко, чуточку, самую малость влюблён в Торина. И его это нисколько не беспокоит. Честное слово. Хоббит почти уверен, что все вокруг так или иначе неровно дышат, глядя на гнома. Ведь Торин — это Торин. Он словно мрачный странствующий король, каких встретишь разве что в сказках. Он существо высшего порядка, и где бы он ни появился, Торин заполняет всё пространство своей непоколебимой уверенностью и притягивает к себе всё, чему случилось оказаться рядом. Торин — легендарный, величественный образ, обретший плоть и вдруг ворвавшийся в некогда тихую, заурядную жизнь Бильбо.  
  
А ещё он по-ослиному упрямый, вспыльчивый, заносчивый кретин, который, похоже, уверен, что стоит ему только нахмурить свои густые брови и принять «царственно-гневный» вид, как он тут же получит желаемое.  
  
А улыбка его такая редкая, это белозубая вспышка и блеск голубых глаз. Его чувства так сильны и жарки, так глубоки и всеобъемлющи, что, отражаясь в этой ослепительной улыбке, каждый раз настойчиво что-то задевают в самом сердце Бильбо.  
  
Но об этом Бильбо думать себе не разрешает и строго следит, чтобы трепет в груди не перерос во что-то большее и не вырвался из заточения. Лучше оставаться безнадёжно влюблённым в Торина-героя, ведь Торин-настоящий такой величественный. И такой недосягаемый. И это хорошо, потому что так гораздо спокойней и безопасней._  
  


***

  
— Торин, нет, давай же, смотри на меня... Торин, посмотри на меня.  
  
Ветер разрывается от предсмертных криков и орлиного клёкота. Лёд впивается в ноги. Кровь Торина горячая, густая и липкая между пальцев. Вокруг столько смерти, ужаса, крови, и он знает, нужно пойти искать Фили и Кили, но сейчас все мысли сводятся к одной — Торин не может умереть. Он не может умереть и оставить вместо себя зияющую пустоту. Он не может бросить Бильбо в мире, который перестанет быть полноценным, если в нём не будет больше Торина Дубощита.  
  
Во взгляде Торина сквозит отстранённое, затухающее удивление, а в улыбке чудится что-то тёплое и прощальное, отчего Бильбо только сильнее прижимает руку к ране в боку гнома и стискивает зубы от пропитавшего воздух зловонного запаха крови, застывающей под ладонью.  
  
— Бильбо... — раздаётся тихий, хриплый вздох, но Бильбо не желает слушать дальше.  
  
— Нет. Не смей прощаться со мной, Торин Дубощит. Слышишь? Ты не умрёшь. Ещё не всё потеряно. Смотри на меня, Торин, смотри на меня. Дыши, просто не засыпай, смотри на меня.  
  
Торин не сводит с него глаз. Взгляд затуманивается, из ярко-голубого выцветает в блекло-серый, но Торин подчиняется и смотрит на Бильбо, не спрашивая, зачем. Он смотрит на него, когда когти осторожно подхватывают их обоих, смотрит на него в полёте и когда они приземляются. Он закрывает глаза лишь когда чужие руки уносят его прочь в комнату, наполненную шёпотами и стонами раненых. (Но Бильбо продолжает держать его за руку, потому что просто не может его отпустить. Если он разожмёт руку, гном уйдёт навсегда, и хоббит чувствует, что ему нужно изо всех сил стиснуть ладонь окровавленными пальцами, чтобы удержать его).  
  
Часы напролёт Бильбо не отводит взгляда от откинувшегося на подушках, обмотанного бинтами, отмытого от крови, бледного, но живого Торина. Бильбо смотрит и смотрит, пока усталость и боль в его собственном теле и чай, щедро сдобренный Оином чем-то крепким, не побеждают и всё вокруг тонет во тьме.  
  


***

  
_После гоблинских пещер Торин становится к нему теплее. Бильбо даже подумывает, что надо было броситься на орков пораньше, потому что со стороны это выглядит так, будто где-то щёлкнули переключателем, и Торин теперь приглашает его садиться в середине группы и даже внимательно слушает рассказы хоббита, вместо того чтобы кривиться, стоит гному вспомнить о существовании Бильбо.  
  
Бильбо даже успевает помечтать о том, как всё теперь будет идти прямо-таки тихо и мирно, когда Торин тяжело опускается на бревно рядом с ним и, вытащив из ножен Оркрист, вдруг принимается аккуратно и туго обматывать клинок куском кожи.  
  
Бильбо внимательно наблюдает за ним несколько мгновений, ожидая каких-нибудь объяснений. Он выразительно поднимает брови, тихонько кашляет, поводит бровями, и когда Торин уже заканчивает обматывать меч, вздыхает.  
  
— Что...  
  
— Достань свой меч, — перебивает его Торин, завязывая узел и проверяя, крепко ли держится кожа.  
  
Бильбо, всё ещё хмурясь, делает, что сказано, и неловко зажимает рукоятку в кулаке.  
  
— Ладно... И зачем мне это делать?  
  
Торин поднимает на него глаза и собирается ответить, но его взгляд скользит на рукоять в ладони хоббита. Он кривится, словно ему нанесли личное оскорбление, и шумно выдыхает, раздувая ноздри.  
  
— Это не черпак, — фыркает гном и тянется к Бильбо, одну большую ладонь смыкает на запястье, другой накрывает сжатый кулак. Он поправляет пальцы хоббита и клинок в ладони и, не обращая внимания на изумлённо заикающегося Бильбо, продолжает: — Нельзя хвататься так крепко, иначе потеряешь контроль над клинком. Это лёгкое, быстрое оружие. Старайся держаться за рукоять ближе к гарде, пальцы свободнее, тогда ты легко сможешь сменить хват.  
  
— Хорошо... Стой. Что ты делаешь?  
  
Торин вымученно вздыхает и возводит очи горе, поражаясь глупости хоббита, которая, видимо, не позволяет Бильбо самостоятельно предугадывать все мысли и желания гнома.  
  
— Я собираюсь научить тебя владеть мечом.  
  
— А... — Ух ты. Это действительно... — Это... Это очень мило с твоей стороны. Дальновидно, учитывая, что это умение может мне снова пригодиться. Потом когда-нибудь. Надеюсь, ещё не скоро.  
  
— Моя цель — по крайней мере научить тебя обращаться с мечом так, чтобы ты случайно не снёс собственную глупую голову.  
  
— Прошу прощения? — Да какие тут могут быть благодарности! Бильбо уже собирается припомнить Торину, что обладатель этой самой глупой головы недавно спас ему жизнь, спасибо большое, но поспешно умолкает, пыхтя от возмущения. В конце концов, невежливо напоминать кому бы то ни было о долге.  
  
Торин слегка поднимает брови.  
  
— Я видел, как ты размахивал мечом. Ты скорее покалечился бы сам, чем попал по врагу.  
  
Бильбо закрывает рот так поспешно, что щёлкают зубы, потом обдумывает слова гнома и согласно кивает.  
  
— Ладно, ты прав. В будущем хотелось бы этого избежать. А это вот зачем?.. — он указывает на обмотанный клинок Торина.  
  
— У нас нет деревянных мечей. Это чтобы я случайно тебя не поранил.  
  
— А... Хорошо. Спасибо. Ну, что не хочешь, хм... — Бильбо взмахивает мечом. — На случай если я...  
  
Во взгляде Торина читается неприкрытая жалость.  
  
— Ну, разумеется нет. Неважно.  
  
— Вот именно, — отвечает гном, поднимаясь и резким движением ставя Бильбо на ноги. — А теперь скажи мне, что тебе известно о мечах?  
  
Что это ещё за вопрос такой? Ближайшим подобием меча, которое Бильбо держал в руках до сих пор, была зубочистка. Хоббит с нарочито умным видом подносит свой меч к лицу, взвешивает на ладони и крутит его, ловя клинком свет.  
  
— Что ж, если тебе так интересно, то по большей части у меня чисто академические знания. Но мне доподлинно известно, — отвечает Бильбо, уверенно и многозначительно постукивая пальцем по лезвию, — что тыкать нужно вот этой частью.  
  
Он стоит и старательно держит серьёзную мину. Даже под взглядом Торина, который уставился на хоббита, будто у того вдруг выросла вторая голова. Бильбо ждёт ещё несколько мгновений, просто чтобы насладиться выражением полного и абсолютного ошеломления на обычно хмуром лице гнома, а потом улыбается и вопросительно поднимает брови.  
  
— Я где-то ошибся?  
  
Торин прожигает его взглядом ещё несколько секунд, открывает и снова закрывает рот, а потом, боги свидетели, фыркает и неверяще качает головой, и Бильбо успевает заметить белозубую ухмылку.  
  
— Нет. Вы не ошиблись, господин взломщик._  
  


***

  
Лица касается обжигающий жар ревущего пламени, и он просыпается. Воздух горячий, под щекой колючая ткань, спина ноет: он уснул на стуле, вплотную придвинутом к кровати Торина. Позвонки шумно выражают своё неудовольствие, когда Бильбо, скрипя и хрустя костями, садится. Всё, в следующий раз он обзаведётся собственной постелью.  
  
Хоббит морщится, разминая плечи, и слышит лёгкое шуршание простыни и изменившееся дыхание Торина. Шею прошивает болью, стоит ему резко обернуться, но Бильбо не обращает на это внимания. Он оборачивается — и вправду, Торин, смертельно бледный и покрытый испариной, просыпается: веки подрагивают и поднимаются.  
  
— Бильбо?  
  
Голос такой потерянный, тихий и несчастный, что Бильбо, едва не падая, спешит к кровати и хватает Торина за плечо, пытаясь успокоить.  
  
— Я здесь, Торин, я тут. Лежи, не двигайся. Тебя перевязали, но у тебя столько ран... Просто лежи. Балин сказал, что, скорее всего, несколько дней у тебя будет жар...  
  
— Бильбо? — Торин лихорадочно вглядывается в лицо хоббита широко распахнутыми, полными отчаяния глазами. Он хватает Бильбо за руку, царапая пальцами рубашку, пока тот, шепча что-то успокоительное, не накрывает их своей ладонью.  
  
— Всё хорошо, Торин, успокойся. Всё уже хорошо, тебе нужно отдохнуть и...  
  
— Бильбо. Бильбо, прости меня. Я не смог... — голос Торина, сухой и хриплый, прерывается, взгляд больших влажных глаз беспокойно мечется из стороны в сторону. — Мне так стыдно, Бильбо. За то, что я сделал. За то, что наговорил.  
  
— Ш-ш-ш, хватит. Ты был не в себе, Торин. Всё в порядке. Ты был болен.  
  
— Я был неправ, — задыхаясь, с трудом выговаривает Торин, такой измученный и разбитый, что Бильбо ничего не остаётся, как гладить вцепившиеся в рукав рубашки пальцы, стараясь успокоить гнома и уговорить его откинуться обратно на постель и сию минуту перестать быть таким испуганным и потерянным.  
  
— Торин, в самом деле, перестань. Всё нормально!  
  
— Я пытался убить тебя, — шепчет гном, и хватка его так сильна, что наверняка оставит на руке Бильбо синяки. Голос его хрипит и сипит. — Я хотел убить тебя. Я не смог бы, никогда не смог бы. Это было невозможно... Ты — единственный, у кого хватило смелости сделать то, что должно, и я...  
  
— Торин, всё уже позади. Правда. Я прощаю тебя. Ты был болен, сам не свой, но сейчас ты — это ты, и всё в порядке. Просто успокойся и...  
  
— Я собирался сбросить тебя, — продолжает Торин, дрожа и захлёбываясь воздухом. — Сбросить тебя со стены. Хотел, чтобы ты... — его лицо сводит болезненной судорогой. — Чтобы ты разбился о камни. Ты. Я хотел причинить тебе боль. Моему наречённому... Я едва не убил тебя...  
  
— Торин, пожалуйста! Успокойся уже и... — Бильбо прерывает себя на полуслове. Хлопает ртом несколько раз, а потом плотно-плотно сжимает губы. Слова Торина снова и снова звучат в голове. — Извини, что ты сказал?  
  
— Прости меня, Бильбо, пожалуйста, прости меня...  
  
— Да-да, хорошо. Я прощаю тебя! Простил уже несколько раз подряд! А теперь, ради всего святого...  
  
— Оставь её, — требует Торин, сверкая глазами и стискивая в кулаке рубашку хоббита. — Мифрил. Оставь кольчугу себе.  
  
— Да, я так и собрался сделать, не знаю, почему ты решил, что я не стану...  
  
— У меня нет прав, — Торин заходится в кашле, и Бильбо не имеет ни малейшего понятия, как успокоить гнома, когда его тело, похоже, забыло, что значит быть живым, и теперь не даёт ему вздохнуть. Но Торин продолжает, решительно тряхнув головой: — Нет прав. Я знаю, Бильбо, у меня нет никаких прав, чтобы звать тебя моим, но сохрани её.  
  
— Торин, при чём тут кольчуга...  
  
— Оставь её себе. Бильбо... — хватка Торина начинает слабеть, веки закрываются, имя хоббита он произносит на выдохе.  
  
— Нет. Нет-нет-нет. Нет! Торин! Даже не думай!.. Нет, не засыпай! Торин! Что там было про...  
  
Торин тихо вздыхает, утопая в подушках и снова соскальзывая в забытье. Лоб избороздили морщины лихорадочных снов, и гном вновь недосягаем для всего остального мира.  
  
Бильбо садится прямее.  
  
Картинка перед глазами слишком яркая и дёрганая, и он не может понять до конца, что это за чувство, но оно очень похоже на панику, на крик, застрявший в груди. Потому что ничего, кроме извинений, не имело ни малейшего смысла. Торин болен. Торин не в себе.  
  
Что-то отчаянно вспыхивает и бьётся в груди, стискивает лёгкие и превращает каждый вдох в короткий всхлип. Бильбо трёт лицо ладонями и крепко зажмуривает глаза, вслушивается, как воздух медленно наполняет и покидает его грудь снова и снова, пока ему не удаётся спокойно выдохнуть и опустить руки. Он старается унять это непонятное трепыхание и спрятать его глубоко и надёжно, где ему самое место.  
  
Нужно всё прояснить. Он просто запутался в словах, ну разумеется, это просто недопонимание. Торин болен. Торин не в себе. Торин недосягаем.  
  


***

  
_— Расскажи мне о Шире.  
  
Ночь выдалась ясная и тёплая. Компании выпала редкая передышка между погонями, и они неспеша собираются на ночлег. Бильбо вызвался стоять в первой страже, что уже стало привычным с тех пор, как гномы заметили, какими зоркими глазами отличается хоббит, да к тому же у него уже есть привычка засиживаться допоздна. В чистом воздухе летает лёгкий прохладный ветерок, привычный для поздней весны. Торин молчаливо сидит на камне рядом с Бильбо и в уютной тишине чистит ножи, что для них с хоббитом стало уже довольно регулярным явлением.  
  
Бильбо думает, всё дело в том, что они единственные в их группе, кто без особого труда способны провести продолжительное время в тишине. Гномы — шумный народ, и иногда от них хочется отдохнуть.  
  
Тишина настолько приятная, что, честно говоря, Бильбо не сразу улавливает сказанные слова. Он моргает, передёргивает плечами и с извиняющейся улыбкой оборачивается.  
  
— Прости, что ты сказал?  
  
— Шир, расскажи мне о нём, — повторяет Торин тихо и плавно. Бильбо уже знаком с этим особенным тоном, который можно услышать только в такие мирные моменты, как этот, когда Торин говорит словно мимоходом, не отвлекаясь от своего занятия.  
  
— А-а-а... — тянет Бильбо и выдыхает сквозь надутые губы, ёрзает и мурлычет себе под нос, размышляя. — Это чуточку общо, не находишь? О Шире многое можно рассказать, знаешь ли. Ну... Может, и не так много, по сравнению с тем, что вам пришлось повидать. И, поверь мне, не все из этих рассказов действительно заслуживают внимания. Что конкретно тебе хотелось бы узнать о Шире?  
  
Торин резко дёргает плечом, с преувеличенным вниманием продолжая тереть и полировать небольшой кинжал.  
  
— Спасибо, — сухо замечает Бильбо. — Это очень помогло. Если не придумаешь тему, я просто начну пересказывать тебе всё семейное древо Бэггинсов.  
  
— По чему ты скучаешь? — спрашивает Торин по-прежнему тихо и уверенно, но Бильбо замечает в его голосе какую-то новую мягкость. — Что первым приходит на ум, — продолжает гном, не поднимая глаз, — когда ты думаешь о нём?  
  
Снова наступает тишина длиной в несколько дыханий, пока Бильбо обдумывает ответ. В последнее время он нечасто позволял себе думать о Шире. Он остался далеко-далеко позади, словно сон, словно хоббит всю жизнь провёл в дороге, путешествуя, убегая.  
  
— По лесам, — наконец произносит Бильбо, почти морщась от того, каким мечтательным вздохом прозвучал его ответ. — По речушкам... Шир такой маленький и такой разный. Дома стоят поодаль друг от друга, деревья вырастают раскидистые, а реки текут полноводные и быстрые. И всё такое мирное. В Шире всегда тишь и спокойствие, всегда свет и тепло. Даже когда льёт дождь, он мягкий и тёплый. Шир полон жизни. Там как будто сама земля старается позаботиться о каждом.  
  
Самые яркие воспоминания Бильбо связаны с землёй. Он скучает по своему креслу, когда приходится сидеть на камнях, и скучает по очагу, когда задувает их походный костёр, но в такие вот моменты ему вспоминается ветер, гуляющий в кронах деревьев, и журчание рек и ручьёв, которые слышно повсюду в Шире.  
  
Он вдруг понимает, что пауза опять затянулась, и замечает, что Торин, отложив свои ножи, смотрит на него, не отрываясь. В его открытом ищущем взгляде видна тоска, он жадно пьёт каждое слово, что слетает с губ хоббита. Бильбо моргает под его внимательным взглядом и нервно кашляет. Торин тут же отводит глаза, снова принимаясь за работу, рот его странно кривится.  
  
— Позволь узнать, почему ты спросил? — Бильбо в самом деле любопытно. — Не думаю, что тебе бы там понравилось. — Гном резко вскидывает голову, награждая хоббита ещё одним странным, ищущим взглядом от которого по коже бегут мурашки, и на этот раз Бильбо приходится отвернуться, чтобы спрятаться от его глаз. — Хотя, может, и понравилось бы? Но там так... Шир очень маленький. Маленький и тихий, и там никогда не происходит ничего интересного. Шир — это просто... Шир.  
  
Торин медленно моргает, губы снова кривятся, на челюстях играют желваки, но потом он передёргивает плечами, и лицо становится вежливо безучастным.  
  
— Иногда приятно, — сдержанно отвечает он, — слушать чужие рассказы о доме.  
  
О доме.  
  
Теперь понятно. Торин цепляется за слова о доме, пусть и не о своём. Он слушает, впитывает чужие чувства, чужую тоску и воспоминания. Гном упрямо впивается глазами в горизонт, взгляд его скользит по сторонам, и можно было бы поверить в эту идеальную маску, в то, что Торин выискивает глазами врагов, если ли бы не судорожно дёргающееся горло и крепко-накрепко сжатые челюсти.  
  
— Что ж, — слабо улыбается Бильбо, — в конце концов у тебя появятся свои.  
  
Торин хмуро оглядывается.  
  
— Свои что?  
  
— Рассказы. У тебя они снова появятся, как только мы вернём вам вашу милую гору.  
  
Наступает оглушительная тишина, и Бильбо готов поклясться, что Торин превратился в камень. Гном резко сжимает кулаки на коленях, и на мгновение Бильбо опасается, как бы тот не порезался о собственные ножи. Торин становится таким неподвижным, что Бильбо гадает, не умудрился ли он как-то разозлить гнома, но потом Бильбо переводит взгляд на его лицо.  
  
В нём читается боль. Но не только. Гном, не отрываясь, смотрит на Бильбо, лицо застыло, только глаза, обращённые на хоббита, пылают странным яростным огнём, сжимаются и разжимаются руки на коленях. Он выглядит почти уязвимым, и Бильбо отчаянно хочется прекратить это, сбежать, но ещё ему хочется понять, что же, во имя богов, творится у гнома в этой его странной, непонятной голове.  
  
Однако прежде, чем хоббит решает, как спросить, а ещё лучше, что спросить, Торин срывается с места, хрипло бросает «спокойной ночи» и широкими шагами уходит вглубь лагеря._  
  


***

  
Когда Торин приходит в сознание в следующий раз, Бильбо по уши погружён в чтение книги. Он не замечает, что Торин просыпается, пока не чувствует прикосновение к руке, и едва не подпрыгивает на стуле.  
  
— Торин! Ты проснулся! — хоббит морщится от того, каким визгливым кажется ему собственный голос, и старается выровнять дыхание. — Как... Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
  
— Почему ты такой крохотный и такой мягкий? — неясно спрашивает Торин, щуря мутные глаза.  
  
— А. Понятно. Всё ещё не дружишь с головой, — вздыхает Бильбо, нервно сглатывая и борясь с желанием скинуть с себя горячую, твёрдую и мозолистую ладонь. — И кто это тут мягкий? — задиристо спрашивает он, глядя на ничком лежащего короля. — Кажется, это не я тут валяюсь в бреду от ран? Ну, так кто из нас тут размяк?  
  
— Ты такой маленький, — полубессвязно изумляется Торин. Сегодня в нём нет той буйной энергии, как в прошлый раз, он бредит, глаза лихорадочно блестят, щёки ярко алеют на фоне бледного лица. — Как такое маленькое существо может быть таким великодушным. Я не понимаю тебя.  
  
— Торин, я просто... Бильбо. А ты сейчас не в своём уме. Не пойми меня неправильно, этот больной Торин мне нравится больше предыдущего, но факт остаётся фактом, ты понятия не имеешь, что говоришь.  
  
— Такой маленький, — вновь повторяет гном, — и всегда добрый, верный и просто хороший. — Торин вдруг резко выдыхает и задумчиво хмурится, словно это самое запутанное и невероятное явление на всём белом свете. — Что бы ты ни делал, ты делаешь это с добротой и теплом. Всё кажется таким мягким, но внутри сталь. У тебя стальной хребет и огонь в жилах. Но ты такой мягкий. Я не понимаю. Не понимаю тебя.  
  
Из комнаты словно пропадает воздух. Никто и никогда так не описывал Бильбо. Он уже привык к «маленькому» и «полурослику», но голос Торина сочится хриплым благоговением. Он словно описывает неясное, но ошеломительно красивое произведение искусства, стихотворение со скрытым смыслом. Что-то, без сомнения, не могущее быть Бильбо.  
  
— Торин... Я не... Остановись. Ты явно не в себе и понятия не имеешь, что несёшь. Ни малейшего. Я — это просто я. А не... Непонятно что из огня и стали. Я просто Бильбо. Бильбо Бэггинс из Шира.  
  
— Не уходи, — внезапно просит Торин, покрепче хватаясь пальцами за руку хоббита, будто тот уже собрался встать и выйти из комнаты.  
  
— Торин, я здесь. Я никуда не собираюсь, по крайней мере пока...  
  
— Не надо! — повторяет гном — на этот раз жёстче — и продолжает хриплым, полубезумным тихим голосом: — Ты благороднее их. Ты лучше их. Ты слишком хорош, слишком велик для них, Бильбо. Ты слишком Бильбо. Ты не можешь туда вернуться.  
  
— Но это мой дом, — шепчет Бильбо. Грудь пронзает острой болью, и он не может понять, что вызвало её: слова ли Торина, чувства ли, что скрываются за ними, или тоска по тихому, тёплому и солнечному Ширу.  
  
— Я смогу построить дом здесь, — говорит Торин, сверкая глазами и сквозь стиснутые зубы выдавливая из себя слова со странной, яростной убеждённостью. Огонь в его глазах обжигает и ослепляет, но в то же время он совсем не похож на пламя драконьей болезни. — Я смогу. Ты должен остаться здесь.  
  
— Я...  
  
— Тогда один, — Торин обмякает, пальцы снова едва касаются кожи, бушующий в глазах огонь утихает до знакомого, стеклянного, лихорадочного блеска. — Всего один.  
  
Бильбо отворачивается к стене, часто-часто смаргивает и сжимает челюсть, стараясь хоть немного разобраться в происходящем. Торин болен. Торин не понимает, что творится вокруг.  
  
— Всего один, пока ты не ушёл, — тихо говорит гном, и голос его выцветает до шёпота, как в прошлый раз, перед тем, как тот уснул.  
  
— Один чт... — Бильбо не ожидает руки, с удивительной силой сомкнувшейся на вороте его рубашки и рванувшей хоббита вниз.  
  
Вряд ли это можно считать поцелуем. Нет, ну правда. Бильбо почти разбивает нос по дороге вниз, а прикосновение их губ ничем, кроме сокрушительного столкновения, не назовёшь. Но поцелуй посылает по спине волну дрожи, зажигает на коже искры, тисками сдавливает грудь и пронзает огнём, а Торин издаёт тихий вздох и расслабляется. Бильбо отскакивает назад с такой же прытью, с какой его потащили вниз, в остолбенении хрипло хватает ртом воздух и пытается переварить мысль о том, что Торин только что поцеловал его и провалился в сон.  
  
— Что... Что?! Но это просто!.. Торин. Торин, проснись! Не смей... Нет. Я не позволю тебе. Вот так запросто... — выпаливает Бильбо, трясясь и заикаясь от... от гнева. Да, именно так. Вот, что это такое! Гнев! Да как Торин посмел просто взять и... И отколоть такую шутку! С поцелуем!  
  
Бильбо, прерывисто дыша, мерит комнату шагами и остервенело ерошит пальцами волосы. Торин просто болен! Он не отдаёт себе отчёта в том, что происходит и... И что? Что он там говорил раньше про мифрил, про какое-то треклятое обручение, про дом, и поцелуй этот!  
  
Бильбо резко останавливается перед постелью, на которой спит бледный гном. Едва не разрываясь на части от переполняющей его мешанины эмоций, Бильбо тычет в Торина пальцем.  
  
— Как только ты придёшь в себя, — шипит хоббит, — нам с тобой предстоит обстоятельный разговор, господин Торин Дубощит.  
  


***

  
_— Я выгляжу просто нелепо. Я же хоббит, а не воин! — вздыхает Бильбо и словно в подтверждение своих слов разводит руки в стороны, морщась от мелодичного металлического звона. Разумеется, кольчуга прекрасна, и было очень любезно со стороны Торина подарить её Бильбо, но хоббит не уверен, что ему когда-нибудь будет уютно в чём-то настолько блестящем.  
  
Вокруг царит тишина. Гномы стоят вдалеке и наблюдают, и Бильбо вдруг понимает, что снова упускает что-то очень важное, потому что сейчас они больше всего напоминают свидетелей какого-то ритуала, а взгляд Торина прожигает в нём дыру бушующим в провалах расширенных зрачков пламенем. Он уже привык к долгим взглядам Торина, но сейчас ему хочется съёжиться, спрятаться, и не из-за странных эмоций, обычно переполняющих взгляды гнома, а из-за воспоминаний о горящих во тьме оранжевых глазищах змея.  
  
А потом Торин рывком отводит его в сторону, и его тихий полубезумный голос пламенеет грохочущими подозрениями. Даже его улыбка выходит искажённой. Та самая улыбка, что была для Бильбо редким и драгоценным удовольствием, как в тот раз, когда хоббит показал Торину жёлудь, стала кривой, болезненной и горит сумасшедшей, извращённой радостью.  
  
Он рычит, и в его голосе Бильбо слышится рык дракона, который не заглушить даже топоту марширующих к стене гномов, звону и лязгу их доспехов о камень не перекрыть драконьего голоса в ушах Бильбо.  
  
Последний гном тяжело шагает мимо, а Торин всё смотрит и смотрит на хоббита через узкий коридор, и что-то тёмное видится Бильбо в его глазах, кипящее и огненное, как в груди дракона, перед тем, как тот извергает пламя.  
  
— Я... — Бильбо нервно кашляет и быстро отводит взгляд, его мутит, и хочется бежать, бежать без оглядки прочь от Торина, который всё ещё смотрит на него, и под этим взглядом хоббит чувствует себя маленьким, беспомощным зверьком. — Я тогда... Пойду... — он машет рукой в сторону зала, где другие уже стоят на укреплённой стене, снова кашляет и делает быстрый шаг в их направлении.  
  
Торин молниеносно хватает его, сжимая предплечье, словно в тисках. Покрытые латами пальцы глубоко врезаются в тело, и Бильбо приходится прикусить губу, чтобы не вскрикнуть от острой боли. Торин дёргает его назад и, сверкая пылающими глазами, нависает над ним, не давая ступить ни шагу.  
  
— Нет, — голос его, тихий и шёлковый, разительно отличается от прежнего раскатистого рычания. — Ты отправишься в сокровищницу.  
  
— Что? Почему?  
  
Не предлагает же он, в самом деле, Бильбо охранять...  
  
— Там безопаснее! — резко отвечает Торин. — И там теперь твоё место.  
  
— Торин, что...  
  
— Ты останешься в сокровищнице, пока я сам за тобой не приду, ясно? — рокочет гном неумолимо и предостерегающе.  
  
— Торин, что, ради всего святого, мне там делать? Я не смогу охранять его в одиночку.  
  
— Они не получат ничего, — шипит гном, притягивая Бильбо на пару дюймов ближе, — из того, что принадлежит мне. Воры. Захватчики, что собрались поживиться моим добром. Я не позволю им. Ты понимаешь? — Торин кладёт вторую руку Бильбо на плечо и стискивает в кулаке мифриловую кольчугу. Он мнёт в ладони тонкие металлические звенья и, не отрываясь, смотрит, как мифрил облегает тело хоббита. Голос его становится ещё тише, когда он продолжает, оскалив зубы в глухом зверином ворчании: — Они не получат ничего моего. А теперь иди и делай, что тебе велено.  
  
Бильбо кивает. Во рту пересохло, и грудь не может вдохнуть. Торин заметно расслабляется, стоит Бильбо согласиться — болезненная хватка тут же пропадает, руки проводят по плечам, словно извиняясь. Торин наклоняется ещё ближе и тяжело вздыхает. Бильбо заставляет себя прекратить трястись, даже когда гном обхватывает его лицо ладонью и металл доспехов вонзается в кожу, даже когда хоббит почти отшатывается от прикосновения.  
  
— Мы поговорим об это после. Когда я отстою наш дом. Дождись меня, Бильбо.  
  
С этими словами он отпускает хоббита, который едва не сползает на пол от облегчения, стоит Торину уйти. Бильбо неловко шагает назад, тяжело приваливается к стене и зажимает себе рот ладонью, чтобы заглушить полные ужаса и боли звуки, что пытаются процарапать себе путь наружу откуда-то из-за рёбер. Как в забытьи он бредёт в сокровищницу, где золото горит в дрожащем пламени расставленных повсюду факелов.  
  
Он выжидает пару часов, с трудом сохраняя спокойное дыхание, чувствуя, как тяжёлый Аркенстон впивается в бок.  
  
Как только хоббит уверен, что снаружи наступила ночь, он достаёт длинный моток самодельной верёвки и идёт к стене на воротах._  
  


***

  
Бильбо, задыхаясь, уходит из комнаты, где лежит Торин, и нетвёрдой походкой бредёт по подгорным коридорам. В конце концов ноги приводят его обратно в лазарет, и хоббит подумывает, не выпить ли чашку успокоительного чая, которым уже успел запастись Оин.  
  
Он почти опрокидывает на себя кипяток — так сильно до сих пор трясутся руки — и, сыпя невнятными проклятиями, машет в холодном воздухе ошпаренной ладонью, когда слышит, как проносится по залу тихий, нежный, мелодичный смех, такой неуместный в суровой горе.  
  
Потом он различает другой, знакомый голос и идёт на звонкие смешки и обрывки разговора в освещённую комнату чуть в стороне от заставленного кроватями с ранеными гномами зала.  
  
— A'maelamin.  
  
Ну, это уж ни в какие ворота... Голос женский, чистый и текучий, и Бильбо в замешательстве хмурит брови, заслышав эльфийскую речь в гномьей горе. Он наконец-то находит комнату, из которой доносится разговор, и первое, что бросается ему в глаза — всполох огненно-рыжих в пламени свечей волос и длинная зелёная фигура, свернувшаяся на постели вокруг другой, покороче. Эльфийка, стражница из Лихолесья, устроившись на слишком маленькой для неё кровати, почти обвила собой Кили.  
  
Она весела, смеётся и сладко улыбается, но Бильбо вдруг вспоминает большую рысь, что, несмотря на мурлыканье и спрятанные когти, готова до последнего вздоха защищать от всего остального мира своё по праву.  
  
— Амеламанин? — старательно повторяет Кили, пытаясь нахмуриться сквозь улыбку, когда эльфийка довольно хохочет. На мгновение все тревоги покидают Бильбо, и хоббита переполняет невероятное облегчение, что Кили жив, и глубокое замешательство при виде обнявшей его эльфиской стражницы, обучающей его ласковым эльфийским словечкам. В голове проносится дикая мысль: а знает ли Торин, что тут творится?  
  
— А, Бильбо, хвала Махалу, ты здесь.  
  
Внимание Бильбо переключается на соседнюю кровать, где лежит Фили, которого почти не видно из-за намотанных на него бинтов.  
  
— Фили! — Бильбо на секунду забывает о странной парочке, устроившейся рядом, даже почти забывает о Торине и обо всём... Обо всём, что связанно с Торином, и спешит к принцу. Последний раз он видел его вырывающимся из хватки Азога и летящим вниз на скалы. Бильбо подбегает к кровати, улыбаясь так, что кажется, будто сейчас лопнет от радости, ведь все, все они живы. Они сумели, они преодолели это безумие. — Ах, слава богам, ты в порядке! Ну... — Бильбо смущённо кашляет и внимательнее оглядывает Фили, замечая, что тот полностью обездвижен всеми своими повязками. — Более-менее. По крайней мере ты жив...  
  
— Это ненадолго! — фыркает Фили и страдальчески морщится, услышав ответное бормотание и смешки с соседней кровати. Гном поднимает на Бильбо несчастные глаза. — Они никак не успокоятся. Бильбо, они хихикают, не переставая. Это меня доконает. Я чувствую, как желание жить покидает мои кости каждый раз, когда они начинают шушукаться!  
  
Бильбо шикает на него и очень аккуратно хлопает по руке.  
  
— Ну, же, Фили... Я думаю, это, кхм, мило. Нам не помешает немного весёлого смеха после всего, что мы пережили. — Он поднимает взгляд и едва не подпрыгивает на месте, потому что эльфийка, не отрываясь, смотрит на него мерцающими как полированный янтарь карими глазами.  
  
От эльфов Бильбо не по себе. Они величественные и прекрасные создания, но есть что-то в их взглядах такое, отчего Бильбо хочется и поёрзать, и уползти подальше, и засыпать их бесчисленными вопросами одновременно. Эта эльфийка не исключение, хотя её взгляд теплее и не такой пронзительный, как взгляд бледных, ледяных глаз эльфийского Короля. Она изучает хоббита, длинные пальцы скользят сквозь рассыпавшиеся по подушке пряди тёмных волос Кили, а потом на её губах медленно распускается озорная улыбка.  
  
— Кили рассказывал мне про тебя, — говорит она преисполненным веселья голосом. — Это ты украл ключи и выпустил моих пленников прямо из-под носа моей стражи.  
  
Ох, неужели именно так его прославят теперь среди эльфов? Бильбо неловко кашляет, словно опять оказался перед королём Трандуилом, который задал ему этот же вопрос, хотя вид у эльфа тогда был гораздо недовольнее.  
  
— Да... Что ж, без ключей мне было ну никак не обойтись. Да и непохоже, чтобы пленники могли справиться с освобождением без моей помощи.  
  
Фили возмущённо вскрикивает, Кили, заикаясь, принимается сердито возражать, а эльфийка звонко смеётся тем самым смехом, что привлёк внимание хоббита к их комнате.  
  
— Похоже, моя репутация меня опережает, но, помнится, за гневными криками и тыканьем стрелами под нос мы так и не успели познакомиться? — Он заставляет себя поднять на эльфийку выжидающий взгляд, потому что, несмотря на всё её природное изящество и ясные глаза, хоббиту хочется где-нибудь от неё спрятаться.  
  
— Тауриэль, — отвечает она, слово скатывается с губ, как вода по камешкам, и Кили улыбается ей, будто она самое прекрасное, самое удивительное, что он когда-либо видел. Тауриэль ловит его взгляд и улыбается в ответ, и лицо её озаряется тёплым солнечным светом, словно в гноме перед ней — вся её жизнь.  
  
Бильбо внезапно чувствует себя лишним и оглядывается на Фили. Гном выразительно смотрит в ответ с видом «Ну, и что я говорил?», отчего Бильбо распирает смех, который он прячет за приступом кашля.  
  
— Весь день напролёт, Бильбо. Они могут продолжать так часами. Я здесь долго не протяну, честное слово.  
  
— Крепись, Фили. Ты справишься, — ухмыляется хоббит. — Это хорошо, что с тобой всё в порядке. Очень хорошо... Я, знаешь ли, немного волновался.  
  
— Ну, не могу же оставить младшего брата на произвол судьбы и позволить ему делать всё, что заблагорассудится? Кто знает... — на губах Фили играет кривая ухмылка. — Он может удумать что-нибудь совсем сумасшедшее и сбежит с лесной эльфийкой.  
  
По комнате вновь разносится смех Тауриэль, и Бильбо фыркает. Фили страдальчески вздыхает, потом его лицо проясняется, губы трогает едва заметная улыбка.  
  
— Я рад, что с тобой всё хорошо, Бильбо. Как Торин? Ты видел его? Слышал, ему крепко досталось.  
  
— Торин... — Бильбо хмыкает, трёт лицо рукой и пару раз вздыхает, стараясь ответить обычным тоном, а не так, будто Торин внезапно стал причиной приступов паники и выбивающего землю из-под ног замешательства. — Думаю, с ним всё будет в порядке. Он ещё не пришёл в себя, большую часть времени спит. А когда просыпается, он... — Бильбо замолкает и сглатывает, снова проводит ладонью по лицу и старается совладать с собой под слегка озабоченными взглядами трёх пар глаз. — У него до сих пор жар. Оин говорит, это скоро пройдёт. Торин, кхм, бредит. Говорит полную чушь. Скажет что-то и снова теряет сознание.  
  
Фили смотрит на него с такой кроткой, сочувственной улыбкой на лице, что какая-то сумасшедшая частичка Бильбо вдруг думает, не догадывается ли гном, что за безумства изливал ему Торин. Но он тут же гонит прочь эту мысль. Никто ничего не может знать обо всей этой... чепухе.  
  
— Он поправится, — твёрдо заявляет Кили. — Он слишком упрям, чтобы умереть в постели.  
  
Смех Бильбо звучит немного истерично, но хоббит быстро берёт себя в руки, игнорируя странные взгляды, которыми провожают его реакцию остальные.  
  
— Да... Точно. Такой уж он, Торин. Неисправимый упрямец.  
  


***

  
_— По-моему, у меня наконец начинает получаться.  
  
Он говорит это, неуклюже парируя в сторону слабый выпад Торина. Торин выразительно поднимает брови и без малейших затруднений перебрасывает клинок в руке. Бильбо прекрасно понимает, что с ним возятся на постыдно детском уровне. Каждый замах очевиден, каждое парирование медленно и однообразно, пока Торин снова и снова проводит его от позиции к позиции.  
  
Бильбо уже давно бы запротестовал, спасая остатки своей гордости, если бы не тот факт, что он до сих пор умудряется оказаться на земле в течение нескольких минут после начала тренировки.  
  
— Нет, правда! — пыхтит Бильбо, старательно вышагивая боком, отражая удар за ударом. — Не так уж страшно. Похоже на танцы. Хотя, может, мне не стоит их сравнивать. Я всегда, всегда паршиво танцевал. Я когда-нибудь расска... Ой! — он спотыкается и едва не падает, уходя из-под очередного удара, но удерживается на ногах и, смеясь, парирует следующий удар. — Ага! — Бильбо триумфально потрясает мечом, и его улыбка расползается шире, стоит ему заметить абсолютно не впечатлённый взгляд Торина. — По-о-очти достал меня, а? Так я не рассказывал тебе раньше про то, как Арабелия Брендибак пыталась научить меня танцевать, когда я был ещё совсем мальчишкой?  
  
Разумеется, Торин вообще никак не реагирует на болтовню Бильбо. Но, странное дело, это даже как-то успокаивает, бессмысленный трёп напоминает хоббиту о доме. Это нервная привычка, но болтовня помогает ему забыть, что тренировки они ведут ради настоящих боёв и какими неприятностями те могут для него окончиться.  
  
— Это было... Ну, словом, ужасно. — Бильбо ойкает, когда Торин в очередной раз почти выбивает меч у него из руки. — Кажется, я наступил ей на ноги раз десять. Потом она со мной неделю не разговаривала!  
  
— Не очень-то привлекательная особа, судя по всему, — легко отвечает Торин, и это так непривычно, что Бильбо не успевает отреагировать на внезапную атаку и поворот, Торин налетает на него сзади, бьёт под колено, и хоббит валится спиной на землю. Бильбо коротко вскрикивает, когда обтянутый кожей меч гнома упирается ему в грудь.  
  
— Ты слишком много болтаешь. Мне даже не нужно тебя отвлекать, ты отлично справляешься с этим сам, — Торин выразительно поднимает брови и смотрит на него сверху вниз.  
  
Потом случается небольшой набег гоблинов, и, как обычно бывает в такие моменты, голова Бильбо словно наполняется ватой, в ушах шумит, на него нападает странное одеревенение. А вокруг в привычном неистовом порыве гномы дерутся как один сложный механизм, и бесконечные тренировки с Торином наконец-то берут своё, хотя Бильбо, в отличие от яростного вихря, в который превратился Торин, больше похож на неуклюжее, кромсающее налево и направо бедствие.  
  
Хотя, может, он просто придумал собственную тактику боя.  
  
— А ещё есть один приём, — Бильбо легко вертит в руках клинок, отбивает гоблинское копьё и отпрыгивает от обратного замаха, — мой самый любимый! Так вот, когда контратакуете... — он снова отпрыгивает назад. — Не-е-ет! Нет-нет-нет, не так. Нужно было ответить хандрилианским защитным парированием!  
  
Нет никакого хандрилианского защитного парирования. Бильбо не имеет ни малейшего понятия, что он несёт. Он вообще едва управляется с мечом после месяцев тренировок с Торином. Но гоблин останавливается как вкопанный и, судя по его морде, пялится на Бильбо в полном замешательстве.  
  
Бильбо, не опуская меча, гадает, сумеет ли он отвлечь гоблина ещё сильнее.  
  
— Чем вам действительно нужно заняться, так это... Вашими ногами. Работа ваших ног просто отвратительна, — Бильбо фыркает и качает головой, не сводя глаз с оружия гоблина. — Это же стыд и позор. Я бы на вашем месте стыдился. Я и стыжусь, по правде сказать.  
  
Гоблин злобно щурится, а где-то позади них раздаётся странный полузадушенный звук.  
  
— Так вот, что вам нужно сделать...  
  
— ВЗЛОМЩИК! — ревёт из-за спины Торин. — ЗАТКНИСЬ!  
  
Бильбо вздрагивает, а гоблин в недоумении вертит головой, и этого момента хоббиту достаточно, чтобы броситься вперёд и с визгом всадить клинок в грудь твари.  
  
Бильбо с трудом вытаскивает меч из раны, брезгливо кривясь от противного, мокрого чавканья, с которым клинок выходит из тела. Он поднимает глаза и видит, что Торин уставился на него, как на самую безумную и одновременно опасную вещь на свете.  
  
— Что, во имя Махала, — бессвязно бормочет он, — такое хандрилианское защитное парирование?  
  
— Что? Ах, это, — Бильбо оглядывается на гоблина, шмыгает носом, пожимает плечами и снова поворачивается к Торину. — Понятия не имею. Он, к сожалению, тоже.  
  
Несколько мгновений Торин смотрит на него в полном оцепенении. Потом из груди гнома вырывается смешок, который, похоже, удивляет его самого, и на секунду кажется, это происшествие озадачивает Торина даже сильнее выходки Бильбо, но хоббит расплывается в ухмылке и начинает хихикать в ответ, и вскоре Торин опирается на свой меч и смеётся так, что сотрясается всё его могучее тело._  
  


***

  
Однажды Бильбо совершенно случайно, прошу заметить, забредает к комнате Торина. Он слышит шёпот, шуршание ткани, плеск воды и сдавленные ругательства и решает, что гному, должно быть, меняют повязки.  
  
— Держите его. Он и в сознании-то не самый приятный пациент, — доносится до Бильбо голос Оина, и хоббит невольно улыбается. Он вспоминает, как Торин реагирует на заботу, как он гневно рычал и вырывался, стоило орлам опустить их на скалу Каррок. Можно подумать, он запросто смог бы самостоятельно передвигаться после того, как едва не стал закуской варга. Но упрямство гнома продлилось ровно до того момента, пока он, как и предсказывал Гендальф, не свалился наземь.  
  
— Бильбо... — слышится голос Торина, тихий и слабый, а не привычно уверенный и требовательный, и вырывает хоббита из воспоминаний.  
  
— И пусть кто-нибудь наконец найдёт Мастера Бэггинса, — вздыхает Оин, и Бильбо охватывает паника. Металл холодит палец раньше, чем хоббит успевает заметить, что тянется в карман за кольцом. Мир со всех сторон заполняет нереальный свет, а ноги сами несут его прочь от бормочущих гномов и шёпотов их короля.  
  
Искушение не снимать кольцо велико. Иногда ему просто хочется стать невидимым и уйти далеко-далеко, чтобы с ним никто больше не разговаривал, не задавал вопросов и не заставлял думать о неприятных вещах, от которых что-то больно сжимается в груди. Но каждый раз, стоит ему почти поддаться, другой, охваченный безудержным страхом голос кричит ему не делать этого, вопит, чтобы он выбросил кольцо прочь.  
  
Бильбо срывает кольцо с пальца, глубоко вдыхает холодный воздух, стоя на камнях у разрушенных ворот Эребора, и прячет вещицу в карман.  
  
Он почти решается уйти до того, как проснётся Торин. Он хочет оставить ему письмо. Что-нибудь простое, сердечное и вежливое. «Это было замечательное приключение, за исключением всех криков, огня и смертей. Было действительно здорово почти погибнуть столько раз. С радостью бы повторил его. Приходи в любое время, чай в четыре. Можешь не стучать. Твой друг, Бильбо».  
  
Так было бы проще, развернуться, оседлать пони и сбежать, начать долгое путешествие домой. Они расстались бы друзьями, забыли бы безумные, лихорадочные слова Торина. Бильбо унёс бы с собой мечты о недосягаемом гномьем короле, невозможном, непостижимом, созданном, чтобы им восхищались издалека. Всё вновь было бы просто и незамысловато. Он мог бы, ничего не опасаясь, рассказывать истории об ослепительно красивом черноволосом гноме, в которого невозможно было не влюбиться, потому что именно так поступают с легендами. И Бильбо мог бы притворяться, что его мир не перевернули какие-то лихорадочные слова, которым он и верить-то толком не мог.  
  
Пальцы скользят по прохладному металлу под рубашкой. Мифрил такой лёгкий, иногда Бильбо забывает, что носит его, и кольчуга становится привычной частью его гардероба. На мгновение Бильбо представляет, как смотрелся бы сейчас в глазах своих родственников из Шира. Рубашка и бриджи привычного хоббичьего покроя теперь потрёпанные и грязные, пуговиц на красивом тёмно-зелёном жилете почти не осталось. Сверкающая кольчуга из драгоценного металла, заношенная, измазанная куртка, доставшаяся от людей Озёрного города, подпоясанная слишком толстым гномьим ремнём, и в довершение всего — эльфийский клинок на бедре.  
  
— Ни грана приличия, — едва заметно улыбаясь, шепчет Бильбо и шагает обратно к горе.  
  


***

  
_— Это хороший меч, хоть он и немного мелковат.  
  
Торин сидит к нему так близко, что они касаются друг друга плечами — маленький островок тепла в промозглом доме посреди Озёрного города, где они застряли до ночи.  
  
— Даже если этот перочинный ножик — единственное оружие, что у нас сейчас есть? — снисходительно спрашивает Бильбо, всё ещё донельзя гордый тем, что ему одному удалось сохранить при себе оружие, к которому он уже успел привязаться.  
  
В уголках губ Торина мелькает улыбка.  
  
— Меня беспокоит не столько длина клинка, как тот, кто им владеет.  
  
— Надо было оставить тебя в бочке! — пыхтит от возмущения Бильбо. — Посидел бы в рыбьих потрохах ещё денёк, что б ты тогда заговорил о моём владении мечом!  
  
Торин смеётся и легко откидывается на спинку стула.  
  
— Бочки, — говорит он, качая головой, и улыбается, гладя в огонь. — Как ты вообще додумался до бочек? Я ни на мгновение не сомневался, что ты нас вытащишь, но я бы ни за что не догадался, каким именно способом. Тебе одному могла прийти в голову такая блестящая и безумная идея — сбежать от эльфийского ублюдка в бочках.  
  
Брови Бильбо взлетают к самой чёлке. Хоббит аккуратно кладёт меч себе на колени, чувствуя, как клокочет в груди.  
  
— Ты... Ты действительно не сомневался, что я вас спасу? Ты не думал, может, я... не знаю, сбежал домой? Или потерялся где-нибудь в лесу?  
  
Торин фыркает, словно идея сама по себе смехотворна, словно и не провёл он несколько месяцев, сокрушаясь, как бесполезен Бильбо в их отряде.  
  
— Мастер взломщик, к тому моменту вы уже прославились, умудрившись исчезнуть в самом сердце владений короля гоблинов, а потом объявиться безо всяких объяснений и потеряв всего пару пуговиц. А тот случай, когда ты полез на дерево, растворился в листве, а потом прыгал с ветки на ветку, будто родился в лесу, и освободил нас от паутины? Поэтому, когда ты снова пропал... Нет, я даже не сомневался, что ты вдруг появишься из ниоткуда с готовым планом побега. Я уже привык, что если ты исчезаешь, то возвращаешься и совершаешь что-то поистине неожиданное и невероятное.  
  
Бильбо тяжело сглатывает. Часто-часто моргает и отворачивается к огню.  
  
— Спасибо. Это очень... — он переводит взгляд на клинок, вытирает лицо и смущённо крякает. В груди не унимается дурацкое трепыхание, но Бильбо упрямо не даёт ему разрастись ещё сильнее и хмурит брови, изучая меч на коленях. Что это ты так разволновался из-за какой-то похвалы, мистер Бэггинс. Не строй их себя слюнявого идиота. Ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет.  
  
— Я дал ему имя, — хоббит переводит взгляд на Торина и старается говорить непринуждённым голосом. Губы гнома всё ещё изогнуты в намёке на улыбку, брови ползут вверх, намекая, что Торин ждёт продолжения.  
  
— В самом деле?  
  
Бильбо поднимает меч перед собой, наблюдая, как свет от камина мерцает и пляшет на плавных изгибах клинка, как горят замысловатые эльфийские узоры, словно прожилки в древесном листе. Губ хоббита касается лёгкая, непривычная улыбка — чуть более мрачная и уверенная, чем обычно. Она расцветает на лице, стоит Бильбо вспомнить предсмертные паучьи крики.  
  
— Жало, — тихо произносит он, гордясь выбранным именем.  
  
Торин не отвечает, и Бильбо поворачивается к нему. Улыбка пропала, Торин не сводит с него удивлённого, но какого-то непривычного, внимательного взгляда. Бильбо поспешно отводит глаза, чувствуя, как в горле перехватывает дыхание.  
  
— Я подслушал идею у пауков, — выпаливает он, потом вспоминает, что может слышать животных только с кольцом на пальце, и быстро продолжает, на ходу сочиняя ложь: — Как паучьи жала, понимаешь? Я проткнул одного на дереве и тут же придумал имя.  
  
— Тебе удалось убить одного из тех пауков? — спрашивает Торин непонятным тоном.  
  
— Я... Я вообще-то не считал, сколько их было, — смущённо кашляет Бильбо.  
  
Брови гнома ползут на лоб.  
  
— Не так уж это и сложно, если не орать и не нестись на них лоб в лоб! — замечает хоббит, чувствуя себя пришпиленным тяжёлым гномьим взглядом.  
  
Торин удивлённо моргает, потом откидывается назад и, посмеиваясь, трясёт головой.  
  
— Чего только на свете не увидишь, — едва слышно бормочет он, прежде чем подняться на ноги, и, проходя мимо, по-дружески сжимает плечо Бильбо. — Это хорошее имя, мастер Бэггинс. Не сомневаюсь, клинок в ваших руках его заслужил._  
  


***

  
Три дня Бильбо слоняется по Эребору и Дейлу, прежде чем его настигают вести о том, что Торин наконец очнулся. Бильбо так хорошо наловчился скрываться от всего остального мира, что новость он узнаёт, подслушав разговор двух незнакомых гномов, прячась за невысокой кучей булыжников.  
  
Бильбо барабанит по колену, закусывает губу и пытается унять вырывающееся из груди сердце.  
  
Торин проснулся.  
  
Торин проснулся и больше не будет лихорадочных бормотаний, а Бильбо сможет наконец-то получить объяснения всей этой непонятной ситуации, ведь он так этого ждал, слоняясь из стороны в сторону на протяжении трёх последних дней. Но сейчас, когда момент пришёл и хоббит так близок к ответам, он вдруг не может сдвинуться с места и со всё возрастающим недовольством смотрит на свои дрожащие коленки.  
  
Он может сделать вид, что ничего не было. А что, мысль неплоха. Он может улыбнуться и сказать: «Торин, как хорошо, что ты пошёл на поправку», — и всё будет как прежде.  
  
— Чёрта с два! — криво бормочет себе под нос Бильбо. Торин разбередил ему душу, заставил гадать и сомневаться, и теперь хоббиту ничего не остаётся, кроме как довести дело до конца. И чем оно закончится, полным непониманием или неловким отказом, Бильбо не знает. Он может только надеяться, что Торин обойдётся с ним деликатно.  
  
Однако, это не отменяет того, что вся сложившаяся ситуация его порядком злит.  
  
— Ну, ладно, — решительно кивает хоббит и рывком поднимается на ноги. — Ладно же, — повторяет он, твёрдыми шагами направляясь к горе. Извилистый лабиринт подгорных коридоров ему уже хорошо знаком, поэтому Бильбо выбирает самую прямую дорогу к комнате Торина, минуя друзей, которые при виде его хмурого лица проявляют чудеса сообразительности и пропускают хоббита вперёд.  
  
К тому моменту, как Бильбо подходит к двери, он взвинчен до состояния лёгкого бешенства, что ему только на руку. Из всех чувств с гневом ему совладать куда проще...  
  
Торин не спит. Гном полулежит, привалившись к спинке кровати, весь его живот обмотан бинтами, он всё так же бледен, но выглядит чуть лучше, чем в прошлые дни. Гендальф сидит около кровати, и оба они поворачивают головы в сторону влетевшего в комнату Бильбо.  
  
Торин цепенеет.  
  
Гендальф дружелюбно улыбается слишком уж довольной улыбкой и поднимается со стула.  
  
— Ну и ну, мастер хоббит! Рад снова тебя видеть, — волшебник делает вид, что не замечает несчастного взгляда, которым провожает его Торин, и кислой мины, с которой Бильбо смотрит на гнома, что последние три дня его жизни превратил в ад. Бильбо фыркает, когда Гендальф, проходя мимо, хлопает его по плечу. — Уверен, вам есть, о чём поговорить, — смешок волшебника тонет в бороде, он надевает шляпу и, посмеиваясь, выходит за дверь.  
  
Щёлкает замок, Бильбо продолжает хмуро стоять у двери.  
  
Торин ёрзает, что в любой другой ситуации выглядело бы донельзя комично, так непривычна эта картинка, но сейчас его нервное ковыряние одеяла и настороженные взгляды в сторону Бильбо вызывают у хоббита желание ещё разок хорошенько приложить беспутную гномью голову о что-нибудь твёрдое.  
  
— Вот что... — Бильбо набирает в грудь побольше воздуха и твёрдо шагает к кровати. — Вот что, господин Торин Дубощит.  
  
— Бильбо, — осторожно говорит Торин, глядя на хоббита, как смотрел бы на приближение вооружённого противника. Гном старательно пытается придать лицу спокойное и собранное выражение. — Я... рад видеть тебя в добром здравии.  
  
— Молчи, — рявкает хоббит, остановившись у постели. — Не смей говорить со мной. Ты... — Бильбо тычет в Торина пальцем, гном уворачивается от него, как он меча. — Ты меня поцеловал.  
  
Торин очень, очень медленно моргает и поднимает на Бильбо лишённое всякого выражения лицо.  
  
— Не было такого.  
  
— Ещё как было! — вопит Бильбо. — Я-то, в отличие от тебя, не спал и всё прекрасно помню!  
  
Торин с трудом сглатывает и смотрит на Бильбо несчастными глазами.  
  
— Откуда... Откуда это вообще взялось? — продолжает Бильбо, чувствуя, как в груди зарождается паника. — Что тебе в голову взбрело, а? И что ты мне наговорил! Мне пришлось смотреть, как ты умираешь. Я сидел там и своими руками зажимал рану, чтобы из тебя ничего не вывалилось, мне пришлось пережить этот кошмар. А потом ты... Ты!  
  
Торин с нечитаемым выражением смотрит на него широко раскрытыми глазами, и гнев покидает Бильбо так внезапно, что у хоббита подкашиваются колени. Он тяжело садится на край кровати и яростно трёт лицо ладонью, придавленный нахлынувшими воспоминаниями. Его вновь переполняет ужас от бешенства, в которое впал Торин, ужас от того, что Торин сменил королевские регалии на доспехи и вновь взял в руки меч, ужас от хриплого дыхания гнома и пульсирующего потока крови под ладонями.  
  
— Ты чуть не умер на той скале, — едва слышно говорит хоббит. — Ты чуть не умер, а я не... Даже после всего, что случилось, я не думал всерьёз, что ты можешь умереть. Ты всегда просто был... Просто жил... А я никогда даже не думал о... Обо всём этом!  
  
— О чём обо всём? — очень тихо спрашивает Торин.  
  
— Вот об этом! — снова кричит Бильбо и машет рукой в сторону гнома. — О тебе! Ты просыпался и говорил невесть что. Хотя перед боем ты... — Торин захлёбывается вдохом, и Бильбо вновь оказывается погребён под леденящими воспоминаниями, которые ему с трудом удаётся затолкать обратно на задворки памяти. — Ты был не в себе. Это слишком... Мне не справиться со всем сразу.  
  
Глаза нестерпимо жжёт, Бильбо трёт их рукавом и что есть сил старается выровнять дыхание. Он не может так больше. Он просто не может справиться с потоком эмоций, не может даже тихо посидеть и во всём разобраться.  
  
Руки на колене касается большая, тёплая, мозолистая ладонь, обхватывает и нежно переплетает пальцы с пальцами хоббита. Воздух намертво застревает у Бильбо в груди.  
  
— Я говорил правду, — звучит тихий голос Торина. Мягче и тише, чем когда-либо. — Каждое моё слово — правда.  
  
Бильбо решается искоса посмотреть на него и тут же жалеет. Торин склоняется к нему, чтобы удержать в ладони руку, и глаза его, слишком яркие, переполнены... Всем. Они такие тёплые и ясные, и, не отрываясь, смотрят на Бильбо.  
  
— Торин...  
  
— Это правда, — повторяет гном, накрывая руку хоббита второй ладонью, осторожно притягивая его ближе с таким благоговением, что Бильбо становится не по себе. — Бильбо, даже в разгар безумия, даже в самые тёмные мгновения, когда я думал, что мои родичи ополчились против меня, я никогда не подозревал тебя. Даже тогда, сражённый болезнью, я знал, что в тебе нет тьмы, что ты несёшь только добро. Я давно это понял. Ты... Ты самое хорошее, самое доброе и яркое существо из всех, кого я знал. И это знание, эта уверенность остались со мной даже под драконьим проклятьем.  
  
— Но ты ничего не говорил мне раньше, — еле слышно замечает хоббит.  
  
— У меня на уме были другие дела, — криво улыбается Торин. — Заботы немного поважнее любви и романтики.  
  
Бильбо оказывается совершенно не готов наконец услышать от Торина эти слова. Из груди вырывается постыдно болезненный, задушенный звук. Этого не может быть. Это идёт в противовес со всем, что он успел выстроить в своём сердце, против всего, что он так тщательно старался удержать под замком, а теперь оно боевым молотом колотится в груди.  
  
— Ты назвал меня своим, кхм... — Бильбо с трудом сглатывает и отводит взгляд. Торин чуть сильнее сжимает свои большие ладони вокруг его маленьких рук, и горло хоббита снова дёргается. — Своим... Наречённым. Когда ты впервые пришёл в себя. И ещё что-то про мифрил.  
  
Торин вздрагивает, но не отодвигается ни на дюйм.  
  
— Это досадное недопонимание особенностей традиций разных народов и немного поспешный с моей стороны жест, вызванный моим состоянием.  
  
— Ты же всерьёз не думал... Это же не было?..  
  
— Я дал тебе вторую самую ценную вещь из всей моей сокровищницы в разгар драконьей болезни, и ты ничего не заподозрил? — Торин качает головой и смеётся, слегка задыхаясь.  
  
— Я подумал, что это было очень мило с твоей стороны! — слабо сопротивляется Бильбо ломающимся голосом.  
  
— Это был подарок, — продолжает Торин, глядя хоббиту прямо в глаза так внимательно, что Бильбо не может отвернуться, как бы ему этого ни хотелось. — Подаренный, принятый и засвидетельствованный. Очень ценный подарок, имеющий огромное значение. Символ нашего союза.  
  
— Что... — сипит Бильбо.  
  
— Я не хотел, чтобы это случилось так скоро. Я этого не планировал. Я хотел подождать... Дождаться, пока всё закончится, и я смогу тебе всё объяснить. Но в моём сердце я всегда желал сделать это, — ладони крепче сжимают руки Бильбо, Торин наклоняется к хоббиту ещё ближе, от яркой надежды, горящей в его глазах, перехватывает дыхание. — Бильбо, я серьёзно. Останься здесь. Останься со мной. Я хочу, чтобы ты был рядом. Naiblil'âmralê...  
  
— Что это значит? — Бильбо дрожит, сердце болезненно сжимается, он боится услышать ответ, но ему необходимо знать, что за слово Торин произносит с таким восхищением, надеждой, благоговением и прочими чувствами, которые просто не могут быть обращены к Бильбо.  
  
Торин, похоже, наконец смущается, хоть и немного поздновато.  
  
— Я не могу дать тебе точного перевода. «Обручение» по смыслу ближе всего.  
  
— В смысле... Обручение. Женитьба. Как сочетаться браком. Жениться. Ты — на мне. Ты хочешь на мне жениться. — Бильбо уверен, что если повторит ещё несколько раз, идея перестанет казаться такой безумной. — Ты, Торин, хочешь жениться на мне.  
  
— Я собирался подождать, — торопливо продолжает гном. — Не нужно ничего решать сейчас, Бильбо. Просто останься в Эреборе... Останься со мной. Обдумай всё здесь, со мной.  
  
Бильбо нужно отвести взгляд, нужно оторваться от всего, что напоминало бы ему о Торине, потому что он никогда, никогда в жизни и не мечтал ни о чём подобном, потому что в голове до сих пор не укладывается, как такое возможно, потому что он всё ещё тонет в воспоминаниях о событиях последних недель, не знает, где верх, а где низ, и он не справляется с собой, а теперь ещё и это...  
  
Торин был недосягаем. Так было спокойней. Все чувства были тщательно заперты и спрятаны глубоко-глубоко, а теперь Торин, улыбаясь как ни в чём не бывало, вытащил их наружу и выпустил, словно сметающий всё на своём пути осенний ураган. Бильбо чувствует, как сводит сердце и дыхание вырывается короткими, частыми рывками, глаза жжёт, и всего слишком, слишком много и слишком быстро...  
  
— Бильбо?  
  
— Я не могу, — шепчет он. — Не могу. Торин, я не могу... Мне не справиться с этим. Не сейчас. Это слишком для меня. Я не могу. Я...  
  
С кровати раздаётся тихий, сорванный вздох. Торин медленно отпускает его ладони и убирает руки. Бильбо старается не смотреть, уткнувшись взглядом в пол, и пытается не дать картинке перед глазами стать окончательно размытой.  
  
— Я понимаю, — говорит Торин пустым, мёртвым голосом. Бильбо поднимает на него глаза, но гном прямым, ничего не выражающим взглядом смотрит в стену.  
  
Бильбо тут же отводит взгляд, снова трёт веки ладонью и с трудом поднимается на ноги.  
  
— Я... — он замолкает, вздыхает и силится зацепиться хоть за что-нибудь, чтобы не сойти с ума окончательно. — Ты... Ты будешь хорошим королём, Торин.  
  
Идти тяжело, словно он продирается сквозь густую, неподатливую смолу. Когда он добирается до двери, в ушах звенит. Ему нужно домой, к его креслу и солнечному свету, чтобы посидеть в одиночестве, собраться с мыслями и крепко подумать. Обдумать всё подальше от беспокойных гномов, от полных чувств и надежды синих глаз Торина.  
  
Он выходит за дверь и изо всех сил старается не слышать резких, горьких, надломленных вдохов, что летят за ним по пятам.


	2. Глава 2

_— О чём они так дол­го го­ворят? — бор­мо­чет То­рин, хму­рясь в сто­рону сто­ящих у даль­ней сте­ны до­ма Бе­ор­на с Ген­даль­фом во всю мощь сво­их цар­ских бро­вей.  
  
Биль­бо под­ни­ма­ет на не­го гла­за, от­вле­ка­ясь от зна­комс­тва с боль­шой и ти­хой ко­ровой из Бе­ор­но­ва ста­да, и по­жима­ет пле­чами.  
  
— Мне ка­жет­ся, — дру­желюб­но от­ве­ча­ет Ба­лин, — они, как и по­ложе­но ра­зум­ным лю­дям, об­сто­ятель­но вы­яс­ня­ют, нуж­но ли гос­по­дину Обо­рот­ню вы­гонять нас из до­ма на ми­лость ор­ка­ми или нет.  
  
— Ес­ли он со­бира­ет­ся нас выш­вырнуть, пусть на­конец ре­шит­ся и выш­вырнет. Не по­нимаю, по­чему Ген­дальф его так дол­го умас­ли­ва­ет, — про­дол­жа­ет не­доволь­но дуть­ся гном, хо­тя Биль­бо рис­кнул бы пред­по­ложить, что сам То­рин сло­во «дуть­ся» бы не одоб­рил. «Тя­готить­ся мрач­ны­ми ду­мами» — вот ещё од­но под­хо­дящее опи­сание его за­нятию.  
  
— По­тому, — взды­ха­ет Биль­бо, пог­ла­живая и по­чёсы­вая нос Бес­си (так, по край­не ме­ре, он толь­ко что на­зывал ко­рову), — что мы вло­мились к че­лове­ку в дом без приг­ла­шения, а у Ген­даль­фа есть хоть ка­кое-то вос­пи­тание.  
  
— Вос­пи­тание, — през­ри­тель­но кри­вит­ся То­рин, буд­то ус­лы­шал осо­бен­но гряз­ное ру­гатель­ство, а не на­поми­нание о прос­тей­ших пра­вилах по­веде­ния в об­щес­тве, — не при­годит­ся вам про­тив дра­кона и ор­ков, мас­тер Бэг­гинс.  
  
(Ме­сяцы спус­тя Биль­бо рас­пи­ра­ет от ис­те­ричес­ко­го хо­хота, ког­да дра­кон на­рас­пев ши­пит ему: «Ты та­кой бла­говос­пи­тан­ный...»)  
  
— Что ж, они при­годи­лись нам сей­час, гос­по­дин То­рин Ду­бощит! — ряв­ка­ет хоб­бит и нас­лажда­ет­ся удив­лённым ли­цом То­рина и лёг­кой улыб­кой Ба­лина. По­нем­но­гу, с каж­дым днём всё боль­ше, То­рин от­кры­ва­ет­ся пе­ред Биль­бо, и хоб­бит те­перь да­же не сом­не­ва­ет­ся, что гно­мий ко­роль с детс­тва не при­вык, что­бы его ре­шения и сло­ва ос­па­рива­ли. — Имен­но по­это­му пе­рего­воры ве­дёт Ген­дальф, а не ты.  
  
Ба­лин сме­ёт­ся в бо­роду, То­рин по­сыла­ет им обо­им не­доб­рый взгляд при­щурен­ных глаз, а по­том сно­ва от­во­рачи­ва­ет­ся к вол­шебни­ку и обо­рот­ню.  
  
— К то­му же, — про­дол­жа­ет хоб­бит, — мне нра­вит­ся мас­тер Бе­орн.  
  
Го­лова То­рина рез­ко по­вора­чива­ет­ся, и вот уже Биль­бо ока­зыва­ет­ся под его хму­рым взгля­дом.  
  
— И по­чему ты так ре­шил?  
  
— Я не спал, ког­да он вер­нулся ра­но ут­ром, — по­жима­ет пле­чами Биль­бо. — Пос­ле до­воль­но, кхм... не­лов­ко­го зна­комс­тва мы ми­ло по­бол­та­ли о са­доводс­тве.  
  
То­рин сто­ит, как гро­мом по­ражён­ный, по­том по­нима­ет, как он, дол­жно быть, выг­ля­дит, и на­чина­ет злить­ся.  
  
— Са­доводс­тве? — ли­цо гно­ма ис­ка­жа­ет гри­маса омер­зе­ния.  
  
— Да, То­рин, о са­доводс­тве! — Биль­бо всплёс­ки­ва­ет ру­ками и твёр­до ре­ша­ет, что хва­тит с не­го та­кого от­но­шения. То­рин мо­жет и из­ме­нил своё мне­ние о поль­зе Биль­бо в от­ря­де и бо­лее-ме­нее при­нял его в друж­ные ря­ды сво­их спут­ни­ков, но быть по­душ­кой для битья, ког­да у Его Ве­личес­тва слу­ча­ет­ся пло­хое нас­тро­ение, хоб­бит не под­пи­сывал­ся. Биль­бо по­ряд­ком ус­тал го­нять­ся за его одоб­ре­ни­ем, спа­сибо боль­шое.   
  
— И ты не до­гадал­ся во вре­мя этой ва­шей ми­лой бе­седы поп­ро­сить у не­го по­мощи? — це­дит То­рин сквозь зу­бы, уг­ро­жа­юще на­висая над Биль­бо, что ещё нес­коль­ко ме­сяцев на­зад выз­ва­ло бы у хоб­би­та бу­рю из­ви­нений.  
  
Биль­бо по­шире рас­прав­ля­ет пле­чи и от­ве­ча­ет пы­шуще­му гне­вом гномь­ему ко­ролю не ме­нее не­доволь­ным взгля­дом.  
  
— Нет! Мне пон­ра­вил­ся его сад! Это очень кра­сивый сад, и че­ловек, ко­торый так хо­рошо за­ботит­ся о рас­те­ни­ях и жи­вот­ных, прос­то не мо­жет быть пло­хим, по­это­му я ре­шил, что ни­чего дур­но­го не про­изой­дёт, ес­ли я с ним нем­ножко по­бол­таю. Так и выш­ло! А ещё он дал мне па­роч­ку со­ветов, как улуч­шить уро­жай­ность клуб­ни­ки и от­ва­дить жу­ков от ро­зовых кус­тов. Мы за­меча­тель­но по­об­ща­лись, и я от все­го сер­дца со­бира­юсь приг­ла­сить его в сле­ду­ющий раз к се­бе на чай!  
  
То­рин вздра­гива­ет и нем­но­го отс­тра­ня­ет­ся.  
  
— Ты со­бира­ешь­ся приг­ла­сить на чай мед­ве­дя? — очень мед­ленно спра­шива­ет он, ос­тавляя «ты, иди­от нес­час­тный» не­дос­ка­зан­ным, но от­чётли­во раз­ли­чимым.  
  
— Я!.. — в за­пале про­дол­жа­ет Биль­бо, но тут же умол­ка­ет, по­тому что его воп­ли на­чина­ют прив­ле­кать вни­мание. Ос­таль­ные гно­мы как-то нер­вно на них пог­ля­дыва­ют, но сто­ит Биль­бо за­метить, тут же от­во­дят гла­за в сто­рону. Ба­лин де­монс­тра­тив­но уса­жива­ет­ся на скамью в па­ре фу­тов от них, всем сво­им ви­дом по­казы­вая, что за­нят раз­го­вором с бра­том.  
  
— Да, — про­дол­жа­ет Биль­бо чуть ти­ше, — я со­бира­юсь приг­ла­сить Бе­ор­на на чай и по­доз­ре­ваю, что вес­ти он се­бя бу­дет впол­не по-че­лове­чес­ки. По­тому что я бы вёл се­бя имен­но так в при­ят­ной ком­па­нии. А Бе­орн, в от­ли­чие от не­кото­рых здесь при­сутс­тву­ющих, — ком­па­ния на­ип­ри­ят­ней­шая!  
  
То­рин хмы­ка­ет и, скрес­тив ру­ки на гру­ди, прис­ло­ня­ет­ся к де­ревян­но­му стол­бу.  
  
— Я ему не до­веряю, — бор­мо­чет гном.  
  
— Ну, да, вот так сюр­приз, — фыр­ка­ет Биль­бо.  
  
То­рин мгно­вение мол­чит, по­том не­доволь­ство на его ли­це сме­ня­ет­ся за­дум­чи­вым, хму­рым не­пони­мани­ем.  
  
— Что ты хо­чешь этим ска­зать? — по­вора­чива­ет­ся он к Биль­бо.  
  
— Я хо­чу ска­зать, что ты, То­рин Ду­бощит, во­об­ще ни­кому не до­веря­ешь.  
  
Угол­ки губ То­рина едут вниз, в пле­чах по­яв­ля­ет­ся ка­кая-то стран­ная ско­ван­ность, ру­ки чуть креп­че сжи­ма­ют­ся на гру­ди. Это неп­ри­выч­ное вы­раже­ние, и Биль­бо ка­жет­ся, То­рин на этот раз дей­стви­тель­но ос­корбил­ся.  
  
— Я до­веряю те­бе, — го­ворит он на­конец. — Я до­веряю тем, кто по­шёл за мной, — про­дол­жа­ет То­рин, кив­ком го­ловы ука­зывая на гно­мов, хо­тя Биль­бо ещё не ото­шёл от пер­во­го приз­на­ния. — А обо­рот­ню я не до­веряю, — за­кан­чи­ва­ет он мрач­ным то­ном, — по­тому что он ещё не дал мне по­вода для до­верия. Точ­но так же, как я не до­веряю вол­шебни­ку. Моё до­верие рас­простра­ня­ет­ся толь­ко на тех, кто ус­пел его зас­лу­жить.  
  
Биль­бо от­кры­ва­ет рот, что­бы что-то ска­зать, но тут же зах­ло­пыва­ет. Хо­чет выс­ка­зать ещё ка­кую-то мысль, но не ре­ша­ет­ся.  
  
— Я... Э... Мда. Прос­ти... — не­ук­лю­же про­из­но­сит он в кон­це кон­цов, но То­рин ко­рот­ко ки­ва­ет в от­вет.  
  
Пос­ле это­го ти­шина не ка­жет­ся та­кой неп­ри­ят­ной, Биль­бо воз­вра­ща­ет­ся к по­чёсы­ванию Бес­си за уша­ми, а То­рин — к хму­рому и за­дум­чи­вому со­зер­ца­нию че­го-то не­види­мого вда­леке.  
  
— Так ты прав­да... — Биль­бо умол­ка­ет и су­дорож­но пы­та­ет­ся при­думать, как бы так спро­сить по­луч­ше. Он уже хо­чет сде­лать вид, что ни­чего не го­ворил, но То­рин обо­рачи­ва­ет­ся и под­ни­ма­ет на не­го вы­жида­ющий взгляд. Хоб­бит ре­ша­ет­ся и вы­пали­ва­ет: — Ты прав­да мне до­веря­ешь?  
  
То­рин нем­но­го удив­лённо при­под­ни­ма­ет бровь и ко­рот­ко ки­ва­ет, слов­но это са­мой со­бой ра­зуме­ет­ся.  
  
— Я стал до­верять те­бе не сра­зу, — приз­на­ёт­ся гном. — Я сом­не­вал­ся, по­чему Ген­дальф за­думал взять имен­но те­бя, и не по­нимал, по­чему ты сог­ла­сил­ся ид­ти с на­ми. А сей­час? — То­рин нак­ло­ня­ет­ся, и во взгля­де его Биль­бо чи­та­ет го­рячую убеж­дённость. — Я до­верил бы те­бе собс­твен­ную жизнь.  
  
Что-то стран­ное про­ис­хо­дит в гру­ди Биль­бо, что-то за­полош­но тре­пещет внут­ри, от­че­го гу­бы са­ми рас­плы­ва­ют­ся в улыб­ке и ли­цо его, уве­рен хоб­бит, ста­новит­ся прос­то иди­от­ским. Он пос­пешно от­во­рачи­ва­ет­ся к Бес­си и гла­дит её мор­ду до тех пор, по­ка ли­цу не воз­вра­ща­ет­ся при­выч­ное вы­раже­ние.  
  
— Тог­да по­верь мне и сей­час, — хоб­бит ки­ва­ет в сто­рону Ген­даль­фа и Бе­ор­на, всё ещё пог­ло­щён­ных ти­хим раз­го­вором. — Дай им спо­кой­но по­гово­рить и об­ме­нять­ся лю­без­ностя­ми. Не всё на све­те мож­но по­лучить по пер­во­му тре­бова­нию. К то­му же, ес­ли Бе­орн ре­шит нас всё-та­ки выг­нать, по­ка они го­ворят, мы ус­пе­ем нем­но­го от­дохнуть. Ор­кам сю­да не проб­рать­ся, а мы все вы­мота­ны, — Биль­бо по­вора­чива­ет­ся в дру­гую сто­рону, где гно­мы кое-как сто­ят, дер­жась друг за дру­га или при­валив­шись к де­ревян­ным стол­бам, а кто и вов­се ус­пел улечь­ся на со­лому. — Пусть они тор­гу­ют­ся и спо­рят по­доль­ше, тог­да мы ус­пе­ем наб­рать­ся сил пе­ред но­вой по­гоней.  
  
Нес­коль­ко мгно­вений То­рин оце­нива­юще смот­рит на Биль­бо, по­том пе­рево­дит взгляд на гно­мов, не­надол­го за­дер­жи­ва­ясь гла­зами на каж­дом. По­том он сно­ва ог­ля­дыва­ет­ся на хоб­би­та, ко­рот­ко ки­ва­ет и боль­ше не про­из­но­сит ни сло­ва, а поч­ти че­рез пол­ча­са их уже приг­ла­ша­ют за стол к зав­тра­ку._   
  


***

  
Он ти­хонеч­ко ухо­дит, не­види­мый и нес­лы­шимый, и ос­тавля­ет пос­ле се­бя ко­ротень­кую за­пис­ку, в ко­торой про­ща­ет­ся со все­ми и приг­ла­ша­ет их как-ни­будь в гос­ти. На ду­ше скре­бут кош­ки, сто­ит ему пред­ста­вить ра­зоча­рован­ные ли­ца гно­мов, ког­да те най­дут его отс­тра­нён­но-веж­ли­вое пос­ла­ние, но вы­дер­жать сей­час все их при­чита­ния и про­щания у не­го нет ни ма­лей­ших сил.  
  
Спра­вить­ся с дра­коном — это од­но де­ло, а вот пе­режить эмо­ци­ональ­ных гно­мов — ис­пы­тание, к ко­торо­му ра­зум Биль­бо сей­час аб­со­лют­но не го­тов. Нет, не сей­час, ког­да его слов­но вы­жали и пе­ремо­лоли прош­лым раз­го­вором. Вос­по­мина­ния о сло­вах То­рина, о блес­ке в его гла­зах и тёп­лых, шер­ша­вых ла­донях соп­ро­вож­да­ют хоб­би­та до са­мого Дей­ла. Нор­маль­но поп­ро­щать­ся с гно­мами ему не даст сте­на не­пони­мания и бь­ющи­еся в неё бес­ко­неч­ные воп­ро­сы и па­ника.  
  
Кро­ме все­го про­чего, Биль­бо бес­по­ко­ит са­мый глав­ный воп­рос: «А зна­ли ли они?». То­рин ска­зал, что сце­на с миф­ри­ловой коль­чу­гой бы­ла «до­сад­ным не­допо­нима­ни­ем тра­диций».  
  
Биль­бо вспо­мина­ет, как мол­ча­ливо сто­яли тог­да гно­мы, наб­лю­дая, как миф­рил ук­ры­ва­ет его пле­чи и грудь, и чувс­тву­ет, что умуд­рился в тот день стать единс­твен­ным, кто ни­чего не по­нял и не за­метил собс­твен­но­го об­ру­чения. Он вспо­мина­ет, ка­кие стран­ные со­чувс­твен­ные взгля­ды бро­сал ему Фи­ли, ког­да спра­шивал о са­мочувс­твии То­рина, и как ник­то по­чему-то не удив­лялся, что в ли­хора­доч­ном бре­ду под­горный ко­роль зо­вёт хоб­би­та.  
  
Все эти ку­соч­ки прек­расно скла­дыва­ют­ся в бе­зум­ную кар­ти­ну, ко­торой бы­ла его жизнь пос­ледний год.  
  
Ему хва­та­ет моз­гов ос­та­новить­ся в Дей­ле и дож­дать­ся Ген­даль­фа. Вол­шебник мо­жет ока­зать­ся весь­ма по­лез­ным спут­ни­ком в дол­гом и да­лёком пу­тешес­твии как для бе­зопас­ности, так и для при­ят­ной бе­седы. Ему нра­вит­ся Ген­дальф. Вол­шебник нем­но­го гру­боват, да и есть у не­го стран­ная при­выч­ка бро­дить ту­да-сю­да и за­гадоч­но шеп­тать се­бе под нос, но чувс­тву­ет­ся в его си­ле что-то прос­тое, при­выч­ное и глу­бокое, от­че­го Биль­бо ста­новит­ся лег­че, в ка­ких бы об­сто­ятель­ствах им бы ни до­велось встре­тить­ся.  
  
Хоб­би­ту хва­та­ет двух дней неп­рекра­ща­ющих­ся уг­рю­мых по­качи­ваний го­ловой и раз­дра­жён­ных бор­мо­таний, что­бы по­жалеть о сво­ём ре­шении.  
  
— И чем же ты на­мерен за­нять­ся, — вып­лё­выва­ет Ген­дальф, по­ка они не­тороп­ли­вым ша­гом едут вдоль скло­нов по те­чению Ан­ду­ина, — ког­да вер­нёшь­ся в свою ми­лую, ти­хую но­ру?  
  
В ис­полне­нии Ген­даль­фа «ми­лая» и «ти­хая» зву­чат от­борной пло­щад­ной бранью.  
  
— Я на­мерен, — скри­пит зу­бами Биль­бо, сжи­мая в ку­лаке по­водья, — за­варить чай­ни­чек чая в нас­то­ящем за­вароч­ном чай­ни­ке. По­том я зай­мусь убор­кой. По­том ся­ду в своё крес­ло с по­душ­ка­ми пе­ред ка­мином, ко­торый вдруг не за­ду­ет и не заль­ёт дож­дём, и от­дохну в спо­кой­ствии и оди­ночес­тве! А по­том, ут­ром, я пой­ду по­лоть ого­род, ко­торый сей­час на­вер­ня­ка в бе­зоб­разном сос­то­янии. И бу­ду жить в ти­ши и бла­гопо­лучии, не бес­по­ко­ясь, что на ме­ня сей­час что-то выс­ко­чит и по­пыта­ет­ся убить, или ду­мая, чья стра­жа сле­ду­ющая или по­чему гно­мы та­кие... гно­мы!  
  
Ген­дальф рас­ку­рива­ет труб­ку, что-то сер­ди­то бор­мо­ча в бо­роду про «глу­пых гно­мов», ко­торые «сна­чала де­ла­ют, а по­том ду­ма­ют», и Биль­бо поч­ти оса­жива­ет по­ни.   
  
— Так ты то­же знал? — вы­пали­ва­ет он. — Не­уже­ли зна­ли все, кро­ме ме­ня?!  
  
— Знал что, мас­тер Бэг­гинс? — бур­чит вол­шебник, не вы­пус­кая труб­ки изо рта, не­доволь­ный всем на све­те.  
  
— Что я вля­пал­ся в трек­ля­тое об­ру­чение, о ко­тором ник­то не удо­сужил­ся мне рас­ска­зать!  
  
Ген­дальф ис­ко­са смот­рит на хоб­би­та и пых­тит труб­кой.  
  
— Я на­чал по­доз­ре­вать, ког­да уви­дел миф­ри­ловую коль­чу­гу. Прос­то так гно­мы по­доб­ны­ми ве­щами не раз­да­рива­ют­ся, тем бо­лее за­ражён­ные дра­конь­ей бо­лезнью. Я ре­шил, что над­ви­га­юща­яся вой­на — де­ло по­важ­нее.  
  
— А по­чему миф­рил име­ет та­кое ог­ромное зна­чение? — изум­ля­ет­ся хоб­бит, нак­ло­ня­ясь, что­бы раз­гля­деть по­лос­ку блес­тя­щего ме­тал­ла под ру­баш­кой. — Это же обыч­ная сталь-се­реб­рянка.  
  
— Миф­рил, — с не­годо­вани­ем от­ве­ча­ет ему вол­шебник, — са­мый ред­кий ме­талл в ми­ре. И цен­нее этой «се­реб­рянки» во всей сок­ро­вищ­ни­це был толь­ко сам Ар­кен­стон.  
  
Биль­бо хму­ро сжи­ма­ет че­люс­ти и га­да­ет, по­чему ник­то рань­ше не до­гадал­ся ему об этом рас­ска­зать!  
  
— И что, ни­кого это не уди­вило? Что То­рин вот так взял и... на­дел на ме­ня что-то вро­де гномь­его об­ру­чаль­но­го коль­ца?!  
  
— Биль­бо Бэг­гинс, — ряв­ка­ет Ген­дальф, буд­то поп­равля­ет зар­вавше­гося уче­ника, — я уве­рен, единс­твен­ным, для ко­го это ста­ло сюр­при­зом, был ты сам!  
  
— Что?! — хоб­бит сжи­ма­ет ко­лен­ки на по­ни так силь­но, что Не­забуд­ка (как стал на­зывать её Биль­бо), жа­лоб­но ржёт и мо­та­ет го­ловой, и у Биль­бо ухо­дит нес­коль­ко ми­нут на то, что­бы сно­ва с ней сов­ла­дать. — Но как? Что ты хо­чешь этим ска­зать? Как это я единс­твен­ный?! Это не смеш­но. То­рин...  
  
— То­рина мас­те­ром на­мёков не на­зовёшь, — гром­ко пе­реби­ва­ет его вол­шебник. — Не уме­ет он вес­ти тон­ких игр, а по гномь­им стан­дартам он был в те­бя до умо­пом­ра­чения, прос­то по уши влюб­лён! Я дав­ным-дав­но со­вето­вал ему рас­ска­зать те­бе о сво­их чувс­твах. Но, ра­зуме­ет­ся, он не стал ме­ня слу­шать и убе­дил се­бя в том, что по­ход важ­нее!  
  
— Дав­ным-дав­но... По уши... Что? Как дав­но...  
  
— И что­бы из всех воп­ро­сов, — про­дол­жа­ет сер­ди­то пых­теть труб­кой Ген­дальф, — он ре­шил быть де­ликат­ным в этом! Ес­ли б он так хо­рошо скры­вал­ся, ког­да со­бирал ком­па­нию на Эре­бор, мно­гих неп­ри­ят­ностей мож­но бы­ло б прос­то из­бе­жать!  
  
Биль­бо чувс­тву­ет, что ещё чуть-чуть, и он сва­лит­ся в об­мо­рок, вот пря­мо сей­час. Влюб­лён? Дав­ным-дав­но? По уши влюб­лён?  
  
— Мы сей­час про То­рина го­ворим? То­рина Ду­бощи­та? Он ещё боль­шой та­кой, мрач­ный? Лю­бит раз­гла­голь­ство­вать о том, что он ко­роль? — и не­дося­га­емо вы­ше Биль­бо по столь­ким при­чинам... — И про ме­ня, да? По­лурос­ли­ка из Ши­ра? Ко­торый ме­чом-то ма­хать пра­виль­но не уме­ет, Ген­дальф!  
  
— Да, Биль­бо! — не вы­дер­жи­ва­ет вол­шебник. — Про те­бя и То­рина Ду­бощи­та! Про двух ду­раков, ко­торые, к мо­ему глу­боко­му не­удо­воль­ствию, столь­ко вре­мени хо­дят вок­руг да око­ло, как па­ра нез­ре­лых маль­чи­шек! Один — по­тому что нас­толь­ко за­вяз в сво­их гран­ди­оз­ных пла­нах на бу­дущее, что не ви­дит нас­то­яще­го, дру­гой — по­тому что тря­сёт­ся над сво­им спо­кой­стви­ем и не за­меча­ет, что про­ис­хо­дит у не­го пря­мо под но­сом!  
  
— Я не... — Биль­бо за­мол­ка­ет и час­то-час­то мор­га­ет. Он уже и сам тол­ком не зна­ет, че­му хо­чет вос­про­тивить­ся. Но тут ему вспо­мина­ет­ся од­на лю­бопыт­ная де­таль. Ген­дальф дав­но по­сове­товал То­рину рас­ска­зать обо всём? Но пос­ледний раз до бит­вы они ви­делись с вол­шебни­ком...  
  
— Так это... Это на­чалось ещё до Ли­холесья?  
  
— Зе­лено­лесья, — фыр­ка­ет Ген­дальф. — Пос­та­рай­ся, что­бы эль­фы не ус­лы­шали, как ты на­зыва­ешь их вла­дения, ког­да бу­дешь про­ез­жать ми­мо, мас­тер хоб­бит. И да, — вол­шебник взды­ха­ет, тря­сёт го­ловой и про­дол­жа­ет уже го­раз­до мяг­че: — Да, Биль­бо. По край­ней ме­ре тог­да я за­метил, что чувс­тво, ко­торое к те­бе ис­пы­тыва­ет То­рин, — лю­бовь.  
  
Пос­ле та­ких за­яв­ле­ний Биль­бо нуж­но за­ново на­учить­ся ды­шать. Лю­бовь. То­рин уже про­из­но­сил это неп­ростое сло­во, но Биль­бо ни­ког­да не слы­шал, что­бы кто-ни­будь го­ворил его с та­кой не­поко­леби­мой уве­рен­ностью. То­рин лю­бит его. Хоб­би­ту ин­стинктив­но хо­чет­ся рас­сме­ять­ся: как это То­рин, лю­бит, да ещё и Биль­бо? Но ему ста­новит­ся не до сме­ха, сто­ит толь­ко вспом­нить все раз­го­воры, что гном вёл о же­нить­бе.  
  
Вот оно, зна­чит, как. Те­перь всё яс­но. То­рин лю­бит Биль­бо. И как бы бе­зум­но это ни зву­чало, факт ос­та­ёт­ся фак­том.  
  
А лю­бит ли Биль­бо То­рина?  
  
Он ни­ког­да не раз­ре­шал се­бе раз­мышлять на эту те­му. Он зна­ет, что ря­дом с гно­мом ощу­ща­ет се­бя цель­ным. Он зна­ет, что мир ста­новит­ся яр­че, ес­ли в нём есть То­рин, а ког­да он улы­ба­ет­ся, что-то раз­го­ра­ет­ся в гру­ди хоб­би­та, как пы­ла­ющие куз­нечные гор­ны. Зна­ет, что с То­рином лег­ко быть са­мим со­бой, че­го не слу­чалось с Биль­бо дол­гие го­ды. Он при­вык быть прос­то мис­те­ром Бэг­гинсом — име­нем со все­ми при­лага­ющи­мися обя­зан­ностя­ми и ожи­дани­ями. С То­рином он стал Биль­бо, ко­торо­го вы­рас­тил в се­бе сам.  
  
Но лю­бовь ка­залась Биль­бо до сих пор та­кой не­дос­ти­жимой, та­кой без­на­дёж­но да­лёкой. Он с тру­дом мог се­бе пред­ста­вить, ка­кой мог­ла бы ока­зать­ся их с То­рином лю­бовь, он всё ещё не ве­рил в ре­аль­ность про­ис­хо­дяще­го, что­бы спо­кой­но приз­нать­ся са­мому се­бе в сво­их чувс­твах.  
  
— Мне нуж­но вре­мя, Ген­дальф, — го­ворит он на­конец. — То­рин, по­хоже, про­вёл ме­сяцы, об­ду­мывая всё вдоль и по­перёк и вы­наши­вая пла­ны. А я... Прош­ло нес­коль­ко дней, и на ме­ня на­вали­лось столь­ко все­го! Мне нуж­но вре­мя, что­бы по­думать. Что­бы ра­зоб­рать­ся во всём. Что­бы ме­ня ник­то не под­го­нял.  
  
Ген­дальф сно­ва фыр­ка­ет, бор­мо­чет что-то не­раз­борчи­вое и ка­ча­ет го­ловой, но боль­ше эту те­му не под­ни­ма­ет.  
  


***

  
_— Зна­чит, Эре­бор...  
  
Ещё од­на ти­хая, спо­кой­ная ночь. Ещё од­на ночь, ко­торую Биль­бо про­водит в ком­па­нии То­рина, при­валив­шись спи­ной к не­высо­кому де­рев­цу и гля­дя на не­бо. Эта стра­жа вы­пала гно­му, он сто­ит ря­дом, об­ло­котив­шись на ствол, и вни­матель­ны­ми гла­зами ос­матри­ва­ет хол­мы, иног­да бро­сая ко­рот­кие взгля­ды на ос­таль­ных чле­нов по­хода. Он не прек­ра­ща­ет сле­дить за го­ризон­том, ког­да слы­шит го­лос хоб­би­та, но, не обо­рачи­ва­ясь пол­ностью, слег­ка нак­ло­ня­ет го­лову в его сто­рону.  
  
— Что — Эре­бор? — нас­то­рожен­но спра­шива­ет гном.  
  
— Рас­ска­жи о нём.  
  
— Он ле­жит в ру­инах, сож­жённый дра­конь­им пла­менем, — раз­да­ёт­ся мол­ни­енос­ное ры­чание То­рина.  
  
Биль­бо очень хо­чет­ся стук­нуть его по но­ге, но ка­ким-то чу­дом он се­бя сдер­жи­ва­ет.  
  
— Да знаю я, глу­пый ты гном. Ус­пел нас­лу­шать­ся и про дра­кона, и про огонь, и про смерть от вос­пла­мене­ния, и да­же про ру­ины. Я хо­чу спро­сить, ка­ким он был до это­го?  
  
То­рин — си­лу­эт в лун­ном све­те, Биль­бо не раз­гля­деть его ли­ца. Но он за­меча­ет, как вдруг нап­ря­га­ет­ся гном и по­вора­чива­ет го­лову, что­бы заг­ля­нуть Биль­бо в гла­за.  
  
— Что ты име­ешь в ви­ду?  
  
— Я хо­чу ска­зать, — фыр­ка­ет хоб­бит, за­каты­вая гла­за, — ка­ким Эре­бор был, ког­да ты жил в нём? Ког­да он был не да­лёкой по­терян­ной ро­диной, а прос­то... до­мом?  
  
Ему всё ещё не вид­но ли­ца То­рина, но он от­чётли­во слы­шит дол­гий, мед­ленный вы­дох, за ко­торым нас­ту­па­ет ти­шина. То­рин сно­ва от­во­рачи­ва­ет­ся, прон­зая даль гла­зами, чер­ты скры­ва­ет гус­тая пе­лена во­лос. Мол­ча­ние длит­ся. Биль­бо на­чина­ет нер­вно ёр­зать, эта ти­шина меж­ду ни­ми дру­гая, не при­выч­ная и у­ют­ная. Хоб­бит уже от­кры­ва­ет рот, что­бы из­ви­нить­ся за то, что ле­зет, ку­да не сле­ду­ет, по­тому что это и вправ­ду слиш­ком лич­ное и вов­се не его де­ло, но То­рин спол­за­ет спи­ной по де­реву и тя­жело опус­ка­ет­ся ря­дом, кла­дёт лок­ти на ко­лени и упи­ра­ет­ся взгля­дом в го­ризонт.  
  
— По­чему ты спра­шива­ешь? — го­ворит То­рин, но в воп­ро­се нет ни об­ви­нений, ни гне­ва, ни на­мёка на по­доз­ри­тель­ность. Го­лос ти­хий и оза­дачен­ный, без­за­щит­ный, и это са­мые сер­дечные сло­ва, ко­торые Биль­бо слы­шал с тех са­мых па­мят­ных «Я ни­ког­да так в жиз­ни не оши­бал­ся».  
  
— По­чему бы мне не спра­шивать?  
  
То­рин пок­репче сжи­ма­ет ру­ками ко­лени, весь сгор­блен­ный и още­тинив­ший­ся.  
  
— Это не твоя ро­дина. И не твои ис­то­рии. Ты ни­чего не знал об Эре­боре до то­го, как под­пи­сал кон­тракт. У те­бя нет при­чин спра­шивать, ка­ким он был рань­ше.  
  
— Но он ведь твой дом, прав­да? Или был им... — ды­хание Биль­бо пе­рех­ва­тыва­ет, ког­да гном рез­ко по­вора­чива­ет к не­му го­лову, не­видя­щим взгля­дом гля­дя на хоб­би­та и сжи­мая ку­лаки на ко­ленях. — Мне... Мне, по прав­де ска­зать, не нуж­но сок­ро­вищ. У ме­ня есть моя но­ра, имя Бэг­гинса со всем при­лага­ющим­ся к не­му прес­ти­жем и про­чей че­пухой. И зо­лото не при­несёт мне ни­какой поль­зы. Бо­гатс­тва мне без­различ­ны. Но... Как я уже го­ворил. Это всё бу­дет со мной, ког­да я вер­нусь до­мой. Эре­бор — то­же дом, я о нём ни­чего не знаю, но это дом. И он сто­ит то­го, что­бы от­пра­вить­ся в пу­тешес­твие. И ес­ли мне при­дёт­ся прой­ти сквозь огонь, смерть и раз­ру­шения, мне бы хо­телось знать, за­чем. По­чему всё это так важ­но.  
  
Сно­ва по­виса­ет мол­ча­ние. Биль­бо ук­радкой ко­сит­ся на гно­ма, То­рин аб­со­лют­но не­под­ви­жен, го­лова по­вёр­ну­та в сто­рону хоб­би­та, ку­лаки креп­ко сжа­ты на ко­ленях. Ти­шина длит­ся и длит­ся, ста­новит­ся не­лов­кой, и Биль­бо на­чина­ет по­иг­ры­вать коль­цом в кар­ма­не. Это уже прев­ра­тилось в нер­вную при­выч­ку, хоб­бит ка­та­ет тёп­лый зо­лотой круг­ля­шок меж­ду паль­цев и чувс­тву­ет, как нап­ря­жение в воз­ду­хе уси­лива­ет­ся.  
  
— Слу­шай, из­ви­ни, — го­ворит он на­конец, под­ни­ма­ясь с мес­та, что­бы дать То­рину по­быть од­но­му. — Прос­ти, это, в кон­це кон­цов, не моё де­ло. Я не хо­тел...  
  
То­рин хва­та­ет его за ру­кав ру­баш­ки, все­го дву­мя паль­ца­ми за ман­же­ту, и тя­нет об­ратно вниз. Биль­бо ог­ля­дыва­ет­ся и са­дит­ся ря­дом, гном тут же уби­ра­ет ру­ку, буд­то ни­чего и не бы­ло.  
  
— Ког­да я был ма­лень­ким, — ти­хим, за­дум­чи­вым го­лосом вспо­мина­ет То­рин, — я лю­бил тай­ком про­бирать­ся на сте­ны. Или в ко­пи и к куз­ням. Я час­то по­падал в неп­ри­ят­ности и веч­но тас­кал за со­бой сес­тру пос­мотреть на зо­лотые ре­ки в кам­не под го­родом.  
  
Биль­бо прис­ло­ня­ет­ся спи­ной к дре­вес­но­му ство­лу и улы­ба­ет­ся, пред­став­ляя се­бе ма­лень­ко­го То­рина, без сом­не­ний, сво­еволь­но­го и очень де­лово­го.  
  
— Я не знал, что у те­бя есть сес­тра.  
  
— Мать Фи­ли и Ки­ли, Дис. При­мер­ная дочь ро­да Ду­рина, луч­ше не сыс­кать. — Биль­бо слы­шит ко­рот­кий сме­шок, и его собс­твен­ная улыб­ка ши­рит­ся. То­рин всег­да так стро­го сле­дит за со­бой, вы­пол­няя роль ли­дера их от­ря­да, что лег­ко за­быть, что у не­кото­рых гно­мов во­об­ще-то есть семьи. — В от­ли­чие от ме­ня, на Дис в детс­тве не воз­ла­гали столь­ко от­ветс­твен­ности. Она не бы­ла пер­венцем, и я час­то поль­зо­вал­ся её сво­бодо­люби­вым ха­рак­те­ром, что­бы ку­да-ни­будь сбе­жать. Бы­ло го­раз­до лег­че за­бирать­ся на сто­роже­вые баш­ни, что­бы по­наб­лю­дать за не­бом и об­ла­ками, ес­ли ска­зать, что я бе­гал за сес­трой.  
  
— Мо­гу се­бе пред­ста­вить, — хи­хика­ет Биль­бо, — ка­ким ты был ре­бён­ком. За то­бой на­вер­ня­ка не­воз­можно бы­ло уг­ля­деть! Ес­ли ты уже тог­да был на­поло­вину та­ким же уп­ря­мым, как сей­час... — То­рин ти­хо сме­ёт­ся, и Биль­бо ви­дит, как за­ново рас­слаб­ля­ет­ся гном, от­ки­дыва­ет го­лову на­зад и раз­жи­ма­ет ку­лаки.  
  
— Да, я пло­хо под­чи­нял­ся пря­мым ука­зани­ям. И не вы­носил дол­го на­ходить­ся на од­ном мес­те. Го­ра бы­ла та­кой... ог­ромной. Она ка­залась боль­ше все­го ос­таль­но­го ми­ра. Ты пой­мёшь, ког­да уви­дишь её. Стоя на пер­вом уров­не, мож­но бы­ло под­нять го­лову вверх и смот­реть на бес­числен­ные лес­тни­цы и пе­рехо­ды, где две­ри и све­тиль­ни­ки го­рели как звёз­ды в ка­мен­ном не­бе, ухо­дя бес­ко­неч­но вверх. Там всег­да был свет, всег­да бы­ло теп­ло от пла­вилен под го­рой. На са­мых вер­хних яру­сах зо­лотые жи­лы ос­та­вили нет­ро­нуты­ми, в них вы­реза­ли сце­ны из на­шего прош­ло­го и ле­генд, и они свер­ка­ли в пла­мени жа­ровен и фа­келов. Ты мо­жешь по­думать, что го­ра — это все­го лишь гро­мада хо­лод­но­го, мок­ро­го кам­ня. Но это не так, — го­лос То­рина ста­новит­ся ед­ва слыш­ным, гла­за смот­рят ку­да-то да­леко-да­леко, по­теряв­шись в вос­по­мина­ни­ях о дав­но ут­ра­чен­ном до­ме. — Го­ра всег­да бы­ла свет­лой, тёп­лой и бес­ко­неч­ной.  
  
Улыб­ка Биль­бо ста­новит­ся яр­че, и в кои-то ве­ки он не пы­та­ет­ся ус­по­ко­ить ис­кря­ще­еся тре­пыха­ние в гру­ди, а смот­рит, как рас­цве­та­ет на ли­це То­рина лёг­кая улыб­ка, под­све­чен­ная не­ров­ным пла­менем по­ход­но­го кос­тра.  
  
— Жду не дож­дусь, ког­да смо­гу её уви­деть, — мяг­ко го­ворит хоб­бит и, за­метив, с ка­ким удив­ле­ни­ем на не­го смот­рит То­рин, улы­ба­ет­ся ещё ши­ре. — Чес­тное сло­во. Зву­чит очень кра­сиво, То­рин.  
  
— Так и есть, — мед­ленно от­ве­ча­ет гном, гля­дя на Биль­бо ши­роко рас­кры­тыми гла­зами с не­чита­емым вы­раже­ни­ем на ли­це, к ко­торо­му тот уже по­ряд­ком при­вык. То­рин бро­са­ет на Биль­бо ещё один быс­трый взгляд, но за­тем его бро­ви схо­дят­ся на пе­рено­сице, слов­но слиш­ком мно­го мыс­лей про­носит­ся од­новре­мен­но в его го­лове, и он не мо­жет ре­шить, на ка­кой ос­та­новить­ся. Гном сно­ва за­мет­но нап­ря­га­ет­ся. — Биль­бо...  
  
— Хм? Что-то не так?  
  
То­рин сжи­ма­ет че­люс­ти, гу­бы ста­новят­ся тон­кой пря­мой ли­ни­ей, по­том он дол­го вы­дыха­ет че­рез нос, а за­тем вдруг рез­ко под­ни­ма­ет­ся на но­ги и хрип­ло го­ворит:  
  
— От­дохни. Мне по­надо­бят­ся твои зор­кие гла­за в сле­ду­ющую стра­жу, а зав­тра нам пред­сто­ит ещё один дол­гий день._   
  


***

  
— Кто этот гном, ко­торо­му вы обя­зались слу­жить? Кто этот То­рин Ду­бощит?  
  
Биль­бо ед­ва не сги­ба­ет­ся по­полам от сме­ха. За­меча­тель­ный воп­рос. Вер­нуть­ся пос­ле все­го, что бы­ло, в ра­зорён­ный дом, по­пасть в са­мое сер­дце пе­репо­лоха, ко­торый ста­ратель­но скры­ва­ют за веж­ли­выми при­ветс­тви­ями и лю­бопыт­ны­ми взгля­дами — и ус­лы­шать воп­рос ве­ка.  
  
— Он... Он мой друг, — Биль­бо ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет­ся на этом от­ве­те, ка­ча­ет го­ловой, поп­равля­ет съ­ехав­ший с пле­ча щит (ему да­же в го­лову не приш­ло при­вес­ти се­бя в по­рядок пе­ред тем, как всту­пить в Шир) и за­ходит в свою но­ру.  
  
Про­ходит не­деля, преж­де чем хоб­бит мо­жет с уве­рен­ностью ска­зать, что он до­ма. Не­делю он тра­тит день­ги, соб­ранные по все­му Бэг-Эн­ду, на то, что­бы вы­купить хо­тя бы свои са­мые лю­бимые ве­щи: шка­тул­ку ма­тери, стул, сде­лан­ный ещё его от­цом, ду­рац­кие кру­жев­ные сал­фетки... И, ка­жет­ся, весь за­пас тер­пе­ния, что был от­ме­рен Биль­бо в жиз­ни, он рас­тра­тил ещё где-то в Эре­боре.  
  
— Но мис­тер Бэг­гинс! Я по­нимаю, для вас нас­та­ли не луч­шие вре­мена, но я зап­ла­тил за эти стулья при­лич­ную сум­му.  
  
Биль­бо ус­та­ло трёт ла­донью лоб и мед­ленно взды­ха­ет.  
  
— Да­же не сом­не­ва­юсь, и каж­дую мо­нету вы, ра­зуме­ет­ся, за­рабо­тали по­том и кровью, — ог­ры­за­ет­ся Биль­бо. — Но вы ку­пили их, ког­да я счи­тал­ся мёр­твым, что, как вы ви­дите, неп­равда, по­тому что я пря­мо сей­час стою пе­ред ва­ми и тре­бую на­зад свои стулья! Я да­же го­тов зап­ла­тить за них!  
  
Ри­до Хар­тфорд ка­ча­ет го­ловой с та­кой неп­равдо­подоб­ной улыб­кой, что Биль­бо ед­ва справ­ля­ет­ся с ис­ку­шени­ем хо­рошень­ко его стук­нуть.  
  
— Ужас­ное, прос­то ужас­ное де­ло с ва­ми прик­лю­чилось, мис­тер Бэг­гинс.  
  
— Да! Ужас­ное де­ло — смот­реть, как моя ме­бель рас­полза­ет­ся по все­му Ши­ру! Луч­ше­го воз­вра­щения до­мой и не при­дума­ешь! — Биль­бо швы­ря­ет в пух­лые ру­ки хоб­би­та че­тыре мо­неты, хва­та­ет стул и преж­де, чем его мо­гут ос­та­новить шо­киро­ван­ны­ми за­ика­ни­ями, ухо­дит со сво­ей трек­ля­той собс­твен­ностью.  
  
По­доб­ная сце­на пов­то­ря­ет­ся нес­коль­ко раз. Биль­бо труд­но дер­жать под кон­тро­лем свой гнев, ког­да хоб­би­ты ве­дут се­бя, буд­то всё вок­руг — сплош­ные лю­тики-цве­точ­ки и ни­чего из ря­да вон вы­ходя­щего не слу­чилось, да­же ког­да со­седи ока­зыва­ют­ся бо­лее сго­вор­чи­выми.  
  
— Ах, мис­тер Бэг­гинс, не при­сяде­те на ми­нуточ­ку? Мы толь­ко на­чали нак­ры­вать стол к ужи­ну!  
  
Ло­ри Боф­фин лу­чезар­но улы­ба­ет­ся, а её ма­туш­ка хло­почет вок­руг, по­ка Биль­бо ли­хора­доч­но при­думы­ва­ет лю­бое оп­равда­ние, лишь бы не про­тор­чать тут весь ве­чер, под­держи­вая веж­ли­вую бе­седу.  
  
— Спа­сибо, мисс Боф­фин, но я...  
  
— Ох, вы так по­худе­ли, — пе­реби­ва­ет его стар­шая хоб­би­тян­ка. — Кош­марная, прос­то кош­марная вещь — эти прик­лю­чения. Ос­та­вят в вас од­ну ко­жу да кос­ти! Но не вол­нуй­тесь, мис­тер Бэг­гинс. Я при­гото­вила за­меча­тель­ный пу­динг, на всех хва­тит. Мы вер­нём вам вид, по­лага­ющий­ся при­лич­но­му хоб­би­ту, не ус­пе­ете гла­зом мор­гнуть! И все ва­ши стран­ности как ру­кой сни­мет! Я всег­да го­вори­ла, что доб­ро­поря­доч­ный хоб­бит...  
  
— Тог­да я не доб­ро­поря­доч­ный хоб­бит! — ряв­ка­ет Биль­бо, но, уви­дев их шо­киро­ван­ные ли­ца, тут же со­жале­ет об этом. Ему в са­мом де­ле не сто­ит вы­мещать своё нас­тро­ение на каж­дом встреч­ном доб­ро­жела­теле. — Прос­ти­те, мис­сис Боф­фин. Прос­ти­те, я...  
  
— Ах, вы бед­няжка, — она треп­лет его по ру­ке, а Ло­ри вы­да­ёт ему го­раз­до бо­лее на­туж­ную и нер­вную улыб­ку. — Мы ра­ды, что вы на­конец вер­ну­лись до­мой, мис­тер Бэг­гинс. Тя­жело же вам приш­лось. Ох уж эти гно­мы, ута­щили вас с со­бой, ни ма­нер, ни при­личий. Но ведь уже всё по­зади, да? Вы ско­ро сно­ва ста­нете са­мим со­бой, вот уви­дите.  
  
— Точ­но, — сла­бо сог­ла­ша­ет­ся он.  
  
В этом-то и проб­ле­ма. Он был са­мим со­бой столь­ко вре­мени, что те­перь не зна­ет, как за­ново влезть в шку­ру мис­те­ра Бэг­гинса. При­ят­но быть сно­ва чис­тым и оде­тым в мяг­кий хло­пок и рас­ши­тый бар­хат, при­ят­но иметь воз­можность го­товить се­бе те блю­да, ко­торые хо­чет­ся, ку­рить труб­ку и не чувс­тво­вать, как грязь въ­еда­ет­ся в ко­жу, или га­дать, по­пала ли в плош­ку с едой гоб­лин­ская кровь. Всё это прос­то за­меча­тель­но. Но сто­ит ему вый­ти за по­рог...   
  
— Точ­но... — пов­то­ря­ет Биль­бо. — Мне прос­то на­до... Из­ви­ните, мис­сис Боф­фин, у ме­ня... дру­гие пла­ны. При­дёт­ся ос­тать­ся на пу­динг как-ни­будь в дру­гой раз. Уве­рен, он очень вкус­ный.  
  
Од­на­ко не все про­ща­ют ему слиш­ком тес­ное зна­комс­тво с тем, как ве­дут се­бя «не сов­сем при­лич­ные» хоб­би­ты.  
  
— Мис­тер Бэг­гинс, от­крой дверь не­мед­ленно!  
  
Ка­мелия Сак­виль, срав­нить­ся с ней в во­пи­ющей неп­ривле­катель­нос­ти мо­жет толь­ко её не­вес­тка Ло­белия. А уж в жел­чи и уп­рямс­тве ей рав­ных нет. Она бу­дет сто­ять под дверью ча­сами, ес­ли по­пытать­ся её про­иг­но­риро­вать. Биль­бо рас­прав­ля­ет пле­чи по­шире и, ска­лясь в улыб­ке, рыв­ком рас­па­хива­ет дверь.  
  
— На­до же, мис­сис Сак­виль, ка­кой при­ят­ный сюр­приз, — при­ветс­тву­ет он её сквозь зу­бы.  
  
— Толь­ко не на­до петь мне про «при­ят­ный сюр­приз»! И это пос­ле то­го, что ты сде­лал с доб­рым име­нем мо­ей семьи!  
  
— Ес­ли я пра­виль­но пом­ню, — мед­ленно го­ворит Биль­бо, — я ни­чего не де­лал с име­нем Сак­виль-Бэг­гинсов. — Это под­лый удар, но он сто­ит гри­масы, ко­торая по­яв­ля­ет­ся на её ли­це. Ей всег­да не да­вало по­коя, что Бэг-Энд уп­лыл у неё пря­мо из-под но­са.  
  
— Ты нас опо­зорил! Убе­жал ис­кать прик­лю­чений! Ты из­ме­нил­ся, ты из­ва­лял доб­рое имя Бэг­гинсов в гря­зи. Ты — па­родия на при­лич­но­го хоб­би­та, горь­ко ви­деть те­бя в этом прек­расном до­ме пос­ле то­го, как ты сбе­жал бро­дяж­ни­чать с гно­мами и вер­нулся в та­ком ви­де!  
  
— Ка­кое, дол­жно быть, нес­частье. Прос­ти­те за бес­по­кой­ство. — Биль­бо прис­ло­ня­ет­ся к двер­но­му ко­сяку и с ин­те­ресом при­под­ни­ма­ет бровь.  
  
— Я зна­ла, что это пло­хая пар­тия! Зна­ла! Не сто­ило Бун­го сбе­гать с этой ди­кар­кой из Ту­ков! Семья-то хо­рошая, но есть в них дур­ная кровь, а те­перь...  
  
— Я бы поп­ро­сил вас не от­зы­вать­ся пло­хо о мо­их ро­дите­лях, мис­сис Сак­виль, — раз­да­ёт­ся ти­хий и спо­кой­ный го­лос Биль­бо. — Осо­бен­но о мо­ей ма­туш­ке.  
  
— Ты — не доб­ро­поря­доч­ный Бэг­гинс! По мне, так те­бе нуж­но бы­ло про­пасть в глу­ши со сво­им гномь­им от­ребь­ем, а дом и имя ос­та­вить тем, кто бу­дет его дей­стви­тель­но дос­то­ин!  
  
— Я вы­нуж­ден поп­ро­сить вас по­кинуть мою но­ру, — скре­жещет зу­бами Биль­бо.  
  
— Я ни­куда не пой­ду, по­ка не выс­ка­жу вам всё, что хо­чу, сэр! Ты эго­ис­тичный, не­поч­ти­тель­ный, буй­ный и, пря­мо ска­жем, стран­ный, и...  
  
— И, — пе­реби­ва­ет её Биль­бо, нак­ло­ня­ясь над ней и ска­лясь, — я на­учил­ся па­роч­ке очень ин­те­рес­ных ве­щей, бро­дяж­ни­чая со сво­им гномь­им от­ребь­ем. Очень поз­на­ватель­ных, до­ложу я вам. Вы, слу­чай­но, не за­мети­ли меч, с ко­торым я вер­нулся? Пре­лес­тная эль­фий­ская ве­щица, я к ней очень при­вязал­ся. К со­жале­нию, я пе­ренял от гно­мов нес­коль­ко дур­ных при­вычек. Прос­то ужа­са­ющих при­вычек. Нап­ри­мер, мне очень, ну очень не нра­вит­ся, ког­да кто-то про­яв­ля­ет не­ува­жение к мо­ему ро­ду или мо­ему до­му. Я ста­нов­люсь опас­ным.  
  
Биль­бо зна­ет, что ему ещё при­дёт­ся по­жалеть об этом, но как же блед­не­ет её ли­цо, как ши­роко рас­кры­ва­ет­ся от удив­ле­ния рот! Ста­рая ко­шёл­ка, за­ика­ясь и за­пина­ясь, под­хва­тыва­ет юб­ки и спе­шит прочь, опас­ли­во обо­рачи­ва­ясь, ког­да слы­шит за­ливис­тый смех и гро­хот зах­лопнув­шей­ся две­ри.  
  


***

  
_Цель их по­хода дос­тигну­та — дра­кон убит, го­ра воз­вра­щена гно­мам, То­рин ко­роно­ван. Так гла­сил до­говор, и он его вы­пол­нил.  
  
Но от это­го на ду­ше по­чему-то не лег­че, ду­ма­ет Биль­бо, стоя вмес­те со все­ми на длин­ном мос­ту, ве­дущем к тро­ну. Всё на­чина­ет­ся с кро­хот­ных, до­куч­ли­вых сом­не­ний, с то­го, как То­рин смот­рит на го­ру, по­ка Озёр­ный го­род ис­хо­дит кри­ками и сго­ра­ет в пла­мени. С то­го, как гном поч­ти дро­жит от не­понят­ных эмо­ций, сто­ит им вой­ти в сок­ро­вищ­ни­цу, с то­го, как яр­ко за­гора­ют­ся в это мгно­вение его гла­за.  
  
А сей­час Биль­бо наб­лю­да­ет за тем, как То­рин уве­рен­но вы­шаги­ва­ет к тро­ну, ря­дом с ко­торым его ждёт Ба­лин, дер­жа ко­рону, и сом­не­ния раз­раста­ют­ся. Гном на­шёл ста­рые ко­ролев­ские по­кои, и те­перь он об­ла­чён в шёлк и ме­ха, уто­па­ет в зве­нящих зо­лотых и се­реб­ря­ных ук­ра­шени­ях. Биль­бо ка­жет­ся, что То­рин ис­че­за­ет под тя­жёлой ман­ти­ей, слов­но гно­ма, ко­торо­го он знал, пог­ло­ща­ет ти­тул и пла­мя. Спо­кой­ное теп­ло его глаз сме­нил пы­ла­ющий, ма­ни­акаль­ный блеск. То­рин мар­ши­ру­ет к тро­ну, стис­нув ку­лаки и креп­ко сжав зу­бы, не от­ры­ва­ясь гля­дя на пус­тое гнез­до, где дол­жен си­ять Ар­кен­стон.  
  
Биль­бо дол­жен от­дать ему Ар­кен­стон. То­рин ищет его, То­рин жаж­дет его вер­нуть. Тя­жёлый и тёп­лый ка­мень спря­тан в кур­тке Биль­бо, и хоб­бит прек­расно зна­ет, что нуж­но от­дать его гно­му. Он прав­да хо­чет это сде­лать. Биль­бо хо­чет­ся быть тем, кто вру­чит То­рину Ар­кен­стон, уви­дит, как за­горит­ся ра­достью его ли­цо, ког­да хоб­бит даст ему то, че­го он жаж­дет боль­ше все­го на све­те, а по­том...  
  
А что по­том?  
  
Биль­бо сцеп­ля­ет пе­ред со­бой ру­ки и по­мал­ки­ва­ет, а Ар­кен­стон на­дёж­но пря­чет. Что-то здесь не так.  
  
Гно­мы скло­ня­ют го­ловы пе­ред сво­им ко­ролём, То­рин про­ходит ми­мо, не гля­дя на ро­дичей, что по­мог­ли ему вер­нуть дом, и вмес­то это­го, не от­ры­ва­ясь, смот­рит на трон. Биль­бо нер­вно сгла­тыва­ет и то­же кла­ня­ет­ся, ког­да То­рин под­хо­дит к не­му.  
  
То­рин за­мира­ет, и Биль­бо нер­вно стис­ки­ва­ет зу­бы, га­дая, чем же про­винил­ся в этот раз. Хоб­би­ту не нуж­но кла­нять­ся, То­рин, ко­неч­но, ко­роль, но не его ко­роль.  
  
Биль­бо не от­ры­ва­ет взгля­да от кам­ня под но­гами и вздра­гива­ет, ког­да спи­ны ка­са­ет­ся тёп­лая ла­донь. Он под­ни­ма­ет гла­за, То­рин ко­рот­ко дёр­га­ет го­ловой и сно­ва при­липа­ет взгля­дом к тро­ну, а ру­ка, изук­ра­шен­ная перс­тня­ми, бе­зоши­боч­но под­талки­ва­ет хоб­би­та впе­рёд, к сту­пеням у ос­но­вания.  
  
Биль­бо под­чи­ня­ет­ся ве­дущей его ру­ке и час­то мор­га­ет, чувс­твуя, как в жи­воте скру­чива­ет­ся неп­ри­ят­ный ко­мок. В при­кос­но­вении нет ни­чего не­обыч­но­го, его уже не раз под­держи­вала и ве­ла эта ши­рокая ла­донь. Лёг­кий тол­чок тут, пох­ло­пыва­ние по пле­чу там, дру­жес­кое по­жатие, го­рячее при­кос­но­вение и крик «бе­ги!»...  
Но сей­час он впер­вые хо­чет по­ёжить­ся и отс­тра­нить­ся, чувс­твуя в ка­сании вмес­то при­выч­ной под­дер­жки что-то зло­вещее, неп­ра­виль­ное.  
  
То­рин ве­дёт его на­верх и ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет ря­дом с тро­ном. Биль­бо в сму­щении смот­рит на гно­ма. Ему тут не мес­то, что, во имя все­го свя­того, он тут де­ла­ет?  
  
То­рин уби­ра­ет ру­ку с его спи­ны и хва­та­ет хоб­би­та за за­тылок, прив­ле­кая его вни­мание. Воз­дух зас­тре­ва­ет в гру­ди, а сер­дце ко­лотит­ся, как не­нор­маль­ное, во­пя о том, что нуж­но бе­жать без ог­лядки, но под взгля­дом То­рина Биль­бо на­мер­тво при­мер­за­ет к по­лу.  
  
— Здесь, — го­ворит гном, для пу­щего эф­фекта слег­ка сжи­мая ру­ку на шее Биль­бо, — я хо­чу ви­деть те­бя. От­ны­не всег­да, ког­да я на тро­не, ты бу­дешь сто­ять тут. По­нят­но?  
  
Биль­бо быс­тро ки­ва­ет, хму­рясь в пол­ном за­меша­тель­стве, но не ре­ша­ясь пе­речить это­му вы­соко­му нез­на­ком­цу пе­ред со­бой. То­рин одоб­ри­тель­но нак­ло­ня­ет го­лову и от­пуска­ет Биль­бо. Хоб­бит пе­рево­дит ды­хание, ощу­щая се­бя, слов­но толь­ко что за­ново пе­режил встре­чу со Сма­угом. Он пе­рех­ва­тыва­ет взгляд Ба­лина и за­мира­ет, уви­дев со­жале­ние и грусть в гла­зах ста­рого гно­ма и за­метив, как по­беле­ли кос­тяшки паль­цев, дер­жа­щих ко­рону. Ба­лин ед­ва за­мет­но ка­ча­ет го­ловой, и их вни­мание воз­вра­ща­ет­ся к ко­ролю.  
  
Биль­бо смот­рит, как на го­лову его дру­га опус­ка­ет­ся ко­рона и це­пене­ет, чувс­твуя, что в сер­дце воз­вра­ща­ет­ся страх, ко­торый рань­ше все­лял в не­го дра­кон._   
  


***

  
Биль­бо про­палы­ва­ет ого­род. За­рыва­ет­ся паль­ца­ми в зем­лю и ста­ра­ет­ся не ду­мать, что это единс­твен­ное мес­то, где он по-нас­то­яще­му чувс­тву­ет се­бя до­ма.  
  
У не­го пол­но ра­боты, за год гряд­ки за­рос­ли сор­ня­ками. Еже­вика оди­чала и рас­тёт как по­пало, мя­та за­била все ос­таль­ные тра­вы. Но он ко­па­ет­ся в ого­роде, по­забыв о ко­люч­ках и рас­полза­ющих­ся по ру­кам зе­лёных пят­нах.  
  
Жё­лудь из Бе­ор­но­ва са­да ле­жит в ма­лень­кой шка­тул­ке на ка­мин­ной пол­ке. Обо­ротень ра­душ­но при­нял их, ког­да хоб­бит с вол­шебни­ком заг­ля­нули к не­му на об­ратном пу­ти. Он ра­зулы­бал­ся и по­дарил Биль­бо це­лый ме­шок се­мян из сво­его са­да, ко­торые хоб­бит при­нима­ет­ся ра­дос­тно са­жать в жир­ную, чёр­ную поч­ву, по­ка жё­лудь ос­та­ёт­ся в сво­ей шка­тул­ке.  
  
Об этом Биль­бо то­же ста­ра­ет­ся не ду­мать. Вмес­то это­го в го­лове кру­тят­ся мыс­ли о том, нуж­но ли уже по­ливать рас­те­ния или нет, о том, как сол­нце гре­ет спи­ну и зем­лю под но­гами, и том, что ес­ли он про­иг­но­риру­ет все доб­ро­душ­ные при­ветс­твия и «доб­рые ут­ра», что до­носят­ся с до­роги, то его в кон­це кон­цов ос­та­вят в по­кое.  
  
Он твёр­до зап­ре­ща­ет се­бе ду­мать о том, что зна­чит рас­ка­тис­тое кар­канье, ко­торое вдруг раз­да­ёт­ся сре­ди при­выч­но­го ти­хого птичь­его пе­ния. Биль­бо под­ни­ма­ет гла­за, во­рон смот­рит на не­го с вер­хушки ды­мохо­да, боль­шой, чёр­ный и лег­ко раз­ли­чимый на фо­не го­лубо­го не­ба.  
  
Во­рон скло­ня­ет го­лову на­бок, рас­прав­ля­ет крылья и из­да­ёт ве­рени­цу стран­ных тре­лей и кар­ка­ний. Биль­бо не впол­не уве­рен, что дол­жен рас­слы­шать в этом связ­ную речь, но вспо­мина­ет, как мно­го ме­сяцев на­зад То­рин шеп­тал что-то во­рону, ко­торо­го пос­лал за под­мо­гой к Да­ину.  
  
— Мо­жешь пе­редать им, что я бла­гопо­луч­но доб­рался до­мой, — на­конец го­ворит Биль­бо, чувс­твуя, как тя­жело бу­ха­ет сер­дце и дро­жат ру­ки, сжи­ма­ющие пу­чок тра­вы. Во­рон ещё что-то кле­кочет, хоб­бит по­нима­ет, что за ним наб­лю­да­ют. Он зна­ет, что раз­го­вари­вать с пти­цами — стран­ное за­нятие, но ему пле­вать, он смот­рит, как ис­че­за­ют в ос­ле­питель­но яр­ком не­бе ог­ромные крылья во­рона из Эре­бора.  
  
Биль­бо мед­ленно вы­дыха­ет, дрожь в ру­ках ни­как не хо­чет уни­мать­ся. Хоб­бит не­лов­ко вы­тира­ет ру­ки о шта­ны, паль­цы нер­вно на­щупы­ва­ют в кар­ма­не зо­лотое коль­цо, с ко­торым он ни­ког­да не рас­ста­ёт­ся. Он чувс­тву­ет се­бя так, слов­но в жизнь вор­вался по­луза­бытый сон и на­рушил её строй­ное те­чение, на­пом­нил обо всём, что слу­чилось.  
  
Биль­бо пос­пешно, буд­то убе­гая, воз­вра­ща­ет­ся в дом. Он пы­та­ет­ся спря­тать­ся от вос­по­мина­ний, от тре­пещу­щего сер­дца и от по­нима­ния, что боль­ше не мо­жет как рань­ше по­терять се­бя в ми­ре книг.  
  
В но­ре ти­хо. Теп­ло, спо­кой­но и чис­то. Собс­твен­ные ша­ги ка­жут­ся лиш­ни­ми, слов­но он на­руша­ет при­чуд­ли­вую ти­шину, в ко­торой он всег­да мог спря­тать­ся, ког­да ми­ра за ок­ном ста­нови­лось слиш­ком мно­го.  
  
Но­ра всег­да бы­ла его прис­та­нищем, его убе­жищем, где ца­рили у­ют и уми­рот­во­рение, где ник­то не го­рел же­лани­ем с ним по­об­щать­ся. Да­же сей­час с ним ник­то не об­ща­ет­ся.  
  
Биль­бо тя­жело са­дит­ся в крес­ло, оно всё та­кое же креп­кое, всё так же на­дёж­но за­щища­ет его сво­ей вы­сокой спин­кой и ши­роки­ми под­ло­кот­ни­ками. Биль­бо под­ни­ма­ет кни­гу, ко­торую про­лис­ты­вал до это­го, эс­се на те­му эль­фий­ских ди­алек­тов и их раз­ви­тия, сно­ва от­кла­дыва­ет и вспо­мина­ет ян­тарный блеск глаз воз­люблен­ной Ки­ли.  
  
Уз­нал ли о них То­рин? Сбе­жал ли Ки­ли в са­мом де­ле с лес­ной эль­фий­кой?  
  
Ча­сы ти­ка­ют в ти­шине, пот­рески­ва­ют дро­ва в ка­мине, про­гоняя пос­ледний хо­лод пе­ред нас­ту­па­ющей вес­ной. Биль­бо нак­ры­ва­ет ли­цо ла­донью, сту­чит паль­ца­ми по вис­ку и смот­рит на ча­сы. Они всег­да нем­но­го спе­шили.  
  
Бо­фур на­вер­ня­ка су­мел бы по­чинить их в два счё­та. Он веч­но что-то вер­тит в ру­ках, что-то чи­нит и поп­равля­ет, вы­реза­ет склад­ным но­жом фи­гур­ки из по­пав­шихся под ру­ку кус­ков де­рева, рас­ска­зывая скаб­рёзные шу­точ­ки или на­певая. Ки­ли тут же бы к не­му при­со­еди­нил­ся, и вско­ре они бы за­выва­ли, со­рев­ну­ясь в том, кто по­ёт гром­че и не­сураз­нее.  
  
И пос­ре­ди это­го бед­ла­ма очень ти­хо, слов­но на­де­ясь ос­тать­ся не­заме­чен­ным, в пе­ние вли­вал­ся бы го­лос То­рина, низ­кий и ров­ный, и бе­зоши­боч­но на­ходил бы хоб­би­та.  
  
Биль­бо си­дит в сво­ей но­ре, ок­ру­жён­ный ти­шиной и спо­кой­стви­ем, и по­нима­ет, что впер­вые в жиз­ни чувс­тву­ет се­бя оди­ноко в собс­твен­ном до­ме.  
  


***

  
_— Все хоб­би­ты та­кие, как ты? — спра­шива­ет од­нажды То­рин, по­ка их по­ни едут бок о бок, и хму­рит­ся, ког­да за­меча­ет стран­ное за­меша­тель­ство Биль­бо.  
  
— Что? Ка­кие? А ка­кой я? — Он не впол­не уве­рен, что хо­чет ус­лы­шать от­вет, тем бо­лее что гном ощу­тимо от­да­ля­ет­ся и быс­тро от­во­дит взгляд, не­лов­ко пе­редёр­ги­вая пле­чами.  
  
— Бро­са­ют­ся на ор­ков и бол­та­ют с без­моз­глы­ми гоб­ли­нами в раз­гар боя, но за­быва­ют до­ма но­совые плат­ки, — на­конец го­ворит гном, и на гу­бах его иг­ра­ет ед­ва за­мет­ная улыб­ка. Биль­бо за­ходит­ся в хо­хоте.  
  
— О, не­беса, нет! — хи­хика­ет хоб­бит и под вни­матель­ным взгля­дом То­рина ути­ра­ет выс­ту­пив­шие слё­зы, пред­став­ляя, ка­ким его ви­дят соп­ле­мен­ни­ки. — Ни в ко­ем слу­чае. Я худ­ший хоб­бит из всех, ког­да-ли­бо жив­ших в Ши­ре. Пос­мотри-ка, я да­же не по­пытал­ся при­шить об­ратно пу­гови­цы на жи­лете! — он раз­ра­жа­ет­ся оче­ред­ным прис­ту­пом сме­ха, и То­рин смот­рит на не­го, как на по­ло­ум­но­го.  
  
— В ка­ком смыс­ле — худ­ший хоб­бит? Ты не сде­лал ни­чего дур­но­го. На­обо­рот, ты не­од­нократ­но до­казал свою поль­зу в от­ря­де, — бро­ви гно­ма схо­дят­ся на пе­рено­сице, он яв­но не­дово­лен зва­ни­ем «Худ­ше­го Хоб­би­та Ши­ра», прис­во­ен­ным Биль­бо, и тот сно­ва на­чина­ет хи­хикать.  
  
— То­рин, хоб­би­ты не со­вер­ша­ют под­ви­гов и не ввя­зыва­ют­ся в опас­ные аван­тю­ры! Ес­ли ко­му-то взбре­дёт в го­лову от­пра­вить­ся в Бри, его соч­тут без­рассуд­ным ис­ка­телем прик­лю­чений! На ме­ня и так ко­со смот­ре­ли толь­ко за то, что я чи­тал кни­ги о пу­тешес­тви­ях, не пред­став­ляю, ка­кой скан­дал я выз­вал, убе­гая спо­заран­ку, раз­ма­хивая кон­трак­том и во­пя во всё гор­ло, что соб­рался в прик­лю­чение с куч­кой гно­мов и вол­шебни­ком! По­доз­ре­ваю, раз­го­воров и пе­ресу­дов хва­тит на ме­сяцы впе­рёд.  
  
То­рина его ти­рада нис­коль­ко не ус­по­ка­ива­ет — на­обо­рот, гном хму­рит­ся ещё силь­нее.  
  
— Они дол­жны от­но­сить­ся к те­бе с поч­те­ни­ем. Ты ос­та­вил свой дом, что­бы по­мочь нам, и спас мне жизнь, ты вы­тащил нас из мно­гих опас­ностей — это не те де­яния, ко­торых сто­ит сты­дить­ся.  
  
— Пе­рес­тань мне ль­стить, То­рин, ты зна­ешь, я это­го не вы­ношу, — от­ма­хива­ет­ся Биль­бо от гно­ма.  
  
— Это не лесть! — взры­ва­ет­ся То­рин и, скри­вив­шись под удив­лённым взгля­дом хоб­би­та, ожес­то­чён­но бор­мо­чет ку­да-то в гри­ву сво­его по­ни. — Ты сде­лал го­раз­до боль­ше, чем я мог се­бе по­нача­лу пред­ста­вить. И те­перь я убеж­дён, что ты луч­ше лю­бого дру­гого по­лурос­ли­ка, ко­торо­му при­дёт в го­лову смот­реть на те­бя свы­сока толь­ко по­тому, что он ни­ког­да не ста­нет та­ким, как ты. И то, что те­бе в кон­це кон­цов при­дёт­ся вер­нуть­ся ту­да, где те­бя бу­дут пре­зирать за твою сме­лость и... — гном мол­ча скри­пит зу­бами и, ярос­тно свер­кая гла­зами, мнёт в ку­лаках по­водья.  
  
Вот оно, сно­ва это тре­пыха­ние. Биль­бо пе­репол­ня­ет ду­рац­кое теп­ло от то­го, что из всех су­ществ на зем­ле имен­но То­рин ви­дит его та­ким.  
  
— То­рин, — мяг­ко го­ворит Биль­бо, — всё нор­маль­но, прав­да. Спа­сибо. Не... Не ду­маю, что рань­ше хоб­бит удос­та­ивал­ся пох­ва­лы от гно­ма. Ме­ня не бес­по­ко­ит, что они обо мне ду­ма­ют, я рад, что по­шёл с ва­ми, и твои сло­ва зна­чат для ме­ня го­раз­до боль­ше, чем их пе­решёп­ты­вания.  
  
— Ты во­об­ще не дол­жен тер­петь их пе­решёп­ты­вания, — ры­чит То­рин и приш­по­рива­ет по­ни, вы­рыва­ясь в го­лову от­ря­да и ос­тавляя пос­ле се­бя за­путав­ше­гося и раз­мечтав­ше­гося хоб­би­та._   
  


***

  
Оди­ночес­тво не от­пуска­ет.  
  
Биль­бо лю­бит каж­дую ар­ку, каж­дую де­ревян­ную бал­ку в сво­ём до­ме, но в ти­шине он за­дыха­ет­ся, а ве­сёлая бол­товня хоб­би­тов дей­ству­ет ему на нер­вы. Каж­дый ко­сой взгляд так и под­стё­гива­ет ска­зать: «Я тор­го­вал­ся с дра­коном и вы­жил! А у вас что но­вень­ко­го за год про­изош­ло?» — но Биль­бо за­кусы­ва­ет гу­бу и мол­чит. Под ок­ном кто-то без­за­бот­но по­ёт и сме­ёт­ся, сол­нечные лу­чи про­низы­ва­ют кро­ны де­ревь­ев и зе­лень вок­руг до­ма. Биль­бо чувс­тву­ет се­бя так, слов­но там, за по­рогом, — со­вер­шенно дру­гой, нез­на­комый мир.  
  
Он го­товит ужин и вспо­мина­ет, ка­кие прип­ра­вы ему со­вето­вал Бом­бур, как они с Бо­фуром доб­ро­душ­но пе­реру­гива­лись нас­чёт то­го, как пра­виль­но ту­шить кро­лика, и от­би­рали друг у дру­га чер­пак, по­ка То­рин не ряв­кнул на них, приг­ро­зив, что вы­кинет туш­ку в огонь, ес­ли они не по­торо­пят­ся, и ужи­нать им при­дёт­ся уг­ля­ми.  
  
Он вспо­мина­ет, как учил Ори вя­зать, раз­жившись пря­жей и спи­цами у ка­ких-то тор­говцев, как по­казы­вал гно­му уз­лы и пе­тель­ки, а не­делю спус­тя с гор­достью ще­голял в уг­ло­ватых пер­чатках. Ори взял­ся за вя­зание с ис­тинно гномь­им ярос­тным упорс­твом, и очень ско­ро у все­го от­ря­да по­яви­лись тёп­лые шар­фы с чёт­ки­ми ге­омет­ри­чес­ки­ми узо­рами.  
  
Гло­ин обо­жал рас­ска­зывать о сво­ей семье и по­казы­вать Биль­бо кар­тинки в ме­даль­оне, ко­торый ему уда­лось заб­рать у эль­фий­ско­го прин­ца пос­ле дол­гих уго­воров. Хоб­бит как на­яву слы­шит гру­бова­тый го­лос Гло­ина, пе­репол­ненный тёп­лой гор­достью, ког­да тот го­ворил о сво­ей же­не и «ма­лыше» Гим­ли.  
  
То­рин всег­да са­дил­ся у кос­тра ря­дом с Биль­бо, и хоб­бит вспо­мина­ет взгля­ды и ос­то­рож­ные при­кос­но­вения ла­дони к спи­не. Не важ­но, как они рас­са­жива­лись, То­рин всег­да так или ина­че ока­зывал­ся ря­дом, ти­хий, тёп­лый и у­ют­ный под бо­ком. Биль­бо вспо­мина­ет его кри­вова­тые улыб­ки во вре­мя тре­ниро­вок с ме­чами, ко­торые в ито­ге пе­рерос­ли в смеш­ки, ког­да гном на­конец по­нял, что нер­вни­ча­ющий хоб­бит не за­тыка­ет­ся, что бы с ним ни де­лали. Вспо­мина­ет, как жёс­тко То­рин от­ре­зал, что Биль­бо «во­об­ще не дол­жен тер­петь пе­решёп­ты­вания» хоб­би­тов, как ра­зошёл­ся гном, ког­да Биль­бо рас­ска­зал ему, что в Ши­ре его зас­ты­дят пу­тешес­тви­ем.   
  
Биль­бо на­чина­ет по­нимать, что дол­гие, от­кры­тые взгля­ды, зна­чение ко­торых он уз­нал толь­ко сей­час, соп­ро­вож­да­ли его уже очень дав­но.  
  
Как и ка­сания рук, креп­ко дер­жавших его ла­дони в тёп­лой хват­ке, как и си­ние гла­за, пол­ные чувств, ко­торых для Биль­бо ока­залось слиш­ком мно­го, пол­ные обе­щаний о до­ме, где его бу­дут ждать.  
  


***

  
_— Си­жу я, прес­по­кой­но ужи­наю, я да­же пом­ню, что это бы­ло! Фо­рель! Трек­ля­тая фо­рель с кар­то­фелем и доль­кой ли­мона! Как тут вва­лива­ет­ся этот вер­зи­ла, — он ма­шет ру­кой в сто­рону Два­лина, и гном гро­мог­ласно хо­хочет, — и за­яв­ля­ет: «Два­лин, к ва­шим ус­лу­гам, где еда?».  
  
— Да, и еда бы­ла от­менная! — орёт гном, пе­рек­ри­кивая смех и го­мон ос­таль­но­го от­ря­да, а Биль­бо ки­да­ет в не­го ку­соч­ком хле­ба.  
  
— Я уже и так зол, по­тому что в мо­ём до­ме си­дит нез­на­комый гном и ест мой ужин. — Ки­ли во­пит что-то аб­со­лют­но бе­зум­ное, и Биль­бо от­ве­шива­ет ему под­за­тыль­ник. — Мой ужин, спа­сибо боль­шое. А в дверь сно­ва сту­чат! Про­ходит пол­ча­са, и от вас уже спа­су нет! — Гно­мы ра­дос­тно орут, буд­то их пох­ва­лили за ге­ро­ичес­кий под­виг. — Да зат­кни­тесь вы! Вы, шай­ка прок­ля­тых про­ходим­цев! Сна­чала вы умуд­ри­лись за один ве­чер сло­пать всю мою кла­довую, а по­том за­тяну­ли про дра­кона и огонь, от ко­торо­го ко­жа пла­вит­ся с кос­тей!  
  
— И по­чему это у те­бя в тряп­ке для по­суды столь­ко дыр! — кри­чит Бо­фур, уво­рачи­ва­ясь от пал­ки, ко­торую не­ук­лю­же швы­ря­ет ему в го­лову хоб­бит.  
  
— Я же те­бе объ­яс­нял. Это кру­жев­ная сал­фетка, и на ней до сих пор ос­та­лись жир­ные пят­на от тво­их лап!  
  
Гно­мы хо­хочут и де­лят­ся друг с дру­гом ужи­ном, нах­ва­ливая еду и ру­га­ясь. Биль­бо всплёс­ки­ва­ет ру­ками, уже и не пом­ня тол­ком, как злил­ся в тот ка­жущий­ся сей­час та­ким да­лёким ве­чер.  
  
В шу­ме и га­ме он не сра­зу за­меча­ет, что То­рин ти­хо си­дит у кос­тра, хму­ро ус­та­вив­шись в огонь. Улыб­ка та­ет на гу­бах, Биль­бо в за­меша­тель­стве смот­рит, как гном рыв­ком под­ни­ма­ет­ся и в уг­рю­мом оди­ночес­тве по­кида­ет от­ряд.  
  
— Ох, ну а сей­час-то что... — бор­мо­чет Биль­бо, вы­путы­ва­ясь из дру­жес­кой тол­пы и нап­равля­ясь ту­да, где То­рин, уп­ря­мо вы­пятив под­бо­родок, сто­ит как ис­ту­кан и пя­лит­ся в ночь. — То­рин? Ты в по­ряд­ке?  
  
Гном ба­раба­нит паль­ца­ми по тя­жёлым на­шив­кам на ру­каве и сос­ре­дото­чен­но хму­рит­ся.  
  
— Ты дей­стви­тель­но не знал, что мы со­бира­лись прий­ти?  
  
— Что? — он по­это­му так ра­зошёл­ся? Иног­да Биль­бо за­да­ёт­ся воп­ро­сом, не вы­ис­ки­ва­ет ли То­рин спе­ци­аль­но, о чём бы по­сок­ру­шать­ся и чем по­пор­тить се­бе нас­тро­ение. — Ну, нет, но...  
  
— Ген­дальф ска­зал, что ты идёшь с на­ми, — пе­реби­ва­ет его То­рин сер­ди­тым шё­потом. Бро­ви Биль­бо пол­зут вверх.  
  
— Во­об­ще-то... Нет. Ген­дальф го­ворил со мной в то ут­ро, но я пос­лал его по доб­ру по здо­рову. Он ис­кал, с кем раз­де­лить прик­лю­чение, и я тут же его спро­вадил. — Биль­бо, пос­ме­ива­ясь, вспо­мина­ет, как всё обер­ну­лось на са­мом де­ле. — А по­том, не ус­пел я ог­ля­нуть­ся, как у ме­ня в но­ре уже шас­та­ют гно­мы, а Ген­дальф бор­мо­чет что-то про знак на две­ри.  
  
— Он го­ворил, что ты сог­ла­сил­ся, — сквозь зу­бы рас­ска­зыва­ет То­рин. — Я ещё га­дал, чем ты так не­дово­лен, ду­мал, что ты пы­та­ешь­ся вы­тор­го­вать се­бе пла­ту по­выше. Или что ты прос­то ду­рак, ко­торый поль­стил­ся на зо­лото и сла­ву, не имея не ма­лей­ше­го по­нятия о том, что от те­бя в ито­ге пот­ре­бу­ет­ся.  
  
— То­рин, те­перь это уже не важ­но...  
  
— Я втя­нул те­бя в этот по­ход, а ты ни­чего не знал о нём, ког­да мы впер­вые встре­тились! — ряв­ка­ет гном, и Биль­бо изум­ля­ет, как силь­но всё это огор­ча­ет То­рина.  
  
— Ген­дальф хо­тел как луч­ше...  
  
— У вол­шебни­ка, — ры­чит То­рин, — свои пла­ны. Я боль­ше не до­веряю ему. И я не до­верял те­бе, опа­са­ясь, что вы за­дума­ли ка­кую-то свою иг­ру. А те­перь моё до­верие ему ста­ло ещё сла­бее. Он ста­рый ин­три­ган, и мне не нра­вит­ся, что он втя­нул те­бя в по­ход про­тив тво­ей во­ли. Он не имел пра­ва при­нимать та­кое ре­шение.  
  
Биль­бо за­мол­ка­ет и чувс­тву­ет, как по те­лу рас­полза­ет­ся ле­деня­щее ра­зоча­рова­ние.  
  
— Ты жа­ле­ешь, что я по­шёл с ва­ми?  
  
— Я не это имел в ви­ду, — фыр­ка­ет То­рин, не­лов­ко пе­рес­ту­пая с но­ги на но­гу. — Ты мно­го раз под­ряд до­казал свою цен­ность в от­ря­де, я не про­менял бы те­бя ни на ко­го дру­гого. Но это не из­ме­ня­ет то­го фак­та, что ты здесь ока­зал­ся про­тив сво­ей во­ли, по ви­не вол­шебни­ка, ко­торый веч­но умал­чи­ва­ет о сво­их ис­тинных на­мере­ни­ях. Раз­ве те­бя не бес­по­ко­ит, что он прев­ра­тил те­бя в од­ну из пе­шек в сво­ей иг­ре, нас­то­ящей це­ли ко­торой мы до сих пор не зна­ем? Что ты...  
  
— Ой, да хва­тит уже со сво­им «про­тив тво­ей во­ли»! — взды­ха­ет Биль­бо и щу­рит­ся, ло­вя на се­бе вни­матель­ный взгляд гно­ма. — Нет, по­мол­чи. Я ведь под­пи­сал кон­тракт, пра­виль­но? Мо­жет я и уди­вил­ся, что вы все за­были у ме­ня в но­ре, но я про­чёл его от на­чала до кон­ца и выс­лу­шал ваш рас­сказ. Я са­мос­то­ятель­но, в трез­вом уме и твёр­дой па­мяти пос­та­вил под­пись. Это бы­ло са­мым иди­от­ским ре­шени­ем в мо­ей жиз­ни, и я ни ми­нуты о нём не жа­лею. Так что хва­тит цеп­лять­ся за ме­ня как за пос­ледний по­вод по­хан­дрить, То­рин Ду­бощит! По­тому что я счас­тлив, что ва­ша шай­ка втя­нула ме­ня в прик­лю­чение, и без­мерно рад, что ста­рый ин­три­ган-вол­шебник отор­вал ме­ня от мо­их книг и вы­тол­кал за по­рог!  
  
То­рин не­до­умён­но смар­ги­ва­ет.  
  
— Я не хан­дрю.  
  
— Гос­по­дин То­рин Ду­бощит, я уве­рен, вы и трёх дней про­жить не мо­жете без то­го, что­бы най­ти над чем по­уби­вать­ся в мрач­ном мол­ча­нии.  
  
— Не прав­да, — ка­ким-то да­лёким го­лосом го­ворит То­рин, всё ещё удив­лённо гля­дя на хоб­би­та.  
  
— Ещё ка­кая. А те­перь идём, тут жут­ко хо­лод­но, и не у всех есть при­выч­ка но­сить по де­сять сло­ёв ру­башек и пла­щей. — Го­лова хоб­би­та кру­жит­ся от ве­селья, раз­ли­того в ноч­ном воз­ду­хе, он да­же сме­ле­ет нас­толь­ко, что бе­рёт То­рина под ру­ку и та­щит со­вер­шенно оша­рашен­но­го гно­ма за со­бой к кос­тру.  
  
Про­ходит поч­ти год, преж­де чем он вспо­мина­ет, как той ночью То­рин, не от­ры­ва­ясь, смот­рел на не­го ши­роко рас­пахну­тыми, пол­ны­ми изум­ле­ния гла­зами, и ка­кими мно­гоз­на­читель­ны­ми взгля­дами об­ме­нялись ос­таль­ные гно­мы, гля­дя, как хоб­бит уса­жива­ет к ог­ню их уг­рю­мого ко­роля._   
  


***

  
Бо­ги, как же он сос­ку­чил­ся.  
  
Он ску­ча­ет по шу­му, по тол­котне, по но­чам, пол­ным сме­ха вок­руг кос­тра и пе­репол­ня­юще­го всё те­ло ощу­щения жиз­ни. Он ску­ча­ет по пе­репал­кам и кри­кам, ког­да ка­жет­ся, что во всём ми­ре нет ни­кого, кро­ме их че­тыр­надца­ти.  
  
Биль­бо как за­ведён­ный про­жива­ет день за днём в сво­ей но­ре. Хоб­бит за­вари­ва­ет чай, го­товит, ра­бота­ет в са­ду, си­дит в крес­ле и де­ла­ет наб­роски по па­мяти. Он всё силь­нее от­да­ля­ет­ся от дру­гих хоб­би­тов, чувс­твуя, как веж­ли­вые бе­седы и без­за­бот­ная ве­сёлость вы­маты­ва­ют нер­вы. Он на­чина­ет выс­матри­вать в не­бе чёр­ные крылья во­ронов.  
  
Кро­хот­ная су­мас­шедшая час­тичка Биль­бо на­де­ет­ся, что од­нажды во­рон при­летит с дур­ны­ми вес­тя­ми, с ка­ким-ни­будь сроч­ным пись­мом, ко­торое выр­вет его из это­го без­различ­но­го ми­ра и спо­кой­ствия.  
  
Он сос­ку­чил­ся по сов­мес­тным при­готов­ле­ни­ям еды с Бо­фуром, по раз­бо­рам но­вых вя­заль­ных схем с Ори. Ему не­дос­та­ёт пь­яных шу­точек и сме­ха. Биль­бо ску­ча­ет и по ти­хим ми­нутам, раз­де­лён­ным с То­рином. Ему хо­чет­ся прос­то си­деть ря­дом и слу­шать у­ют­ную ти­шину или ку­рить труб­ку, по­ка То­рин чис­тит свои клин­ки или смот­рит в огонь.  
  
Биль­бо ску­ча­ет по чувс­твам, что вы­зыва­ют в нём вни­матель­ные взгля­ды То­рина, по его уве­рен­ности в хоб­би­те и удив­ле­нию, ко­торое по­яв­ля­ет­ся в его гла­зах, ког­да Биль­бо уда­ёт­ся рас­сме­шить мрач­но­го гно­ма ка­ким-ни­будь ком­мента­ри­ем, ска­зан­ным с са­мым серь­ёз­ным ви­дом.  
  
Биль­бо про­жива­ет дни, не сби­ва­ясь с при­выч­но­го рит­ма, не по­кидая до­маш­не­го ком­форта, и меч­та­ет, что­бы То­рин был ря­дом, что­бы мож­но бы­ло го­ворить с ним. Хоб­бит пред­став­ля­ет, как на­ливал бы чай и об­суждал с ним пе­рево­ды, де­лил ми­нуты по­коя, как бы они нас­лажда­лись об­щес­твом друг дру­га и пе­реб­ра­сыва­лись ис­то­ри­ями.  
  
Он вспо­мина­ет дол­гие взгля­ды и ре­ак­цию ос­таль­ных гно­мов, и то, как То­рин смот­рел на не­го, как на стран­ное, чу­дес­ное яв­ле­ние за гранью его по­нима­ния. Слов­но Биль­бо был чем-то... не­веро­ят­ным.  
  
Он вдруг по­нима­ет, что там, под за­чаро­ван­ным взгля­дом То­рина Ду­бощи­та, об­рёл се­бя, стал Биль­бо Бэг­гинсом, и те­перь, как бы он ни ста­рал­ся, ему не прев­ра­тить­ся об­ратно в скром­но­го мис­те­ра Бэг­гинса из Бэг-Эн­да.  
  
Биль­бо си­дит на краю кро­вати, миф­ри­ловая коль­чу­га жид­ким се­реб­ром пе­рели­ва­ет­ся в ру­ках. Он спря­тал её по­даль­ше от глаз в ниж­нем ящи­ке ко­мода, но не за­бывал о ней ни на ми­нуту. Биль­бо дер­жит в ру­ках сим­вол со­юза, ко­торый стал не­ожи­дан­ным толь­ко для не­го од­но­го. То­рин ска­зал, бо­лезнь зас­та­вила его по­торо­пить­ся, но в ду­ше гном всег­да же­лал пре­под­нести её Биль­бо.  
  
— Ка­ким же я был ду­раком, — ти­хо го­ворит хоб­бит.  
  
Но­ра не от­ве­ча­ет ему, и Биль­бо ог­ля­дыва­ет пус­тые, мол­ча­ливые ком­на­ты. Ти­шина и оди­ночес­тво пе­рес­та­ли при­носить ему спо­кой­ствие и от­дохно­вение с тех са­мых пор, как он боль­ше го­да на­зад шаг­нул за по­рог. На гу­бах хоб­би­та мед­ленно рас­пуска­ет­ся улыб­ка, ла­дони пок­репче сжи­ма­ют миф­рил. Он, на­конец, при­нима­ет ре­шение.


	3. Глава 3

_Биль­бо ин­те­рес­но, как он до­катил­ся до то­го, что, нес­мотря на чис­тую одеж­ду и жи­вот, пол­ный еды, не мо­жет спо­кой­но рас­сла­бить­ся. Их при­юти­ли лю­ди из Озёр­но­го го­рода, и пос­ле дней, про­ведён­ных в ле­дяной во­де, пос­ле дро­жащих пе­решёп­ты­ваний в про­моз­глом до­миш­ке и ноч­ных вы­лазок за ору­жи­ем Бур­го­мистр приг­ла­сил от­ряд к се­бе. Им при­гото­вили ван­ну, на­кор­ми­ли, да­ли воз­можность со все­ми удобс­тва­ми рас­по­ложить­ся в гос­те­вых ком­на­тах, а Биль­бо ни­как не уда­ёт­ся зас­та­вить се­бя прос­то раз­ва­лить­ся на ди­ване вмес­те со все­ми, что для хоб­би­та не­мыс­ли­мо, ведь та­кие удач­ные об­сто­ятель­ства за весь по­ход вы­пада­ли им ой как не­час­то.  
  
Труд­но рас­сла­бить­ся, ес­ли ду­мать без кон­ца, ста­нешь ли зав­тра хрус­тя­щим дра­конь­им обе­дом. Труд­но, ес­ли ты су­щес­тво ра­зум­ное, а не ка­кой-ни­будь там гном.  
  
По­это­му хоб­бит сжи­ма­ет в ру­ках круж­ку с пря­ным по­дог­ре­тым ви­ном и хму­ро ос­матри­ва­ет пыш­ные бур­го­мис­тер­ские хо­ромы, ко­торые так ра­зитель­но от­ли­ча­ют­ся от ос­таль­ных об­шарпан­ных до­мов в го­роде, а по­том са­дит­ся на не­боль­шую ска­ме­еч­ку у ок­на и за­дум­чи­во смот­рит на да­лёкую го­ру.  
  
Биль­бо чувс­тву­ет лёг­кое, быс­трое при­кос­но­вение к сво­ей спи­не, и толь­ко по­тому, что он уже при­вык к по­доб­ным мол­ча­ливым при­ветс­тви­ям То­рина, хоб­бит не под­ска­кива­ет на мес­те. Пер­вые па­ру раз, ког­да его толь­ко при­няли в друж­ные ря­ды от­ря­да, он пу­гал­ся и вздра­гивал, но по­том на собс­твен­ном опы­те ощу­тил, ка­кие гно­мы так­тиль­ные су­щес­тва. Биль­бо при­вык к то­му, что дру­гие нет-нет да и схва­тят его, или пих­нут, или хлоп­нут по-дру­жес­ки, здо­рова­ясь и шу­тя, но он ни­ког­да не ду­мал, что То­рин бу­дет та­ким же. До тех па­мят­ных объ­ятий на ска­ле, по­нима­ет Биль­бо, он прос­то не был в гла­зах То­рина частью от­ря­да. А те­перь хоб­би­та за­топи­ло ла­виной при­кос­но­вений: хлоп­ки по пле­чу, пог­ла­жива­ния, быс­трые ка­сания, го­воря­щие «я здесь», ког­да гном про­носит­ся ми­мо... Все эти ма­лень­кие де­тали, что без кон­ца на­поми­на­ют Биль­бо о при­сутс­твии То­рина в его жиз­ни.  
  
И сей­час гномья ла­донь меж­ду ло­паток — яв­ле­ние впол­не обыч­ное, да­же ка­кое-то ус­по­ка­ива­ющее. Ка­сание та­кое тёп­лое, твёр­дое и на­дёж­ное, что бес­по­кой­ство хоб­би­та по­нем­но­гу сти­ха­ет. Биль­бо ог­ля­дыва­ет­ся на гно­ма, ти­хонь­ко улы­ба­ет­ся и ки­ва­ет; так они те­перь при­вык­ли здо­ровать­ся. Ка­сание, улыб­ка — и каж­дый идёт по сво­им де­лам.  
  
— Я дол­жен поб­ла­года­рить те­бя, — ти­хо про­из­но­сит То­рин, ла­донь плав­но сколь­зит по спи­не, ког­да гном са­дит­ся ря­дом с ним у ок­на, — за то, что выс­ка­зал­ся в мою за­щиту се­год­ня.  
  
— За что? Ах, это... — Биль­бо, ле­ниво кри­вясь, от­ма­хива­ет­ся от его слов. — Са­мо со­бой, я бы по­ручил­ся за те­бя. То­рин, ты всег­да дер­жишь своё сло­во, это у те­бя в кро­ви.  
  
На гу­бах гно­ма иг­ра­ет лёг­кая, тёп­лая и неп­ри­выч­но рас­слаб­ленная улыб­ка.  
  
— Хо­телось бы мне, что­бы всё бы­ло так прос­то, как ты об этом го­воришь. Но я рад, что ты обо мне та­кого вы­соко­го мне­ния.  
  
— Ес­ли чес­тно, ты воз­во­дишь собс­твен­ную честь до ка­ких-то пря­мо-та­ки иди­от­ских вы­сот, — сме­ёт­ся Биль­бо. То­рин взды­ха­ет и за­каты­ва­ет гла­за, улыб­ка гно­ма ши­рит­ся.  
  
— Ну вот, опять. Я знал, не прой­дёт и па­ры ми­нут, как наш взлом­щик умуд­рится прев­ра­тить пох­ва­лу в ос­кор­бле­ние.  
  
— Спа­сибо, ко­неч­но, но пох­ва­ла от­дель­но, ос­кор­бле­ния от­дель­но. Ты ед­ва не сва­лил­ся с об­ры­ва, по­могая мне, а ведь тог­да ты ме­ня тер­петь не мог!  
  
— Не сов­сем так, — улыб­ка То­рина мер­кнет и прев­ра­ща­ет­ся в ка­кую-то стран­ную гри­масу, гном не­лов­ко скре­щива­ет ру­ки на гру­ди.  
  
— Ой, да лад­но, — фыр­ка­ет Биль­бо, вспо­миная хму­рые, не­доволь­ные взгля­ды и раз­дра­жён­ное ры­чание, ко­торы­ми соп­ро­вож­дался каж­дый его шаг.  
  
— Я не до­верял те­бе. Кро­ме то­го, я не ве­рил, что ты спо­собен спра­вить­ся с воз­ло­жен­ным на те­бя за­дани­ем. Два­лин был прав, ты слиш­ком мяг­кий и неп­риспо­соб­ленный к по­ходам, но ты под­пи­сал кон­тракт и пок­лялся слу­жить мне. А ме­ня не прель­ща­ла идея стать при­чиной тво­ей, как мне тог­да ка­залось, не­мину­емой жес­то­кой смер­ти, — пос­пешно объ­яс­ня­ет То­рин, бес­по­кой­но ба­раба­ня паль­ца­ми по ру­ке.  
  
— И... Я сво­ей воз­можной смертью те­бя что, зас­ты­дил? — нев­нятно спра­шива­ет Биль­бо, от­ча­ян­но пы­та­ясь ра­зоб­рать­ся в ус­лы­шан­ном. Он-то ду­мал, что То­рин прос­то сра­зу его нев­злю­бил, но те­перь хоб­бит на­чина­ет по­тихонь­ку по­нимать. То­рин без ус­та­ли наб­лю­дал за чле­нами сво­его от­ря­да, ус­пе­вал сле­дить за каж­дым, в ка­кой бы пе­ред­ря­ге они ни ока­зыва­лись, и пер­вым го­тов был бро­сить­ся на­пере­рез опас­ности, уг­ро­жав­шей его гно­мам, вык­ри­кивая при­казы и за­щищая жиз­ни сво­их спут­ни­ков. Для То­рина клят­ва вер­ности бы­ла обо­юд­ной, за служ­бу он пла­тил до­вери­ем и за­щитой.  
  
— Я же ска­зал, что оши­бал­ся на этот счёт, — бор­мо­чет гном, мрач­нея ещё силь­нее.  
  
— Что ж... — Биль­бо скло­ня­ет го­лову на­бок и ки­ва­ет, слов­но толь­ко что при­нял ка­кое-то важ­ное ре­шение. — Ты толь­ко что под­твер­дил мои сло­ва. Ты ре­шил, что твой долг — за­щищать ма­лень­ко­го ду­рака-по­лурос­ли­ка, ко­торо­му не­чего бы­ло по­кидать свою но­ру, толь­ко по­тому, что ему хва­тило глу­пос­ти под­пи­сать кон­тракт.  
  
— Вы вов­се не глу­пый, мас­тер Бэг­гинс, — мяг­ко го­ворит То­рин, сно­ва улы­ба­ясь.  
  
— Нет, — рас­плы­ва­ет­ся в ух­мылке хоб­бит. — И раз ду­раком ме­ня не на­зовёшь, я с пол­ной уве­рен­ностью мо­гу по­ручить­ся за то, что ты сдер­жишь своё сло­во, То­рин. Ты, без сом­не­ний, зас­лу­жива­ешь мо­ей ве­ры.  
  
То­рин уже хо­чет что-то воз­ра­зить, но лишь взды­ха­ет, не­надол­го скло­ня­ет го­лову к гру­ди, а по­том по­вора­чива­ет­ся к ок­ну и пе­рево­дит взгляд на го­ру. С губ не схо­дит лёг­кая улыб­ка, но в ней по­яв­ля­ет­ся ос­трая тос­ка, сто­ит его гла­зам уви­деть пок­ры­тый ту­маном оди­нокий пик. Биль­бо то­же по­вора­чива­ет­ся; эта да­лёкая го­ра ма­нила их взгля­ды ме­сяцы нап­ро­лёт, и те­перь хоб­би­ту с тру­дом ве­рит­ся, что уже зав­тра они бу­дут сто­ять на её скло­нах.  
  
Биль­бо не пред­став­ля­ет, что дол­жны чувс­тво­вать То­рин и Ба­лин, ко­торые пом­нят эту пу­га­ющую за­гадоч­ную гро­мади­ну сво­им до­мом. Биль­бо по­нятия не име­ет, что тво­рит­ся у гно­мов в ду­ше, ес­ли да­же у не­го бо­лез­ненно сжи­ма­ет­ся сер­дце, а он го­ре чу­жак.  
  
— Ка­ково это? — ти­хо спра­шива­ет хоб­бит. — Быть на­конец к ней так близ­ко?  
  
То­рин мол­ча смот­рит на го­ру ещё нес­коль­ко мгно­вений и от­ве­ча­ет, не от­во­рачи­ва­ясь от ок­на:  
  
— Все­ля­ет ве­ру, что у ме­ня всё-та­ки по­лучит­ся. Что, нес­мотря на все пре­пятс­твия и прег­ра­ды, ра­ди сво­его на­рода я су­мею за­кон­чить на­чатое. Столь­ко ещё нуж­но бу­дет сде­лать, преж­де чем я смо­гу ска­зать, что всё за­кон­чи­лось, но нам уда­лось доб­рать­ся в срок, и все жи­вы. Я... — гном мед­лит и пе­редёр­ги­ва­ет пле­чами, буд­то сам не ожи­дал от се­бя та­ких слов. — Неп­ри­ят­но приз­на­вать, но я не был уве­рен, что мы зай­дём так да­леко. Ра­ди Эре­бора я го­тов драть­ся до пос­ледне­го вздо­ха, но я не ве­рил, что из мо­его по­хода что-то по­лучит­ся. Не мно­гие ве­рили.  
  
На та­кой от­кро­вен­ный от­вет Биль­бо яв­но не рас­счи­тывал, по­это­му хоб­бит пы­та­ет­ся от­влечь­ся, дуя на ос­тывшее ви­но и пе­рева­ривая ус­лы­шан­ное. Он ни­ког­да не ду­мал, что То­рин во­об­ще спо­собен в чём-то сом­не­вать­ся, тем бо­лее в собс­твен­ных си­лах.  
  
— Что ж... — го­ворит хоб­бит, от всей ду­ши на­де­ясь, что сле­ду­ющей фра­зой не умуд­рится всё ис­портить. — Не ду­маю, что кто-ни­будь из них при­нимал во вни­мание, ка­ким уп­ря­мым ты бы­ва­ешь. То­рин, ты са­мый упёр­тый тип из всех, ко­го я встре­чал. Ес­ли ты что-то вбил се­бе в го­лову, то ты это сде­ла­ешь. Да­же ес­ли у те­бя в рас­по­ряже­нии толь­ко две­над­цать гно­мов и один по­терян­ный по­лурос­лик.  
  
То­рин с улыб­кой ог­ля­дыва­ет­ся на свой от­ряд и сно­ва от­во­рачи­ва­ет­ся к го­ре.  
  
— Луч­ших спут­ни­ков мне не сыс­кать. Я ни за что не про­менял бы ни од­но­го из них.  
  
Биль­бо ки­ва­ет и де­ла­ет кро­хот­ный гло­ток ви­на.  
  
— Так ка­ков план? Пос­ле то­го, как мы от­кро­ем дверь? Ес­ли дра­кона боль­ше нет, всё по­нят­но, но ес­ли он ещё там?  
  
— Ар­кен­стон, — ти­хо от­ве­ча­ет То­рин. — Нам нуж­но до­быть Ар­кен­стон. И для это­го у нас есть взлом­щик. Ес­ли дра­кон жив, ес­ли он спит, мы при­дём толь­ко за кам­нем. Та­кую не­боль­шую вещь лег­ко заб­рать не­заме­чен­ным. С Ар­кен­сто­ном ме­ня приз­на­ют ко­ролём Эре­бора, и я смо­гу приз­вать ар­мии мо­их со­роди­чей, что­бы из­ба­вить­ся от чу­дови­ща раз и нав­сегда.  
  
— Ты всерь­ёз ду­ма­ешь, что у ме­ня по­лучит­ся? Ук­расть дра­гоцен­ный ка­мень у дра­кона?  
  
То­рин бро­са­ет в его сто­рону ко­рот­кий взгляд, бро­ви при­под­ня­ты, буд­то это са­мо со­бой ра­зуме­юще­еся де­ло.  
  
— Ты ме­сяц про­был не­заме­чен­ным в эль­фий­ском ко­ролевс­тве. Ес­ли ты не су­ме­ешь, я силь­но сом­не­ва­юсь, что кто-ни­будь дру­гой су­ме­ет.  
  
— Зна­чит, ре­шено? От­кры­ва­ем дверь, я прок­ра­дыва­юсь внутрь, бе­ру Ар­кен­стон, а по­том тол­па очень злых гно­мов уби­ва­ет дра­кона? — до­пыты­ва­ет­ся Биль­бо, же­лая как мож­но ско­рее пе­ревес­ти те­му с собс­твен­ной пер­со­ны. Бы­ло ку­да про­ще, ког­да То­рин не ожи­дал от не­го под­ви­гов, ког­да хоб­би­ту не нуж­но бы­ло бес­по­ко­ить­ся, как оп­равдать пох­ва­лу, ко­торую он тог­да и не на­де­ял­ся ус­лы­шать. Хо­тя план То­рина зву­чит та­ким пря­моли­ней­ным, та­ким прос­тым...  
  
— По­том нам пред­сто­ит тя­жёлая ра­бота, — приз­на­ёт гном. — Эре­бор ле­жит в ру­инах, бу­дет не­об­хо­димо пе­ревез­ти мой на­род и всех, кто по­жела­ет вер­нуть­ся. Важ­нее все­го при­вез­ти сво­их ро­дичей и ук­ре­пить ко­ролев­скую ди­нас­тию. Мне ещё столь­ко нуж­но сде­лать.  
  
Биль­бо от­пи­ва­ет ещё один гло­ток ви­на, те­перь уже окон­ча­тель­но ос­тывше­го, и раз­мышля­ет. Офи­ци­аль­но его пре­быва­ние в по­ходе за­кон­чится в тот мо­мент, ког­да он вы­пол­нит свою за­дачу взлом­щи­ка. Стро­го го­воря, он мо­жет раз­вернуть­ся и от­пра­вить­ся в Шир, как толь­ко сде­ла­ет то, ра­ди че­го его во­об­ще взя­ли в от­ряд. Но это всё прос­то... неп­ра­виль­но.  
  
— Ну... — тя­нет Биль­бо, а по­том вдруг сме­ле­ет и кла­дёт ру­ку То­рину на пле­чо. Он, дол­жно быть, нах­ва­тал­ся гномь­их при­вычек, и То­рин удив­лённо смот­рит на не­го, по­чувс­тво­вав неп­ри­выч­ное при­кос­но­вение. — Я на это под­пи­сал­ся, зна­чит, сде­лаю, что дол­жен. Мо­жет, я и по­шёл с ва­ми как прос­той взлом­щик, но хо­чу по­мочь Эре­бору по ме­ре сил.  
  
Гном не всмат­ри­ва­ет­ся боль­ше в да­лёкую го­ру, всё его вни­мание сос­ре­дото­чено на Биль­бо, слов­но он не впол­не уве­рен, кто пе­ред ним. На ли­це мед­ленно рас­цве­та­ет уже зна­комая хоб­би­ту ши­рокая улыб­ка. То­рин хва­та­ет Биль­бо за пле­чо, пря­мо по­верх во­рот­ни­ка его ны­не за­ношен­ной луч­шей ру­баш­ки.  
  
Он нак­ло­ня­ет­ся, и Биль­бо це­пене­ет от вне­зап­ной бли­зос­ти, а по­том за­быва­ет ды­шать, ког­да То­рин при­жима­ет­ся к его лбу сво­им. Толь­ко тот факт, что хоб­бит рань­ше ви­дел по­доб­ный жест меж­ду То­рином и его пле­мян­ни­ками, а иног­да и Ба­лином, не да­ёт ему от­дёрнуть­ся в сто­рону. Но да­же так хоб­бит му­читель­но яс­но ощу­ща­ет бли­зость То­рина: его боль­шую ла­донь на сво­ём пле­че и то, как лег­ко ка­са­ет­ся ще­ки Биль­бо ды­хание гно­ма, как его чёр­ные во­лосы, слов­но за­навес, от­де­ля­ют их от все­го ос­таль­но­го ми­ра.  
  
— Ког­да мы это сде­ла­ем, ког­да всё за­кон­чится, — ед­ва слыш­но шеп­чет То­рин, — нам с то­бой о мно­гом нуж­но бу­дет по­гово­рить, те­бе и мне.  
  
Биль­бо сгла­тыва­ет, бо­ясь не сов­ла­дать с го­лосом, бо­ясь спро­сить, что, во имя все­го свя­того, он име­ет в ви­ду. Хоб­бит всё ещё пы­та­ет­ся спра­вить­ся с ко­мом в гор­ле, а То­рин уже отс­тра­ня­ет­ся, улы­ба­ет­ся на­пос­ле­док и лег­ко сжи­ма­ет пле­чо Биль­бо, буд­то толь­ко что по­делил­ся с ним боль­шим сек­ре­том, а по­том под­ни­ма­ет­ся и при­со­еди­ня­ет­ся к ос­таль­ным._   
  


***

  
Проб­ле­ма в том, что, ре­шив от­пра­вить­ся в путь на этот раз, он не мо­жет прос­то схва­тить рюк­зак и вы­бежать за по­рог. Ну, во­об­ще-то, мо­жет, ко­неч­но, ес­ли очень уж хо­чет­ся. Но Биль­бо зна­ет, это не си­юми­нут­ное ре­шение сбе­жать в не­из­ве­дан­ные ди­кие края, что­бы по­том бла­гопо­луч­но вер­нуть­ся. Вся соль в том, что воз­вра­щать­ся он не со­бира­ет­ся, по­это­му нуж­но обо всём по­забо­тить­ся за­ранее.  
  
И на этот раз он точ­но зах­ва­тит с со­бой но­совой пла­ток.  
  
Преж­де все­го нуж­но ра­зоб­рать­ся с тем, как во­об­ще дой­ти до Эре­бора. Прош­лый раз у не­го в спут­ни­ках бы­ли вол­шебник и бан­да гно­мов. Биль­бо, мо­жет, и стран­ный, су­мас­брод­ный хоб­бит, но он от­нюдь не ду­рак. Па­ра тре­ниро­вок с ме­чом не по­могут, ког­да ве­зёшь с со­бой гру­жёную те­легу че­рез ле­са и го­ры, пол­ные ор­ков, гоб­ли­нов, трол­лей и не­беса зна­ют ко­го ещё. Прик­лю­чения — де­ло хо­рошее, но хоб­бит пред­по­чёл бы, что­бы этот путь к го­ре про­шёл пос­по­кой­нее.  
  
Эту проб­ле­му ока­зыва­ет­ся до­воль­но прос­то раз­ре­шить за па­ру ви­зитов в Бри. Тор­го­вые ка­рава­ны гно­мов хо­дят час­то, и Биль­бо за­сижи­ва­ет­ся в «Гар­цу­ющем по­ни», по­ка не слы­шит на­конец, как кто-то со­бира­ет­ся в Дейл, что­бы по­тор­го­вать, по­ис­кать ра­боту и взгля­нуть собс­твен­ны­ми гла­зами на ле­ген­дарный от­во­ёван­ный Эре­бор. По­том это де­ло па­ры мо­нет, нес­коль­ких воп­ро­сов — и вот Биль­бо га­ран­ти­рова­но мес­то в ка­рава­не, ко­торый бу­дет здесь че­рез ме­сяц. Биль­бо зна­ет, что смот­рится до­воль­но стран­но: бла­город­но­го ви­да хоб­бит в пла­ще и с эль­фий­ским клин­ком на бед­ре (он всег­да бе­рёт с со­бой Жа­ло не толь­ко по­тому, что чувс­тву­ет се­бя го­лым без ме­ча, а ещё и по­тому, что гно­мам не лиш­не бу­дет ви­деть его во­ору­жён­ным, по­тому что так он при­об­ре­та­ет то­лику ува­жения в их гла­зах), ко­торый про­сит­ся в пу­тешес­твие че­рез по­лови­ну Сре­диземья. Но тор­говцы лишь с лю­бопытс­твом его ог­ля­дыва­ют, при­нима­ют день­ги и пред­ло­жение по­могать им с при­готов­ле­ни­ем еды в по­ходе и ни о чём не спра­шива­ют. А ес­ли они ожес­то­чён­но что-то друг дру­гу жес­ти­кули­ру­ют, ког­да ду­ма­ют, буд­то хоб­бит не ви­дит, так это со­вер­шенно не его де­ло.  
  
Эта чер­та в гно­мах очень нра­вит­ся Биль­бо. Не лезь не в своё де­ло, и к те­бе то­же ник­то не по­лезет. Ес­ли, ра­зуме­ет­ся, те­бя не счи­та­ют ро­дичем или дру­гом — тог­да все по­нятия о час­тной жиз­ни идут ле­сом, и ты ста­новишь­ся их за­кон­ной до­бычей.  
  
Биль­бо по­доз­ре­ва­ет, что в бу­дущем ему ещё пред­сто­ит от­би­вать­ся от бес­пардон­но­го лю­бопытс­тва гно­мов, и ре­ша­ет, что нес­коль­ко ме­сяцев ти­шины зву­чат очень соб­лазни­тель­но.  
  
Итак, у не­го есть ме­сяц на то, что­бы при­вес­ти в по­рядок все де­ла и при­гото­вить­ся по­кинуть Шир. Преж­де все­го, он раз­би­ра­ет­ся с за­веща­ни­ем, все­го-то нуж­но заг­ля­нуть к но­тари­усу, на­писать и за­верить бу­магу, сог­ласно ко­торой, ес­ли он в те­чение го­да не по­явит­ся в Ши­ре, Бэг-Энд и всё иму­щес­тво в нём отой­дут его ку­зену Дро­го Бэг­гинсу, его мо­лодой же­не При­муле и их нас­ледни­кам. Без но­вого до­кумен­та но­ра пе­реш­ла бы во вла­дение к сле­ду­юще­му в ро­ду, а это зна­чило бы, что она дос­та­лась Сак­виль-Бэг­гинсам.  
  
— А я пред­по­чёл бы спо­кой­но у­ехать, зная, что ис­портил Ка­мелии всю её ос­тавшу­юся жизнь. Нет, не на­до это за­писы­вать. Хо­тя, так ведь мож­но? Мы мо­жем сде­лать это офи­ци­аль­ной частью за­веща­ния? А Ка­мелии и Ло­го я за­вещаю смот­реть на Бэг-Энд и за­видо­вать, по­тому что в нём от­ны­не бу­дет жить их даль­ний родс­твен­ник со сво­ей же­ной из Брэн­ди­баков. Дро­го — единс­твен­ный Бэг­гинс, ко­торо­го я ещё как-то тер­плю, и, чес­тно приз­нать­ся, мне по ду­ше мысль о том, что там по­селит­ся эта их стран­ная се­мей­ка. Вот. Так бу­дет за­меча­тель­но.  
  
Но­тари­ус от­ли­ча­ет­ся про­фес­си­она­лиз­мом, по­это­му с от­ре­шён­ным ви­дом слу­ша­ет Биль­бо и за­писы­ва­ет всё, что нуж­но, иг­но­рируя его нев­нятные бор­мо­тания и хи­хиканье. В пос­ледних стро­ках хоб­бит ого­вари­ва­ет, что пе­реход Бэг-Эн­да мож­но бу­дет ог­ла­сить толь­ко год спус­тя, что­бы уж точ­но по­водить Сак­виль-Бэг­гинсов за нос и дать им по­кипеть от злос­ти толь­ко что­бы по­том уз­нать, что име­ние те­перь при­над­ле­жит Дро­го. Это луч­ший про­щаль­ный по­дарок, ко­торый Биль­бо мо­жет се­бе при­думать.  
  
Всё, что он де­ла­ет, ка­жет­ся ка­ким-то сном. Биль­бо, слов­но иг­рая, го­товит­ся к гран­ди­оз­но­му со­бытию, зна­чение ко­торо­го до сих пор не ук­ла­дыва­ет­ся у не­го в го­лове. Толь­ко ког­да он по­купа­ет боль­шую по­воз­ку и двух креп­ких по­ни (Гер­ду и Тиль­ду), до не­го на­чина­ет на­конец до­ходить, что он у­ез­жа­ет. И, ско­рее все­го, уже нав­сегда.  
  
Од­ни толь­ко его кни­ги за­нима­ют три сун­ду­ка. Биль­бо на­нима­ет ра­бочих, что­бы те ра­зоб­ра­ли пись­мен­ный стол, так его пе­ревез­ти го­раз­до лег­че. Он был сде­лан по за­казу от­ца, дав­ным-дав­но, ког­да хоб­бит толь­ко на­чал за­писы­вать ис­то­рии и де­лать за­мет­ки о язы­ках, но Биль­бо до сих пор иног­да ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет­ся и про­водит паль­ца­ми по гру­бо вы­резан­ным ини­ци­алам, ко­торые он на­цара­пал на нож­ке, ког­да был ещё сов­сем маль­чиш­кой, или по въ­ев­шимся в де­ревян­ную сто­леш­ни­цу пят­нам от про­литых чер­нил. Кро­ме это­го, он бе­рёт с со­бой ма­туш­ки­ну шка­тул­ку с дра­гоцен­ностя­ми, все её кру­жев­ные сал­фетки и вы­шив­ки, сун­дук с одеж­дой, пос­тель­ные при­над­лежнос­ти, пор­тре­ты ро­дите­лей и па­роч­ку ме­лочей, ко­торые, кро­ме сен­ти­мен­таль­ной, ни­какой дру­гой цен­ностью не об­ла­да­ют.  
  
Его крес­ло по­кида­ет но­ру пос­ледним, ак­ку­рат­но за­вёр­ну­тое от не­пого­ды и на­дёж­но при­вязан­ное к по­воз­ке ря­дом с дву­мя бо­чон­ка­ми Лон­гбот­том­ско­го та­бака. Ког­да Биль­бо сно­ва за­ходит в дом, он не­воль­но ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет­ся и дол­го смот­рит на пус­тое мес­то у ка­мина, где оно рань­ше сто­яло.  
  
До встре­чи с тор­говца­ми в Бри ос­та­лось два дня, и Биль­бо бро­дит по ко­ридо­рам и ком­на­там сво­его до­ма.  
  
Он лю­бил свою но­ру, лю­бит и сей­час. На двер­ном ко­сяке вид­ны за­руб­ки, ко­торы­ми ма­туш­ка от­ме­чала его рост. Вот ди­ван, на ко­тором лю­бил си­деть отец, а Биль­бо за­бирал­ся ему на ко­лени и слу­шал ис­то­рии о его пра-пра-пра­дедуш­ке Баль­бо Бэг­гинсе, что пос­тро­ил этот дом и дал на­чало их слав­но­му ро­ду. Ку­да бы он ни от­пра­вил­ся, часть его ду­ши бу­дет жить здесь, в этом мес­те, ко­торое нав­сегда ос­та­нет­ся его до­мом. С этим нес­ложно сми­рить­ся, Биль­бо нис­коль­ко не жа­ле­ет о сво­ём ре­шении, но он всё рав­но уже ску­ча­ет.  
  
Эта но­ра — его дом и нав­сегда им ос­та­нет­ся, но сер­дце Биль­бо дав­но зо­вёт его прочь. И Биль­бо на­чина­ет ду­мать, что, мо­жет быть, у не­го в жиз­ни бу­дет це­лых два до­ма, и нет ни­чего страш­но­го в том, что­бы ос­та­вить один и дать се­бе шанс быть счас­тли­вым в дру­гом.  
  


***

  
_Биль­бо уве­рен, в лю­бых дру­гих об­сто­ятель­ствах он мог бы влю­бить­ся в эль­фий­ское ко­ролевс­тво Ли­холесья. Есть ка­кая-то осо­бен­ная, ди­кая кра­сота в го­роде, та­ящем­ся под зем­лёй сре­ди кор­ней, ко­торая не ус­ту­па­ет кра­соте Ри­вен­де­ла, но в то же вре­мя так ра­зитель­но от неё от­ли­ча­ет­ся. При­чуд­ли­вые зда­ния и воз­душные бе­сед­ки в Ри­вен­де­ле по­ража­ют строй­ной, изыс­канной, изящ­ной гра­ци­ей са­мих во­допа­дов, над ко­торы­ми они выс­тро­ены. Лю­бая ар­ка и мос­тик — про­из­ве­дение ис­кусс­тва, и каж­дую плав­ную ли­нию, каж­дый слож­ный узор, дол­жно быть, про­думы­вали го­дами.  
  
Ли­холесье ды­шит при­род­ной ди­костью, каж­дый дом и тро­пин­ка слов­но вы­рос­ли из са­мих ок­ру­жа­ющих го­род кор­ней, и Биль­бо га­да­ет, мо­жет, его вов­се и не стро­или, а он по­явил­ся сам со­бой. Кое-где по­пада­ют­ся вы­резан­ные в де­реве узо­ры, есть и до­воль­но прос­тые на вид под­собные стро­ения, но всё вок­руг без ус­та­ли на­поми­на­ет о кра­соте, ко­торая вдруг мо­жет на те­бя опол­чить­ся. И эль­фы, жи­вущие тут, под стать сво­ему до­му, яр­когла­зые и свет­ло­воло­сые, быс­трее и аг­рессив­нее сво­их соб­рать­ев из Ри­вен­де­ла, том­ных, мед­ли­тель­ных и обо­жа­ющих стру­ящи­еся одеж­ды. Лес­ные эль­фы пры­га­ют с тро­пы на тро­пу, кра­дут­ся слов­но ди­кие зве­ри, и ку­да бы они ни шли, всю­ду за ни­ми сле­ду­ют рез­кий, звон­кий смех, блеск кин­жа­лов, лу­ков и стрел.  
  
Но не кра­сота зас­тавля­ет сер­дце Биль­бо сту­чать ча­ще, при­липать к сте­нам и бе­гать от од­но­го ук­ромно­го тём­но­го угол­ка к дру­гому, а опас­ность. Ка­жет­ся, эти эль­фы всег­да на­чеку, их гла­за вни­матель­но смот­рят по сто­ронам, да­же ког­да они, сме­ясь, по­пива­ют ви­но и ру­ка об ру­ку про­гули­ва­ют­ся по го­роду. Дни нап­ро­лёт Биль­бо пы­та­ет­ся най­ти сла­бину в их за­щите и те­перь нас­толь­ко из­мо­тан, что ед­ва не спо­тыка­ет­ся па­ру раз о собс­твен­ные но­ги, и толь­ко пус­то­та ко­ридо­ра спа­са­ет его от ра­зоб­ла­чения — та­кими неп­ри­лич­но гром­ки­ми взвиз­ги­вани­ями соп­ро­вож­да­ют­ся его по­пыт­ки удер­жать рав­но­весие.  
  
Ему нуж­но пос­пать, нуж­но най­ти мес­то, где он смо­жет нем­но­го от­дохнуть, но хоб­бит не раз­ре­ша­ет се­бе рас­слаб­лять­ся. Най­ти бе­зопас­ный уго­лок не так слож­но, Биль­бо уже на­лов­чился за­пол­зать в не­види­мые всем ос­таль­ным рас­ще­лины и дуп­ла. Но вся­кий раз, сто­ит хоб­би­ту при­лечь, он слы­шит, как бь­ёт­ся собс­твен­ное сер­дце, как кап­лет во­да, скри­пит и сто­нет жи­вое де­рево, и вспо­мина­ет, что где-то там, глу­боко-глу­боко в под­зе­мелье то­мят­ся его друзья.  
  
Це­лый день сло­ня­ясь от од­но­го по­тай­но­го уг­ла к дру­гому, Биль­бо, на­конец, ре­ша­ет­ся и идёт вниз. Путь дол­гий из-за час­тых стра­жей и пат­ру­лей, ему да­же встре­ча­ет­ся ры­жево­лосая эль­фий­ка, у ко­торой, по­хоже, вош­ло в при­выч­ку твёр­ды­ми ша­гами спус­кать­ся в под­зе­мелье каж­дые нес­коль­ко ча­сов и про­верять сво­их плен­ни­ков. Все эль­фы по-сво­ему пу­га­ют Биль­бо, но она ка­жет­ся ему са­мой опас­ной, и страш­нее её толь­ко сам не­воз­можно хо­лод­ный и стро­гий эль­фий­ский ко­роль.  
  
В кон­це кон­цов Биль­бо до­бира­ет­ся до ка­мер, где дер­жат гно­мов. Его как маг­ни­том тя­нет к То­рину.  
  
Вре­мя поз­днее, од­ним бо­гам из­вес­тно, нас­коль­ко поз­днее, но хоб­бит по­нима­ет это толь­ко по ти­шине, ко­торая ло­жит­ся на го­род, и по ти­хому хра­пу, что раз­но­сит­ся по под­зе­мелью. Гно­мы дав­ным-дав­но спят, все, кро­ме То­рина, ко­торый си­дит на по­лу, спи­ной при­валив­шись к сте­не, прак­ти­чес­ки вжав­шись бо­ком в ре­шёт­ку, креп­ко сце­пив ру­ки на сог­ну­тых ко­ленях.  
  
Биль­бо смот­рит на сви­са­ющие на ли­цо рас­трё­пан­ные во­лосы, неп­ри­выч­но не уб­ранные на­зад, на глу­бокие те­ни, что за­лег­ли под цеп­ки­ми си­ними гла­зами, и ре­ша­ет, что То­рин не спал столь­ко же, сколь­ко он сам. Этот бес­по­кой­ный гном, ско­рее все­го, ча­сами ме­рил ша­гами ка­меру и злоб­но зыр­кал на про­ходя­щих ми­мо эль­фов, и хоб­би­ту поч­ти жаль бе­долаг страж­ни­ков.  
  
Поч­ти. Толь­ко поч­ти, ду­ма­ет Биль­бо, гля­дя на но­вые мор­щинки вок­руг глаз То­рина.  
  
Хоб­бит ак­ку­рат­но са­дит­ся у сте­ны нап­ро­тив ка­меры, ус­тра­ива­ет­ся в не­боль­шой ни­ше пе­ред ре­шёт­кой. У Биль­бо по­яви­лось за­нима­тель­ное ув­ле­чение — наб­лю­дать за спут­ни­ками, не сни­мая коль­ца, но наб­лю­дать за То­рином — со­вер­шенно дру­гое удо­воль­ствие. Хоб­бит мо­жет раз­гля­деть каж­дое вы­верен­ное ды­хание, рез­кий вы­дох и мед­ленный вдох. Мрач­ный взгляд То­рина из-под све­дён­ных бро­вей без кон­ца сколь­зит по сте­нам, по­том ти­хо об­хо­дит каж­дую ви­димую ему ка­меру. Гном и в са­мом де­ле при­жима­ет­ся к ре­шёт­ке, ме­тал­ли­чес­кие прутья за­мет­но впи­ва­ют­ся в пле­чо и но­гу.  
  
Не­кото­рое вре­мя на­зад То­рин рас­ска­зывал Биль­бо об Эре­боре и сво­ей семье, о детс­тве под го­рой, и в го­лосе его зву­чали не­обыч­ные нап­ря­жён­ные нот­ки, ког­да он вспо­минал о душ­ной ком­натке, где его за­пира­ли, ес­ли про­казы уво­дили гно­ма слиш­ком да­леко от до­ма. Биль­бо при­поми­на­ет вдруг ди­кую гнев­ную па­нику, ко­торая скво­зила в сло­вах То­рина, ког­да тот рас­пи­нал­ся о раз­росшем­ся Ли­холесье, о том, что де­ревья об­сту­пили их со всех сто­рон и не да­ют вздох­нуть. Биль­бо вспо­мина­ет всё это и боль­ше не жа­ле­ет эль­фов ни чу­точ­ки.  
  
По­душеч­кой паль­ца он мед­ленно во­дит по коль­цу и ощу­ща­ет под ко­жей тёп­лую, жи­вую и бур­ля­щую си­лу. Биль­бо наб­лю­да­ет за То­рином и всерь­ёз по­думы­ва­ет снять коль­цо. Че­го он хо­чет этим до­бить­ся, он тол­ком не зна­ет. Мо­жет, по­пытать­ся уте­шить То­рина? Ска­зать ему, что он что-ни­будь при­дума­ет, что вы­тащит их и ос­во­бодит То­рина из этой кро­хот­ной ка­меры. Но хоб­би­ту нуж­но ос­та­вать­ся в те­ни, нуж­но сде­лать всё, что­бы эль­фы не за­мети­ли не­лад­но­го и не по­пыта­лись его пой­мать. Биль­бо уве­рен, То­рин не стал бы ус­тра­ивать гром­ких сцен, но он не пред­став­ля­ет, как мож­но сох­ра­нить спо­кой­ствие, ког­да из воз­ду­ха пе­ред то­бой по­яв­ля­ет­ся хоб­бит, и пред­чувс­тву­ет, ка­кой гал­дёж нач­нётся, ес­ли ос­таль­ные уз­на­ют, что он то­же во двор­це.  
  
Ру­ка сос­каль­зы­ва­ет с коль­ца, Биль­бо мед­ленно взды­ха­ет и от­ки­дыва­ет­ся спи­ной к сте­не. Он прид­ви­га­ет­ся так близ­ко, нас­коль­ко хва­та­ет сме­лос­ти, не по­нимая тол­ком, что тво­рит, но от­ча­ян­но же­лая про­тянуть ру­ку и кос­нуть­ся То­рина, ос­та­новить его нер­вное пос­ту­кива­ние и по­дёр­ги­вание, ос­во­бодить гно­ма от па­ники во взгля­де. Но вмес­то это­го Биль­бо прос­то ти­хо си­дит ря­дом, чувс­твуя се­бя аб­со­лют­но бес­по­лез­ным, и смот­рит на пле­нён­но­го ко­роля.  
  
Нес­коль­ко ми­нут спус­тя То­рин де­ла­ет глу­бокий вдох и на­чина­ет пос­те­пен­но ус­по­ка­ивать­ся. Мрач­ное вы­раже­ние не по­кида­ет ли­ца гно­ма, но он прис­ло­ня­ет­ся го­ловой к сте­не и поз­во­ля­ет се­бе зак­рыть гла­за. Биль­бо сво­рачи­ва­ет­ся в ко­мок и ви­дит, как То­рин мед­ленно за­сыпа­ет, на­конец-то нем­но­го рас­слаб­ля­ясь, не­лов­ко при­валив­шись к ре­шёт­ке сво­ей тем­ни­цы.  
  
«Я ищу вы­ход, — ду­ма­ет Биль­бо, чувс­твуя, как тя­желе­ют его ве­ки. — Я здесь. Я нас вы­тащу. Не те­ряй на­деж­ды и не сда­вай­ся, ещё не вре­мя. Я спа­су те­бя».  
  
Он воз­вра­ща­ет­ся сю­да каж­дую ночь и вся­кий раз, за­сыпая пе­ред ка­мерой То­рина, пов­то­ря­ет эту мо­лит­ву, по­ка мир пе­ред гла­зами не ста­новит­ся тем­но­той._   
  


***

  
Биль­бо у­ез­жа­ет из Ши­ра, ког­да не­бо свет­ле­ет, но сол­нце ещё не вста­ло, ког­да ночь на­чина­ет выц­ве­тать в блед­ное, яс­ное ут­ро. Жё­лудь ле­жит в ко­шель­ке на по­ясе, хоб­бит со­бира­ет пос­ледний уро­жай ран­них лет­них ово­щей из сво­его ого­рода. Он бе­рёт с со­бой кор­зи­ну по­мидо­ров, нес­коль­ко тыкв и слад­кий пе­рец, что­бы мож­но бы­ло пе­реку­сить ими на хо­ду пря­мо с те­леги. Так, по край­ней ме­ре, у не­го па­ру дней бу­дет све­жая еда, по­ка не нас­та­нет вре­мя пи­тать­ся су­ровой, су­хой до­рож­ной пи­щей.  
  
На этот раз он ни от ко­го не со­бира­ет­ся пря­тать­ся, и па­роч­ка встав­ших спо­заран­ку фер­ме­ров про­вожа­ет его стро­гими не­одоб­ри­тель­ны­ми взгля­дами. Биль­бо на­тяги­ва­ет шля­пу, рас­ку­рива­ет труб­ку и ле­гонь­ко тро­га­ет по­водья.  
  
Он на­дева­ет в до­рогу прос­тую, плот­ную ру­баш­ку и тём­но-бор­до­вый жи­лет, ко­рич­не­вый сюр­тук свёр­нут под бо­ком. Под от­личной хоб­бичь­ей тканью скры­ва­ет­ся миф­ри­ловая коль­чу­га, теп­лея от соп­ри­кос­но­вения с ко­жей. Ес­ли бы не Жа­ло на бед­ре, Биль­бо выг­ля­дел бы как обыч­ный тор­го­вец, ран­ним ут­ром, по­кури­вая труб­ку и по­качи­вая шля­пой, еду­щий в Бри.   
  
Подъ­ез­жая к гра­ницам Хоб­би­тона, Биль­бо ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет­ся на мгно­вение и обо­рачи­ва­ет­ся, что­бы взгля­нуть на Бэг-Энд, оза­рён­ный сол­нечны­ми лу­чами и омы­тый спо­кой­ным уми­рот­во­рени­ем. Ему вспо­мина­ют­ся сло­ва Ген­даль­фа, ска­зан­ные вол­шебни­ком поч­ти два го­да на­зад. Хоб­бит улы­ба­ет­ся и по-сво­ему их пе­ре­ина­чива­ет.  
  
Дом ос­тался по­зади, толь­ко дом ждёт впе­реди.  
  


***

  
_— Мне ду­ма­ет­ся, луч­ше ему ос­та­вать­ся по­терян­ным.  
  
Ба­лин мно­гоз­на­читель­но смот­рит Биль­бо в гла­за, хоб­бит су­дорож­но сгла­тыва­ет и ед­ва за­мет­но ки­ва­ет, от­сту­пая на­зад. Он тя­жело ды­шит, чувс­твуя, как пол ухо­дит из-под ног. Биль­бо не хо­чет лгать То­рину, де­ла в пос­леднее вре­мя и так об­сто­ят не луч­шим об­ра­зом. Биль­бо нель­зя под­дать­ся сей­час, нель­зя от­да­вать гно­му ка­мень, ина­че всё ста­нет ещё ху­же.  
  
На не­го вдруг на­вали­ва­ют­ся со­бытия прош­лых дней, и хоб­бит тя­жело опус­ка­ет­ся на пыль­ный сун­дук, ожес­то­чён­но по­тирая зак­ры­тые гла­за. Это его единс­твен­ный шанс нем­но­го пе­редох­нуть от веч­но­го при­сутс­твия То­рина. Биль­бо трёт ли­цо ла­доня­ми, не имея ни ма­лей­ше­го по­нятия, как вес­ти се­бя даль­ше. Не мо­жет же он веч­но пря­тать Ар­кен­стон во внут­реннем кар­ма­не сво­ей кур­тки.  
  
— Ты в по­ряд­ке, па­рень? — взвол­но­ван­но и лас­ко­во спра­шива­ет Ба­лин, под­хо­дя бли­же. — Ка­кой-то ты блед­ный.  
  
— Нет. Я... В смыс­ле, да. Я прос­то... — Биль­бо уже при­выч­ным жес­том ог­ля­дыва­ет­ся по сто­ронам, вы­ис­ки­вая вы­сокую тень То­рина, ко­торый, ка­жет­ся, толь­ко и де­ла­ет, что ждёт, как бы на­кинуть­ся на не­го из-за уг­ла и пот­ре­бовать ид­ти за ним. И, про­веряя каж­дый раз, хоб­бит ощу­ща­ет в гру­ди свин­цо­вую тя­жесть. Не дол­жен он ог­ля­дывать­ся и пу­гать­ся, нет ли ря­дом То­рина, ког­да он так при­вык же­лать его ком­па­нии. — Зна­ешь... — хоб­бит нер­вно сме­ёт­ся, пы­та­ясь раз­ря­дить гне­тущую об­ста­нов­ку. — Я ду­маю, То­рин мо­жет что-то за­подоз­рить...  
  
Кус­тистые бро­ви Ба­лина схо­дят­ся на пе­рено­сице.  
  
— Друг мой... — нак­ло­ня­ет­ся гном к Биль­бо. — Я ду­маю, ес­ли бы он те­бя в чём-то по­доз­ре­вал, ты бы дав­но это по­нял, — Ба­лин ки­ва­ет ему и по­сыла­ет в сто­рону хоб­би­та ещё один мно­гоз­на­читель­ный взгляд. Биль­бо вспо­мина­ет, как То­рин ры­чал, что «отом­стит во­рам», и сог­ла­ша­ет­ся.  
  
— Не знаю. Мо­жет быть... Прос­то...  
  
— Прос­то? — под­на­чива­ет Ба­лин, прид­ви­га­ясь бли­же.  
  
— Я не мо­гу. Не знаю. По-мо­ему, на­ша с то­бой бе­седа — са­мое дол­гое вре­мя, на ка­кое мне уда­лось от не­го улиз­нуть. Я не по­нимаю, что про­ис­хо­дит. Ба­лин, он с ме­ня глаз не сво­дит и ни­куда не от­пуска­ет! — Биль­бо вска­кива­ет на но­ги и, еро­ша во­лосы, на­чина­ет хо­дить из сто­роны в сто­рону. — Он не раз­ре­ша­ет мне спус­кать­ся в сок­ро­вищ­ни­цу к ос­таль­ным и ис­кать ка­мень, я ду­мал это по­тому... По­тому, что я не спра­вил­ся с за­дачей в пер­вый раз, — хоб­бит нер­вно каш­ля­ет, и Ба­лин ки­ва­ет, приг­ла­шая про­дол­жить. — Но де­ло не в этом... Он го­ворит, что мне не нуж­но учас­тво­вать в по­ис­ке по­тому, что я свою часть кон­трак­та уже вы­пол­нил. А по­том ещё эта сце­на у тро­на... Я прос­то... я при­вык, что он всег­да ря­дом, и я по­нимаю, что те­перь всё из­ме­нит­ся, но я прос­то чувс­твую...  
  
Биль­бо с тру­дом сгла­тыва­ет, не в си­лах вы­разить сло­вами тот ле­деня­щий страх, что все­ля­ет в не­го То­рин, и объ­яс­нить, что он сов­сем не вя­жет­ся с тем у­ют­ным чувс­твом, ко­торое хоб­бит при­вык ощу­щать в при­сутс­твии сво­его дру­га. Как объ­яс­нить, что об­во­лаки­ва­ющее ощу­щение за­щиты сме­ня­ет­ся нап­ря­жён­ным мрач­ным ожи­дани­ем, слов­но Биль­бо — по­пав­шая в за­пад­ню до­быча, сто­ит То­рину про­рычать ко­ман­ду сле­довать за со­бой, что­бы изу­чить но­вые гор­ные за­лы. То­рин во­об­ще не об­ра­ща­ет вни­мания на его про­тес­ты, прос­то та­щит за ру­ку. Ка­жет­ся, он за­меча­ет хоб­би­та, толь­ко ког­да тот за­гова­рива­ет или ког­да его не ока­зыва­ет­ся ря­дом.  
  
Ба­лин кри­вит­ся, сжи­мая гу­бы в тон­кую ли­нию, и от­во­дит гла­за, пол­ные стран­ной ви­ны.  
  
— Дру­жок... — он умол­ка­ет и приг­ла­жива­ет бо­роду ла­донью. Биль­бо прек­ра­ща­ет свои ме­тания из уг­ла в угол, за­метив, ка­ким не­обыч­но нап­ря­жён­ным стал гном. — Ты вы­пол­нил свою ра­боту. Те­бя на­няли, что­бы ты проб­рался в го­ру ми­мо дра­кона, и ты это сде­лал. Нас­коль­ко я мо­гу су­дить, твоя часть кон­трак­та — а ес­ли ты пом­нишь, я сам его сос­тавлял, — вы­пол­не­на.  
  
— Что ты хо­чешь этим ска­зать? — мед­ленно спра­шива­ет Биль­бо.  
  
— Я хо­чу ска­зать, — про­дол­жа­ет Ба­лин, твёр­до гля­дя хоб­би­ту в гла­за, — что вам по­ра со­бирать­ся до­мой, мас­тер Бэг­гинс.  
  
— Что? Нет! Нет-нет-нет, Ба­лин...  
  
— Биль­бо, — пе­реби­ва­ет его гном, — ско­ро нас­ту­пит зи­ма, ни­какие обя­затель­ства те­бя здесь боль­ше не дер­жат. Мне не­лег­ко те­бя от­пускать, но...  
  
— Ни­куда я не пой­ду! — взры­ва­ет­ся хоб­бит. — Нет, Ба­лин! Я ещё не за­кон­чил ра­боту! Я же по­обе­щал То­рину... — ему при­ходит­ся ос­та­новить­ся и пе­ревес­ти ды­хание, он вспо­мина­ет То­рина та­ким, ка­ким он был в Озёр­ном го­роде — спо­кой­ным, рас­слаб­ленным, с улыб­кой смот­ря­щим на го­ру. — Я ска­зал То­рину, что ос­та­нусь в Эре­боре, что­бы по­мочь. Я по­обе­щал ему ни­куда не ухо­дить, по­ка мы не вос­ста­новим его. И я не мо­гу уй­ти сей­час, ког­да... Это неп­ра­виль­но. Я не мо­гу прос­то бро­сить его. Он бо­лен, я не мо­гу его ос­та­вить. Я... — Биль­бо ед­ва ло­вит сры­ва­юще­еся с губ «я ну­жен То­рину».  
  
Ему нель­зя ду­мать та­кие ве­щи. Он, в сущ­ности, ни­чем не мо­жет по­мочь. Биль­бо не зна­ет, как бо­роть­ся с бо­лезнью, и единс­твен­ное, как ему ка­залось, ле­карс­тво пря­чет в кар­ма­не кур­тки. Ес­ли по­думать, хоб­бит мо­жет не­наро­ком сде­лать толь­ко ху­же, но зас­та­вить се­бя по­кинуть Эре­бор у не­го то­же не по­луча­ет­ся. То­рин не в се­бе, То­рину нуж­на по­мощь, и Биль­бо ни­ког­да не прос­тит се­бя, ес­ли бро­сит боль­но­го То­рина пос­ре­ди ру­ин и бе­зумия.  
  
Ба­лин взды­ха­ет, ка­ча­ет го­ловой и улы­ба­ет­ся ему стран­ной, пе­чаль­ной улыб­кой.  
  
— Ко­неч­но, не мо­жешь. Ты по­обе­ща­ешь мне кое-что, дру­жок? Ес­ли То­рин... Ес­ли что-ни­будь слу­чит­ся...  
  
— О чём ты го­воришь? — спра­шива­ет хоб­бит, а во взгля­де Ба­лина столь­ко сми­рения и грус­ти. — Ба­лин? Ты что, хо­чешь ска­зать, что То­рин...  
  
— Биль­бо!  
  
Ок­рик То­рина кну­том хле­щет по нер­вам, зас­тавляя каж­дый мус­кул в те­бе хоб­би­та нап­рячь­ся. Биль­бо глу­боко вды­ха­ет, пы­та­ясь унять стя­гива­ющие грудь чувс­тва, и обо­рачи­ва­ет­ся, с лю­бопытс­тву­ющей улыб­кой гля­дя на ши­рокую тень, что раз­ма­шис­ты­ми ша­гами за­ходит в ком­на­ту.  
  
— О, при­вет, То­рин, ты что-то хо­тел? — спра­шива­ет Биль­бо ти­хим, ус­по­ка­ива­ющим го­лосом. То­рин за­мира­ет, мрач­ная ре­шимость на миг по­кида­ет его, сто­ит ему уви­деть Биль­бо и Ба­лина.  
  
— Что ты здесь де­ла­ешь? — го­ворит гном, по­доз­ри­тель­но ог­ля­дывая их. Биль­бо очень хо­чет­ся пнуть его, хо­чет­ся крик­нуть, ра­ди все­го свя­того, это же Ба­лин! Да что они мо­гут тут де­лать вдво­ём, про­тив То­рина?  
  
Но вмес­то это­го хоб­бит по­жима­ет пле­чами и под­ни­ма­ет на гно­ма не­вин­ный, по­ряд­ком удив­лённый взгляд.  
  
— Бе­седую, мы прос­то си­дим и раз­го­вари­ва­ем. В пос­ледние дни это не­час­тая рос­кошь.  
  
Ба­лин дру­желюб­но улы­ба­ет­ся и одоб­ри­тель­но ки­ва­ет.  
  
То­рин хму­рит­ся ещё силь­нее, не так мрач­но и злоб­но, как рань­ше, что на фо­не про­шед­ших дней уже ка­жет­ся по­бедой.  
  
— У нас нет вре­мени, — вор­чит гном, — на до­сужие раз­го­воры. Ба­лин, воз­вра­щай­ся к ос­таль­ным. Биль­бо, ты — со мной.  
  
Ба­лин ки­ва­ет и ухо­дит прочь, к за­лам, за­пол­ненным зо­лотом, и очень, очень хо­рошо спря­тан­но­му Ар­кен­сто­ну. Биль­бо улы­ба­ет­ся и, нес­мотря на бе­зудер­жно ко­лотя­ще­еся сер­дце, лег­ко ша­га­ет вслед за То­рином.  
  
— Ты точ­но уве­рен, что не хо­чешь, что­бы я к ним при­со­еди­нил­ся? Я мог бы...  
  
— Те­бе боль­ше не нуж­но об этом бес­по­ко­ить­ся, — пе­реби­ва­ет его То­рин. — Приш­ло их вре­мя вы­пол­нять свою ра­боту.  
  
— Ра­зуме­ет­ся, — быс­тро сог­ла­ша­ет­ся хоб­бит, креп­ко-креп­ко сжи­ма­ет че­люсть и стис­ки­ва­ет ку­лаки, ша­гая за То­рином вниз, что­бы смот­реть на бес­ко­неч­ные гру­ды зо­лота._   
  


***

  
На не­го опять пя­лят­ся.  
  
К счастью для Биль­бо, вер­нувшись в Шир с гномь­им щи­том за спи­ной и сун­дучком зо­лота под­мышкой, к по­доб­ным взгля­дам он при­вык. К то­му же гно­мы го­раз­до мень­ше пред­распо­ложе­ны к об­са­сыва­нию спле­тен.  
  
По край­ней ме­ре так ему ка­жет­ся. Вок­руг хоб­би­та пос­то­ян­но ве­дут­ся ти­хие раз­го­воры на кхуз­ду­ле, и, хо­тя Биль­бо пы­та­ет­ся рас­слы­шать оп­ре­делён­ные за­коно­мер­ности, он всё ни­как не мо­жет ра­зоб­рать­ся в этом рез­ком, от­ры­вис­том язы­ке. Иног­да он чувс­тву­ет се­бя не­лов­ко, но про­дол­жа­ет си­деть в по­воз­ке близ­ко к хвос­ту ка­рава­на, дер­жа на ко­ленях рас­кры­тую кни­гу и всем сво­им ви­дом де­монс­три­руя, что не ин­те­ресу­ет­ся бе­седой. И всё же это пу­тешес­твие ра­зитель­но от­ли­ча­ет­ся от его прош­ло­го опы­та об­ще­ния с гно­мами. Мо­жет, это всег­да так, ког­да ты не член от­ря­да? Биль­бо неп­ри­выч­но чувс­тво­вать се­бя чу­жаком.  
  
Все­го нес­коль­ко ме­сяцев. Спо­кой­ных ме­сяцев. Биль­бо мо­жет ти­хонь­ко си­деть у кос­тра, лю­без­но улы­бать­ся, бол­тать о тя­готах пу­ти с ка­кой-ни­будь из пу­тешес­тву­ющих с ни­ми се­мей, а по­том без лиш­них проб­лем воз­вра­щать­ся к сво­ей по­воз­ке.  
  
И всё идёт глад­ко до по­ры до вре­мени.  
  
— Лю­бопыт­ный меч для по­лурос­ли­ка.  
  
Биль­бо к это­му мо­мен­ту стал уже нас­то­ящим мас­те­ром прит­ворс­тва, по­это­му лишь под­ни­ма­ет на мо­лодо­го гно­ма, си­дяще­го у кос­тра нап­ро­тив, пол­ный не­вин­но­го удив­ле­ния взгляд, буд­то они за­вели бе­седу о по­годе, и в хоб­би­те не про­жига­ют ды­ры де­сять пар за­ин­те­ресо­ван­ных глаз. Прош­ло поч­ти две не­дели с на­чала их пу­тешес­твия, Биль­бо уже ре­шил, что к не­му ус­пе­ли при­вык­нуть. Но гном, при­мер­но воз­раста Ори, с лю­бопытс­твом наб­лю­да­ет, как хоб­бит ог­ля­дыва­ет­ся на Жа­ло, буд­то толь­ко что его за­метил.  
  
— Хм, что? В са­мом де­ле? Я всег­да ду­мал, он нем­но­го мел­ко­ват.  
  
— Он эль­фий­ский, — хрип­ло за­меча­ет дру­гой гном, пос­тарше, с при­чуд­ли­во зап­ле­тён­ны­ми и ук­ра­шен­ны­ми бу­сина­ми ко­сич­ка­ми. Биль­бо да­же не удив­ля­ет­ся нот­ке през­ре­ния в его го­лосе.  
  
— Ага. На­шёл его, кхм, в пе­щере. Ду­мал, это...  
  
— И ты дей­стви­тель­но уме­ешь им поль­зо­вать­ся? — спра­шива­ет мо­лодой гном, и в воп­ро­се нет из­дёвки. Ему в са­мом де­ле ин­те­рес­но, он гля­дит на Биль­бо, как на при­чуд­ли­вого ма­лень­ко­го зверь­ка, ко­торый обу­чен раз­ным фо­кусам. Биль­бо да­же не оби­жа­ет­ся. Он сно­ва одет в на­ряд шир­ско­го пок­роя, чис­то вы­мыт и прес­по­кой­но по­кури­ва­ет труб­ку, так что вряд ли по­хож на во­ина. Чес­тно приз­нать­ся, он сам се­бя та­ковым до сих пор не счи­та­ет.  
  
— Чуть-чуть, — по­жима­ет пле­чами хоб­бит. — В смыс­ле, я нем­но­го тре­ниро­вал­ся. Ни­чего осо­бен­но­го, пра­во сло­во! Меч — все­го лишь пре­дуп­режде­ние, по­нима­ете? Так­же очень по­лезен в бою: вра­ги от­вле­ка­ют­ся, пы­та­ясь по­нять, ка­кого ле­шего по­лурос­лик де­ла­ет с ме­чом, и по­ка они ло­ма­ют се­бе го­лову, я мо­гу прес­по­кой­но смыть­ся, — улы­ба­ет­ся Биль­бо, и па­ра гно­мов доб­ро­душ­но сме­ёт­ся, но ос­таль­ные лишь прис­таль­нее вгля­дыва­ют­ся ему в ли­цо.  
  
— По­лурос­ли­ки не но­сят ме­чи, — гру­бо за­яв­ля­ет дру­гой гном с ав­то­ритет­ным ви­дом.  
  
Биль­бо пе­рево­дит взгляд на Жа­ло и в де­лан­ном за­меша­тель­стве хму­рит бро­ви, пе­река­тывая труб­ку меж­ду зу­бов.  
  
— Ой, ка­кая не­зада­ча. Жаль, что мне рань­ше ник­то не ска­зал.  
  
— Осо­бен­но эль­фий­ские ме­чи, — под­да­кива­ет гном с ко­сич­ка­ми, и ког­да Биль­бо под­ни­ма­ет гла­за, за­меча­ет, что ко­личес­тво наб­лю­дате­лей уве­личи­лось чуть ли не вдвое. Он де­лови­то каш­ля­ет и пых­тит труб­кой, пе­редёр­ги­ва­ет пле­чами и от­ча­ян­но бо­рет­ся с же­лани­ем по­тянуть­ся к клин­ку, ко­торый выз­вал у гно­мов та­кой ажи­отаж.  
  
— Что ж... Так уж по­лучи­лось. Мне нра­вит­ся его но­сить...  
  
— По­лурос­лик. С эль­фий­ским ме­чом. В ка­рава­не на Эре­бор, — тя­нет каж­дое сло­во мо­лодой гном, слов­но скла­дыва­ет ку­соч­ки го­лово­лом­ки. А по­том гла­за его на­чина­ют удив­лённо рас­ши­рять­ся, буд­то до не­го на­конец на­чал до­ходить от­вет.  
  
— Твою ж мать, — бор­мо­чет Биль­бо. И мыс­ленно от­ве­шива­ет се­бе под­за­тыль­ник. По­ход с ком­па­ни­ей гно­мов не про­шёл зря, у не­го ни­ког­да не бы­ло та­кого бо­гато­го лек­си­кона.  
  
Нес­коль­ко нап­ря­жён­ных мгно­вений на не­го смот­рят в ти­шине, а по­том гном с ко­сич­ка­ми вдруг из­да­ёт взвол­но­ван­ный крик и ты­чет паль­цем в его сто­рону.  
  
— Akdâmuthrab! Ты — Взлом­щик!  
  
— Что? — Биль­бо от­ки­дыва­ет­ся на­зад, бро­ви удив­лённо пол­зут вверх. — Я кто? Как вы ме­ня наз­ва­ли? Я бы ни­ког­да!.. Как вы сме­ете...  
  
— Взлом­щик из по­хода! Ты — тот са­мый взлом­щик, что пу­тешес­тво­вал с ко­ролём То­рином, что­бы от­во­евать го­ру! — про­дол­жа­ет во­пить гном, заг­лу­шая бо­лез­ненный стон Биль­бо.  
  
— Я был не очень хо­рошим взлом­щи­ком, — бор­мо­чет хоб­бит, креп­ко сжи­мая зу­бами труб­ку и чувс­твуя се­бя нем­но­го не­уют­но в об­сту­пив­шей его тол­пе.  
  
— Но это был ты? — мо­лодой гном ед­ва не па­да­ет в кос­тёр от лю­бопытс­тва. Биль­бо тя­жело взды­ха­ет и мыс­ленно про­ща­ет­ся с ти­хой и спо­кой­ной по­ез­дкой.  
  
— Да, я был в том по­ходе. Биль­бо Бэг­гинс, к ва­шим ус­лу­гам, — приз­на­ёт он, не раз­жи­мая зу­бов на мунд­шту­ке труб­ки и от ду­ши на­де­ясь, что его не рас­слы­шат. Воз­буждён­ный взрыв фраз на кхуз­ду­ле ру­шит его пос­ледние на­деж­ды.  
  
— Ты дей­стви­тель­но бил­ся с дра­коном? — за­дыха­ясь, спра­шива­ет мо­лодой гном, гля­дя на не­го вос­торжен­ны­ми гла­зами. — Там, в го­ре?  
  
— Что?! Бил­ся ли я?.. Нет. О, не­беса, ко­неч­но нет! От­ку­да вы во­об­ще ре­шили... — нет, в са­мом де­ле, что он не­сёт? Биль­бо го­тов по­бить­ся об зак­лад, это всё про­дел­ки Бо­фура, ста­рого сплет­ни­ка. — Не бил­ся я с дра­коном! Я во­об­ще был са­мым сла­бым во­ином из всей ком­па­нии. С дра­коном я все­го-нав­се­го нем­но­го по­гово­рил.  
  
— Ты го­ворил с дра­коном? — гном с ко­сич­ка­ми нак­ло­ня­ет­ся к не­му че­рез кос­тёр не ху­же мо­лодо­го. — И вы­жил. Как те­бе это уда­лось?  
  
— Это, кхм... — Биль­бо сму­щён­но каш­ля­ет и выт­ря­хива­ет пе­пел из труб­ки. — Нуж­но прос­то... Дра­коны пад­ки на лесть и очень... веж­ли­вы... В сво­ей дра­конь­ей ма­нере, по­нима­ете? Вы го­вори­те с ни­ми, а они... от­ве­ча­ют. Ни­чего вы­да­юще­гося я не де­лал, прос­то нёс всё под­ряд, по­ка не под­верну­лась воз­можность сбе­жать.  
  
— Тог­да ты дей­стви­тель­но уме­ешь вла­деть ме­чом, — са­модо­воль­но за­меча­ет мо­лодой гном, буд­то Биль­бо пы­тал­ся его об­ма­нуть.  
  
— Ну, То­рин на­учил ме­ня кое-че­му...  
  
Гно­мы за­ходят­ся взвол­но­ван­ны­ми вос­кли­цани­ями и бла­гого­вей­ны­ми воз­гла­сами. Биль­бо сто­нет и трёт лоб ла­донью. Бо­ги, у не­го уже на­чина­ет­ся миг­рень.  
  
— Так ты с ним зна­ком? — кри­чит один гном, ед­ва не вып­ры­гивая из собс­твен­ных са­пог от воз­бужде­ния.  
  
— Ну, я был в том по­ходе, по­это­му, мож­но ска­зать, что да, — рез­ко за­меча­ет Биль­бо. — Нас бы­ло не так мно­го... — хоб­бит с тру­дом удер­жи­ва­ет­ся от то­го, что­бы не рас­ска­зать гно­мам, как их Ге­ро­ичес­кий Ко­роль па­ру раз за­вёл их не ту­да, но ре­ша­ет, не сто­ит ма­рать его свет­лый об­раз, тем бо­лее что он едет в Эре­бор, что­бы на нём же­нить­ся.  
  
— А ка­кой он? Ко­роль То­рин? — пе­рек­ри­кива­ет ос­таль­ных мо­лодой гном, и как по вол­шебс­тву го­мон сти­ха­ет, гно­мы жад­но ждут его не­мед­ленно­го от­ве­та.  
  
Биль­бо ог­ля­дыва­ет­ся вок­руг, ти­хо взды­ха­ет и по­нима­ет, что ему ни­как не от­де­лать­ся от воп­ро­са.  
  
— Он...  
  
Биль­бо за­мол­ка­ет, гля­дит в огонь и пы­та­ет­ся по­доб­рать сло­ва, что­бы сос­та­вить связ­ное пред­ло­жение. То­рин...  
  
Не­веро­ят­ный, без­рассуд­но храб­рый и доб­лес­тный, до не­воз­можнос­ти бла­город­ный. Он од­но из са­мых за­бот­ли­вых су­ществ, ко­торых Биль­бо встре­чал в сво­ей жиз­ни. Он серь­ёз­ный, уп­ря­мый, нем­но­го ув­ле­ка­ющий­ся и аб­со­лют­но не уме­ет ори­ен­ти­ровать­ся в нез­на­комых мес­тах. Он хо­роший стра­тег в бою, но со­вер­шенно не уме­ет пла­ниро­вать что-то круп­ное и бы­ва­ет неп­ро­ходи­мым иди­отом, ес­ли вобь­ёт се­бе в го­лову ка­кую-ни­будь идею. Он мо­жет од­ним гроз­ным взгля­дом от­нять у те­бя лет де­сять жиз­ни, а бе­лозу­бой улыб­кой и яр­ки­ми си­ними гла­зами прев­ра­тить те­бя в же­ле.  
  
Биль­бо бес­по­мощен и рас­те­рян. Он чувс­тву­ет, как ли­цо за­лива­ет ру­мянец, и на­де­ет­ся, что пла­мени кос­тра не хва­тит, что­бы гно­мы рас­смот­ре­ли, как он пок­раснел.   
  
— Он... прос­то не­опи­су­ем. Быть в его по­ходе бы­ло нас­то­ящим прик­лю­чени­ем и ве­ликой честью для та­кого по­лурос­ли­ка, как я.  
  
Гно­мы под­са­жива­ют­ся ещё бли­же, за­та­ив ды­хание слу­шая его сло­ва.  
  
— Ты учас­тво­вал в бит­ве? Ког­да он воз­гла­вил ата­ку? — спра­шива­ет гном с ко­сич­ка­ми.  
  
— Ме­ня тог­да не бы­ло ря­дом с ним, — не­лов­ко кря­ка­ет Биль­бо, ре­шая, что луч­ше не рас­ска­зывать тол­пе вос­торжен­ных гно­мов о том, что он пре­дал до­верие их ве­лико­го ко­роля То­рина Ду­бощи­та. — Я во­евал в Дей­ле, но я ви­дел его.  
  
Гно­мы ждут, и Биль­бо сда­ёт­ся. Он сно­ва рас­ку­рива­ет труб­ку, нак­ло­ня­ет­ся к кос­тру, ук­ла­дывая лок­ти на ко­лени, и об­во­дит вни­матель­ных слу­шате­лей взгля­дом.  
  
— Ос­татки ар­мии Да­ина от­бро­сили к под­но­жию Эре­бора. Их ок­ру­жили, гно­мам приш­лось нес­ладко. Я был на сте­нах в Дей­ле, ду­мал, мне при­дёт­ся смот­реть, как их сей­час пе­ребь­ют, но тут на во­ротах Эре­бора зат­ру­бил рог...  
  
Он рас­ска­зыва­ет ча­сы нап­ро­лёт, де­лит­ся ис­то­ри­ями о сво­их прик­лю­чени­ях с ле­ген­дарным Ко­ролём Под Го­рой и ка­ким-то чу­дом не упо­мина­ет, что едет в Эре­бор, что­бы стать его суп­ру­гом.  
  


***

  
_У Биль­бо нет ни­каких проб­лем с тем, ка­кой То­рин прив­ле­катель­ный. Очень прив­ле­катель­ный. Царс­твен­ный и бла­город­ный. Ка­жет­ся, у гно­ма раз­ви­то ка­кое-то шес­тое чувс­тво, ко­торое под­ска­зыва­ет, ког­да при­нимать ве­личес­твен­ные по­зы, что­бы свет па­дал под нуж­ным уг­лом, а ве­тер тре­пал гус­тые чёр­ные во­лосы.  
  
По­нача­лу Биль­бо это раз­дра­жа­ет, и не по­тому, что То­рин — воп­ло­щение му­жес­твен­ности. С этим у Биль­бо ни­ког­да осо­бых воп­ро­сов не воз­ни­кало, ведь, преж­де все­го, его всег­да ин­те­ресо­вала лич­ность, ха­рак­тер. А кра­сота она и есть кра­сота. Нет, бе­да с То­рином не в том, что он оча­рова­тель­ный муж­чи­на-гном, а в том, что он оча­рова­тель­ный зас­ра­нец. Ник­то, по мне­нию хоб­би­та, не име­ет пра­ва быть та­ким мрач­ным, гру­бым и умо­пом­ра­читель­но кра­сивым од­новре­мен­но.  
  
Со вре­менем это прев­ра­ща­ет­ся для Биль­бо в шут­ку, по­нят­ную ему од­но­му. То­рину всег­да ка­ким-то не­пос­ти­жимым об­ра­зом уда­ёт­ся ос­та­вать­ся та­ким прив­ле­катель­ным, что это да­же смеш­но. Мо­жет ид­ти про­лив­ной дождь, их от­ряд вы­мок­нет до нит­ки и ста­нет по­хож на сво­ру бро­дячих псов, по уши из­ва­ля­ет­ся в гря­зи в по­ис­ках мес­та для ла­геря, а меж­ду ни­ми бу­дет ид­ти То­рин. То­рин, чьи вскло­кочен­ные во­лосы нач­нут вить­ся от вла­ги, чьё ли­цо бу­дет за­пач­ка­но ров­но нас­толь­ко, что­бы ка­зать­ся ещё су­ровее, а во­да сде­ла­ет взгляд си­них глаз ещё яр­че. И Биль­бо при­ходит­ся изо всех сил сдер­жи­вать хо­хот, по­тому что, пра­во сло­во, ну кто ещё умуд­ря­ет­ся пос­ре­ди по­хода выг­ля­деть так сног­сши­батель­но, как не То­рин чёр­тов Ду­бощит?  
  
И так про­ходят дни. То­рин зыр­ка­ет и ряв­ка­ет на Биль­бо, по­нукая его не от­ста­вать, сол­нце прог­ля­дыва­ет из-за туч, оза­ряя гно­ма и ук­ра­шая его го­лову ко­роной из зо­лотых лу­чей, а хоб­бит пы­та­ет­ся не за­хихи­кать, по­тому что это не­выно­симо. Обыч­но Биль­бо уда­ёт­ся дер­жать се­бя в ру­ках, и он мыс­ленно ста­вит ещё од­ну га­лоч­ку в спис­ке «По­чему То­рин Ду­бощит не­воз­мо­жен».   
  
Но всё ме­ня­ет­ся, ког­да ор­лы вы­сажи­ва­ют их на ска­ле.  
  
— Я ни­ког­да так в жиз­ни не оши­бал­ся!  
  
Биль­бо ус­пел при­вык­нуть к не­доволь­ным ми­нам То­рина, но ока­зыва­ет­ся со­вер­шенно не­гото­вым к его улыб­ке. Мель­ка­ют бе­лос­нежные зу­бы, сталь­ные си­ние гла­за вдруг све­тят­ся дру­желю­би­ем и теп­лом, вок­руг них по­яв­ля­ют­ся мор­щинки, о су­щес­тво­вании ко­торых Биль­бо и не по­доз­ре­вал. Это не­чес­тно, ду­ма­ет хоб­бит, чувс­твуя, как в гру­ди что-то об­ры­ва­ет­ся от этой улыб­ки. По­чему его ник­то не пре­дуп­ре­дил! И это аб­со­лют­но не­чес­тно, по­тому что по­перёк но­са у То­рина сса­дина, ли­цо за­ляпа­но кровью, од­на ще­ка нем­но­го опух­ла, но он всё рав­но кра­сив!  
  
Биль­бо ещё не при­шёл в се­бя от улыб­ки, по­это­му не ус­пе­ва­ет под­го­товить­ся к сле­ду­юще­му пот­ря­сению — То­рин при­тяги­ва­ет его в сок­ру­шитель­ное объ­ятие. Биль­бо не лю­битель пе­рехо­дить к те­лес­но­му кон­такту, да­же с очень кра­сивы­ми лич­ностя­ми, и ока­зыва­ет­ся бе­зору­жен пе­ред об­во­лаки­ва­ющим теп­лом.  
  
По­ка его об­ни­ма­ют, хоб­бит ра­зом по­нима­ет нес­коль­ко ве­щей.  
  
Во-пер­вых, То­рин очень, очень твёр­дый. Биль­бо слов­но при­жали к рас­ка­лён­ной сте­не. И во-вто­рых — То­рин ока­зыва­ет­ся не­веро­ят­но тёп­лым. Хоб­би­та на­дёж­но и креп­ко при­жима­ют к го­рячей гру­ди силь­ные ру­ки, и сто­ит его спи­не нем­но­го прог­нуть­ся, как То­рин вжи­ма­ет хоб­би­та в се­бя ещё силь­нее. Биль­бо чувс­тву­ет ще­кой тём­ные во­лосы гно­ма, ког­да тот прис­ло­ня­ет­ся лбом к его пле­чу. И тог­да Биль­бо ощу­ща­ет его за­пах, в ко­тором сме­шались дым кос­тра, кровь, дуб­лё­ная ко­жа, ме­талл и что-то пря­ное. И это сов­сем не смеш­но, ду­ма­ет­ся хоб­би­ту, чьё сер­дце ста­ратель­но пы­та­ет­ся прор­вать­ся сквозь рёб­ра. Это по­вер­га­ет в ужас, но от­че­го-то Биль­бо чувс­тву­ет все­пог­ло­ща­ющее же­лание свер­нуть­ся клу­боч­ком на ши­рокой гру­ди То­рина и при­жать­ся к не­му ещё тес­нее.  
  
«Ой, ма­моч­ка... — ду­ма­ет хоб­бит, слов­но со сто­роны наб­лю­дая, как в сер­дце за­рож­да­ет­ся ка­кое-то стран­ное тре­пыха­ние, и под­ни­ма­ет ру­ки, что­бы об­нять гно­ма в от­вет. — С этим бу­дут проб­ле­мы...»_   
  


***

  
Биль­бо с тру­дом уз­на­ёт Дейл.  
  
Хоб­бит под­счи­тыва­ет, что с его отъ­ез­да, со вре­мени, про­ведён­но­го в Ши­ре, и мед­ленно­го воз­вра­щения прош­ло боль­ше го­да, но он всё рав­но не мо­жет по­верить сво­им гла­зам. Ка­раван въ­ез­жа­ет в Дейл, ко­торый те­перь с пол­ной уве­рен­ностью мож­но наз­вать го­родом. Биль­бо гла­зе­ет по сто­ронам, пы­та­ясь в ожив­лённых ули­цах раз­гля­деть ру­ины, ко­торые за­пом­нил по прош­ло­му ви­зиту. Вок­руг ещё вид­ны по­лураз­ру­шен­ные до­ма, и в сте­нах пос­ле бит­вы кое-где не хва­та­ет це­лых кус­ков клад­ки, всё ещё есть квар­та­лы, ко­торые ка­жут­ся слиш­ком пус­ты­ми, ещё не за­нятые ос­татка­ми жи­телей Озёр­но­го го­рода, но на каж­дой баш­не и по­косив­шемся зда­нии вид­не­ют­ся сну­ющие ту­да-сю­да фи­гур­ки лю­дей и гно­мов, друж­но ору­щие и ра­бота­ющие мо­лот­ка­ми и пи­лами.  
  
Биль­бо быс­тро про­ща­ет­ся с гно­мами, ко­торые всю до­рогу слу­шали его рас­ска­зы, удач­но от­ка­зыва­ет­ся от па­роч­ки дру­желюб­ных уда­ров лоб в лоб, но с бла­годар­ностью при­нима­ет объ­ятия и да­же кое-ко­му обе­ща­ет заг­ля­нуть на ужин. В от­ли­чие от приг­ла­шений зна­комых по Ши­ру, эти ужи­ны он дей­стви­тель­но бу­дет ждать с не­тер­пе­ни­ем. Но де­ло сде­лано, то­вары про­даны, и Биль­бо на­ходит­ся мес­течко на глав­ной до­роге, ку­да он за­водит по­воз­ку и нес­коль­ко ми­нут си­дит на коз­лах, пы­та­ясь соб­рать­ся с мыс­ля­ми.  
  
Биль­бо не име­ет ни ма­лей­ше­го по­нятия, что де­лать те­перь. Он про­вёл ме­сяцы в до­роге, мог всё рас­пла­ниро­вать, но так в ито­ге ни­чего и не ре­шил. Мо­жет, ему сто­ит сна­чала обос­но­вать­ся в Дей­ле? Или как ни в чём не бы­вало за­явить­ся в Эре­бор: «При­вет, друзья, как вам тут жи­лось без ме­ня? Не об­ра­щай­те на ме­ня вни­мания, я прос­то заг­ля­ну к То­рину, спро­шу, хо­чет ли он ещё быть мо­им суп­ру­гом». Или ему во­об­ще нуж­но ти­хо по­селить­ся в Дей­ле и сде­лать вид, что не бы­ло ни­како­го пред­ло­жения ру­ки и сер­дца?  
  
Биль­бо не ду­ма­ет, что То­рин спо­собен раз­бра­сывать­ся по­доб­ны­ми обе­щани­ями. По край­ней ме­ре, очень на это на­де­ет­ся. Хоб­бит час­то за­давал­ся воп­ро­сом: а что ес­ли он опоз­дал? Что ес­ли его вне­зап­ный отъ­езд нав­сегда ис­портил то хруп­кое неч­то, что вы­рос­ло меж­ду ни­ми, и вер­нётся Биль­бо к не­лов­ким по­пыт­кам воз­ро­дить бы­лую друж­бу? Но это же То­рин, ко­торый, жи­вя в Го­лубых го­рах, го­дами гре­зил Эре­бором, ко­торый был сле­по убеж­дён, что их скром­но­му от­ря­ду удас­тся от­во­евать у дра­кона це­лое ко­ролевс­тво. Это То­рин, ко­торый пред­по­чёл си­деть в тем­ни­це эль­фий­ско­го ко­роля, вмес­то то­го, что­бы ос­та­вить в сто­роне бы­лые оби­ды. Нет, Биль­бо с тру­дом пред­став­ля­ет, как гном мо­жет за­быть что бы то ни бы­ло мень­ше чем за па­ру де­сяти­летий.  
  
Осо­бен­но, ес­ли учесть, что Биль­бо те­перь по­нима­ет, как дав­но он на­чал за­мечать об­ра­щён­ные в его сто­рону тёп­лые улыб­ки То­рина. Хоб­бит уве­рен, ещё не всё по­теря­но, он прос­то не зна­ет, как луч­ше все­го пос­ту­пить и при этом не выс­та­вить се­бя ту­пицей.  
  
— Я слы­шал, с тор­говца­ми при­ехал не­обыч­ный гость, — раз­да­ёт­ся ря­дом с по­воз­кой ве­сёлый го­лос, и Биль­бо вздра­гива­ет от не­ожи­дан­ности: хоб­бит уже ус­пел зас­мотреть­ся, как гно­мы воз­во­дят над глав­ной до­рогой вы­сокий свод­ча­тый мост. Биль­бо обо­рачи­ва­ет­ся и рас­плы­ва­ет­ся в улыб­ке, гля­дя на подъ­ехав­ше­го к не­му всад­ни­ка.  
  
— Бард! Или те­перь те­бя по­лага­ет­ся звать ко­роль Бард?  
  
Бард не­доволь­но кри­вит­ся, и улыб­ка Биль­бо ста­новит­ся ещё ши­ре. Че­ловек и в са­мом де­ле сей­час боль­ше по­ходит на пра­вите­ля, про­пала ла­таная-пе­рела­тан­ная одеж­да и ко­жаный дос­пех, но выг­ля­дит он всё рав­но до­воль­но скром­но. Са­мым при­меча­тель­ным в нём ка­жет­ся прос­той зо­лотой ве­нец на го­лове и длин­ный плащ с пе­рек­ре­щен­ны­ми чёр­ны­ми стре­лами за спи­ной.  
  
— Тер­петь не мо­гу этот ти­тул и шу­миху вок­руг не­го, но го­род нуж­но под­ни­мать, и ко­му-то при­ходит­ся сле­дить, что­бы ра­бота бы­ла сде­лана дос­той­но, — Бард от­ма­хива­ет­ся от раз­го­воров о сво­ём ко­ролев­ском про­ис­хожде­нии, слов­но это чрез­вы­чай­но скуч­ное и неп­ри­ят­ное де­ло, что, по­доз­ре­ва­ет Биль­бо, для Бар­да яв­ля­ет­ся ис­тинной прав­дой. — Что при­вело вас в Дейл, мас­тер Бэг­гинс? — спра­шива­ет че­ловек, про­тяги­вая ему ру­ку.  
  
Биль­бо по­жима­ет её и теп­ло улы­ба­ет­ся. Им с Бар­дом не уда­лось хо­рошо по­об­щать­ся в ха­осе вой­ны, но хоб­бит да­же пред­ста­вить се­бе не мог, как силь­но ус­пел по не­му сос­ку­чить­ся.  
  
— Прос­то при­ехал в гос­ти, пос­мотреть, как идут де­ла по эту сто­рону Мглис­тых гор.  
  
Бард вы­рази­тель­но под­ни­ма­ет бро­ви и нем­но­го от­ки­дыва­ет­ся на­зад в сед­ле, мно­гоз­на­читель­но ог­ля­дывая гру­жёную по­воз­ку хоб­би­та.  
  
— Со­бирал­ся на­лег­ке, как я пос­мотрю, — шут­ли­во за­меча­ет он.   
  
— М? Что? — Биль­бо нес­коль­ко мгно­вений ищет труб­ку в по­ход­ном меш­ке, бор­мо­ча что-то се­бе под нос и тол­ком ни­чего не от­ве­чая. — Вы, кхм, неп­ло­хо раз­верну­лись тут, а? Го­род не уз­нать, ско­ро вы его на­конец отс­тро­ите.  
  
Бард ис­ко­са гля­дит на хоб­би­та, поч­ти улы­ба­ясь, ещё раз смот­рит на по­воз­ку, а по­том по­жима­ет пле­чами.  
  
— Ко­роль То­рин ока­зал­ся... на удив­ле­ние щедр, — че­ловек нем­но­го мрач­не­ет, бро­сая ос­трый взгляд на го­ру. — Пос­ле то­го, как бит­ва за­кон­чи­лась, пос­ле по­хорон он при­ехал в Дейл с тре­мя те­лега­ми сво­его обо­жа­емо­го зо­лота. Гно­мы воз­вра­ща­ют­ся из Го­лубых гор и Же­лез­ных хол­мов, при­ходят в по­ис­ках ра­боты и по­мога­ют вос­ста­нав­ли­вать оба ко­ролевс­тва. Чес­тно приз­нать­ся, та­кой по­ворот ме­ня нем­но­го уди­вил, но я не ста­ну до­пыты­вать­ся и ис­кать при­чину, ког­да мне пред­ла­га­ют та­кую по­мощь.  
  
Биль­бо взды­ха­ет и по­иг­ры­ва­ет труб­кой в ла­дони.  
  
— Нет в этом ни­чего уди­витель­но­го, — ти­хо за­меча­ет хоб­бит. — Ты прос­то не зна­ешь То­рина.  
  
Бард по­жима­ет пле­чами.  
  
— Прос­ти, мас­тер хоб­бит, я знаю, он твой друг, но у ме­ня по­водов для друж­бы с ним ма­лова­то. Я мо­гу быть бла­года­рен ему за то, что он для нас сде­лал, но я не обя­зан ему сим­па­тизи­ровать за все те тя­готы, что он об­ру­шил на мой на­род.  
  
Биль­бо взды­ха­ет. Бард всег­да был от­рез­вля­юще чес­тным че­лове­ком.  
  
— Твоя прав­да, — приз­на­ёт Биль­бо. — Я то­же знаю, что с То­рином иног­да бы­ва­ет... тя­жело.  
  
Бард в оче­ред­ной раз ог­ля­дыва­ет­ся на по­воз­ку хоб­би­та.  
  
— За­чем ты при­ехал в Дейл на са­мом де­ле? Не пой­ми ме­ня неп­ра­виль­но, я рад те­бя ви­деть, и ты всег­да же­лан­ный гость в мо­ём го­роде, но я ду­мал, что ты дав­но вер­нулся в Шир.  
  
— Ну... — хоб­бит раз­во­дит ру­ками и улы­ба­ет­ся. — В Ши­ре ока­залось скуч­но. Хо­тя я до сих пор не ре­шил, чем бу­ду за­нимать­ся тут. Это за­висит от... кхм... не­кото­рых воп­ро­сов. И как они раз­ре­шат­ся.  
  
Бард ки­ва­ет и боль­ше не под­ни­ма­ет эту те­му, за что Биль­бо ему бла­года­рен, по­тому что не зна­ет, как рас­ска­зать луч­ни­ку о том, что он со­бира­ет­ся за­полу­чить се­бе гномь­его ко­роля, ко­торый че­лове­ку аб­со­лют­но не нра­вит­ся. Ког­да-ни­будь он об этом уз­на­ет, но пря­мо сей­час Биль­бо не го­тов приз­на­вать­ся, что от­пра­вил­ся в свой ма­лень­кий лич­ный по­ход. Да­же тор­говцам в ка­рава­не он ска­зал, что хо­чет по­селить­ся поб­ли­же к друзь­ям. Что са­мо по се­бе не яв­ля­ет­ся ложью и впол­не сой­дёт за дос­той­ную при­чину.  
  
— Ос­та­нешь­ся в Дей­ле на ночь, мас­тер Бэг­гинс? — спра­шива­ет Бард. — Те­бе всег­да ра­ды в мо­ём до­ме, и на этот раз я мо­гу пред­ло­жить те­бе бо­лее гос­тепри­им­ные ус­ло­вия.  
  
Биль­бо, пос­ме­ива­ясь, вспо­мина­ет, как прош­лый раз им приш­лось про­бирать­ся че­рез ту­алет, как он нес­коль­ко ча­сов ни­как не мог сог­реть­ся в про­моз­глом до­миш­ке Бар­да.  
  
— Нет, спа­сибо. Я обя­затель­но заг­ля­ну по­том. Нам дав­ным-дав­но нуж­но бы­ло нор­маль­но по­сидеть, по­гово­рить так, что­бы ско­рая не­мину­емая опас­ность не пор­ти­ла нас­тро­ение. Но сей­час у ме­ня, к со­жале­нию, есть... де­ла. И ес­ли я не до­берусь до этой трек­ля­той го­ры се­год­ня, мне при­дёт­ся уго­вари­вать се­бя ещё не­делю.  
  
Бро­ви луч­ни­ка в за­меша­тель­стве схо­дят­ся на пе­рено­сице.  
  
— Но в го­ре боль­ше нет дра­кона.  
  
— Ах, ну да. Ог­ромное те­бе за это спа­сибо. Но в прош­лый раз я точ­но знал, что там спит дра­кон и нас­коль­ко он опа­сен. А в этот раз я... Я ушёл, не поп­ро­щав­шись, и ос­та­вил пос­ле се­бя од­ну за­пис­ку. А гно­мы иног­да... та­кие эмо­ци­ональ­ные.  
  
Хоб­бит вздра­гива­ет от рас­ка­тис­то­го хо­хота и с удив­ле­ни­ем смот­рит на Бар­да, не при­поми­ная, что­бы во­об­ще ког­да-ли­бо ви­дел его сме­ющим­ся.  
  
— О, я об этом кое-что слы­шал! — пос­ме­ива­ет­ся Бард, ка­чая го­ловой. — При­бега­ли тут чет­ве­ро, до­пыты­вались, не сбе­жал ли их Взлом­щик в мой го­род, но к то­му вре­мени ты уже ус­ка­кал с вол­шебни­ком. Что за пред­став­ле­ние они ус­тро­или. Один был в смеш­ной та­кой шап­ке, дру­гой вы­сочен­ный и лы­сый, а с ни­ми ещё юные ро­дичи ко­роля. Его пле­мян­ни­ки, ес­ли я пра­виль­но пом­ню.  
  
— Бо­фур, Два­лин, Фи­ли и Ки­ли, — так­же из­вес­тные как са­мые шум­ные из всей ком­па­нии и са­мые нап­ле­ватель­ски от­но­сящи­еся к при­личи­ям и об­щес­твен­но­му мне­нию. Биль­бо не­воль­но мор­щится, пред­став­ляя, как они, дол­жно быть, се­бя ве­ли. — Мда... Из­ви­ни, ес­ли что.  
  
— Сда­ёт­ся мне, — Бард хло­па­ет хоб­би­та по пле­чу и ух­мы­ля­ет­ся, — что все мои стра­дания ско­ро оку­пят­ся. Я те­бе не за­видую, друг мой.  
  
— Я бы се­бе то­же не за­видо­вал, — взды­ха­ет Биль­бо. — Они ме­ня или за­об­ни­ма­ют, или прибь­ют. Воз­можно, всё сра­зу. В лю­бом слу­чае, по­желай мне уда­чи. Очень на­де­юсь, что в сле­ду­ющую на­шу встре­чу я бу­ду жи­вым.  
  
Бард сно­ва сме­ёт­ся и шут­ли­во са­люту­ет хоб­би­ту ме­чом. Биль­бо бе­рёт в ру­ки по­водья, за­бира­ет­ся на по­воз­ку и вы­ез­жа­ет на до­рогу. Преж­де чем по­кинуть го­род, он за­меча­ет па­ру те­лег из сво­его ка­рава­на и на­пос­ле­док при­вет­ли­во про­ща­ет­ся с гномь­ими семь­ями, что де­лили с ним путь. В от­вет ему кри­чат и ожив­лённо ма­шут ру­ками.  
  
Он отъ­ез­жа­ет уже до­воль­но да­леко и не мо­жет ра­зоб­рать, кто имен­но орёт во всю мощь сво­его гул­ко­го гномь­его го­лоса.  
  
— ТАК ДЕР­ЖАТЬ, ПА­РЕНЬ! — от­чётли­вые, пол­ные ли­кова­ния сло­ва раз­но­сят­ся по все­му Дей­лу. — ЗА­ВАЛИ УЖЕ СВО­ЕГО КО­РОЛЯ!  
  
Биль­бо пок­ры­ва­ет­ся хо­лод­ным по­том, рез­ко по­вора­чива­ет го­лову и в па­нике ог­ля­дыва­ет­ся на гром­ко хо­хочу­щих гно­мов-тор­говцев. Вслед хоб­би­ту не­сут­ся дру­гие одоб­ри­тель­ные кри­ки и па­роч­ка бо­лее... цве­тас­тых по­жела­ний.  
  
— О, нет. Не-е-ет. Нет-нет-нет! — не­веря­ще бор­мо­чет Биль­бо, крас­не­ет до кор­ней во­лос и под ли­ку­ющие воз­гла­сы и свист едет к Эре­бору.  
  


***

  
_— Что я ус­пел про­пус­тить? — Биль­бо под­са­жива­ет­ся к Бо­фуру, ко­торый что-то вы­реза­ет из ве­ток, соб­ранных для се­год­няшне­го кос­тра. — Не ус­пел я отой­ти за сво­ей пор­ци­ей, а он уто­пал дуть­ся.  
  
— Ах, это... — Бо­фур под­ни­ма­ет гла­за на То­рина, ко­торый на краю ла­геря гип­но­тизи­ру­ет взгля­дом да­лёкие да­ли. — Те­бе ка­кую вер­сию, по­коро­че или под­линнее? — спра­шива­ет гном и с обыч­ной сво­ей кри­вой ух­мылкой чуть отод­ви­га­ет­ся, приг­ла­шая Биль­бо рас­по­ложить­ся по­удоб­нее.  
  
— Да­вай луч­ше по­коро­че. — Биль­бо с удо­воль­стви­ем вы­тяги­ва­ет но­ги. — А то у длин­ной вер­сии на­вер­ня­ка та­кая тра­гич­ная пре­дыс­то­рия, что у ме­ня от всех ли­шений и нес­частий ап­пе­тит про­падёт.  
  
— Ха, силь­но в этом сом­не­ва­юсь, — фыр­ка­ет гном, быс­тро и чис­то ору­дуя сво­им но­жом, паль­цы так и пор­ха­ют над де­ревом. — Ки­ли спро­сил, ку­да Ген­дальф зап­ро­пас­тился на этот раз, То­рин от­ве­тил, что вол­шебник нам не ну­жен. Фи­ли ска­зал, что его по­лез­но иметь в от­ря­де, осо­бен­но как тог­да с трол­ля­ми. Или ког­да он вы­лечил То­рина. Или ког­да поз­вал ор­лов. То­рин ос­корбил­ся, что его род­ные пле­мян­ни­ки так ко­вар­но и жес­то­ко его пре­дали.  
  
Биль­бо мор­щит нос. Как это мог­ло вы­лить­ся в оче­ред­ной прис­туп хан­дры?  
  
— Но... От Ген­даль­фа и в са­мом де­ле мно­го поль­зы. Мне, к при­меру, нра­вит­ся, что у нас в от­ря­де есть вол­шебник.  
  
Бо­фур при­мири­тель­но под­ни­ма­ет ла­дони в воз­дух и по­жима­ет пле­чами, а по­том бе­рёт у Биль­бо свою плош­ку ве­чер­ней пох­лёбки.  
  
— Я не го­ворю, что в сло­вах То­рина есть хоть кап­ля смыс­ла! Толь­ко не го­вори и ты ему, а то он на не­делю с го­ловой уй­дёт в своё мрач­ное нас­тро­ение: как же, не толь­ко его лю­бимые пле­мян­ни­ки, так ещё и его раз­лю­без­ный взлом­щик опол­чился и встал на сто­рону... Ма­хал, как же он его наз­вал? А, точ­но — ста­рого про­ныры в шля­пе.  
  
— Но это ведь прос­то не­лепо, — ка­ча­ет го­ловой Биль­бо и ог­ля­дыва­ет­ся на их су­рово­го, мрач­но­го пред­во­дите­ля-иди­ота. — Ему вож­жа под хвост по­пала толь­ко по­тому, что Ген­дальф не под­чи­ня­ет­ся его при­казам.  
  
Бо­фур пе­редёр­ги­ва­ет пле­чами.  
  
— Опять же, не сто­ит го­ворить это То­рину.  
  
— И, ра­зуме­ет­ся, он ре­шил ра­зоби­деть­ся пос­ре­ди ужи­на, — взды­ха­ет хоб­бит и со сто­ном под­ни­ма­ет­ся — но­ги ак­тивно не же­ла­ют ни­куда ид­ти.  
  
— Мо­жет, сто­ит пос­та­вить его в угол и ос­та­вить без обе­да? — рас­плы­ва­ет­ся в ух­мылке Бо­фур, и Биль­бо сог­ласно хи­хика­ет.  
  
— Обед был нес­коль­ко ча­сов на­зад. И как бы мне ни хо­телось от­чи­тать его, как ре­бён­ка, ко­торым он, без сом­не­ния, яв­ля­ет­ся, на­шему си­ятель­но­му пред­во­дите­лю вов­се не нуж­но зав­тра сва­лить­ся по до­роге в го­лод­ный об­мо­рок.  
  
Бо­фур бор­мо­чет что-то про хоб­би­тов и их страсть к еде, но Биль­бо не об­ра­ща­ет на не­го ни ма­лей­ше­го вни­мания и на­пол­ня­ет из кот­ла над кос­тром ещё од­ну мис­ку.  
  
— Ты всерь­ёз соб­рался от­нести ему ужин? Ты же зна­ешь, с ним не­воз­можно раз­го­вари­вать в та­ком нас­тро­ении. Dehersu zirin kall (Ты ку­ёшь хо­лод­ное же­лезо), — ки­ва­ет Бо­фур в сто­рону То­рина.  
  
— Что ж, ко­му-ни­будь всё рав­но нуж­но при­нес­ти ему по­есть, или за ночь он не ус­по­ко­ит­ся, а зав­тра бу­дет ещё ху­же. И де­ер­зу те­бя ту­да же, спа­сибо. Я дол­жен по край­ней ме­ре по­пытать­ся.  
  
Во­ору­жив­шись плош­кой, хоб­бит идёт к То­рину.  
  
— Прос­ти, что пре­рываю твои жиз­ненно важ­ные де­ла, — го­ворит Биль­бо, с удо­воль­стви­ем гля­дя, как гном, преж­де чем су­рово на не­го пос­мотреть, вздра­гива­ет от не­ожи­дан­ности. Из хоб­би­та ни­кудыш­ный взлом­щик, но он хо­тя бы неп­ло­хо на­лов­чился под­кра­дывать­ся. — По­думал, нем­но­го еды те­бе не по­меша­ет. Ну, или то­го ме­сива, что у нас тут вы­да­ют за еду, — Биль­бо про­тяги­ва­ет То­рину мис­ку. Гном кри­вит­ся и оки­дыва­ет её през­ри­тель­ным взгля­дом, буд­то плош­ка на­нес­ла ему лич­ное ос­кор­бле­ние.  
  
— Спа­сибо, — вып­лё­выва­ет То­рин, как ру­гатель­ство, — я не го­лоден.  
  
— Ну, хва­тит, — взды­ха­ет Биль­бо, ле­гонь­ко пи­хая То­рина лок­тем и поб­ли­же прид­ви­гая к не­му мис­ку. — Я её спе­ци­аль­но для те­бя го­товил. Всё, как ты лю­бишь, с щед­рой пор­ци­ей не­понят­ных ку­соч­ков. В этот раз приш­лось по­возить­ся, вы­думать для пох­лёбки со­вер­шенно но­вые прип­ра­вы. И под «вы­думать» я имею в ви­ду, что они во­об­ра­жа­емые.  
  
То­рин от­ры­ва­ет­ся от мис­ки и пе­рево­дит на хоб­би­та уже зна­комый ему взгляд. Тот са­мый, буд­то гном не зна­ет, что и ду­мать про Биль­бо, в нём раз­дра­жение пос­те­пен­но ус­ту­па­ет мес­то за­меша­тель­ству. То­рин с по­доз­ре­ни­ем тя­нет­ся к мис­ке в ру­ках Биль­бо.  
  
— Вот, мо­лодец!  
  
Раз­дра­жение воз­вра­ща­ет­ся, гном вы­дира­ет мис­ку из его ла­доней и, пос­лав в сто­рону хоб­би­та ко­лючий взгляд при­щурен­ных глаз, с боль­шой не­охо­той за­чер­пы­ва­ет лож­ку еды, под­но­сит ко рту и на­чина­ет же­вать, нап­рочь пор­тя свой тра­гичес­кий об­лик ус­та­вив­ше­гося в го­ризонт стра­даль­ца.  
  
— Ну, как те­бе? Ты ведь зна­ешь, как я гор­жусь сво­ими пох­лёбка­ми, — под­на­чива­ет Биль­бо и ста­ра­ет­ся не де­монс­три­ровать свою от­ча­ян­ную ра­дость, ког­да угол­ки губ То­рина по­дёр­ги­ва­ют­ся в улыб­ке. Гном ис­ко­са смот­рит на не­го, и улыб­ка ста­новит­ся ши­ре, так за­бав­но Биль­бо гля­дит на не­го с пре­уве­личен­ной на­деж­дой на ли­це.  
  
— От­вра­титель­но.  
  
— О да, есть её прос­то не­воз­можно, — ки­вая, пос­пешно сог­ла­ша­ет­ся хоб­бит. — Но, мне ка­жет­ся, её мож­но бы­ло бы спас­ти кое-ка­кими нас­то­ящи­ми ин­гре­ди­ен­та­ми.  
  
— Мы едим не ра­ди удо­воль­ствия, а что­бы не быть го­лод­ны­ми, — за­меча­ет гном уже не так мрач­но.  
  
— То­рин, — твёр­до за­яв­ля­ет Биль­бо. — Ког­да это всё за­кон­чится, на­пом­ни мне что-ни­будь те­бе при­гото­вить.  
  
То­рин под­ни­ма­ет на не­го стран­ный взгляд, слов­но ус­лы­шал уг­ро­зу, а не пред­ло­жение раз­де­лить тра­пезу.  
  
— Хо­рошо, — мед­ленно от­ве­ча­ет гном, буд­то тща­тель­но об­ду­мыва­ет свой от­вет. — Лов­лю те­бя на сло­ве, Взлом­щик._   
  


***

  
Ес­ли бы Биль­бо рань­ше не ви­дел во­очию, как три­над­цать гно­мов за ночь спо­соб­ны воз­вести неп­риступ­ную сте­ну с бой­ни­цами, зуб­ца­ми и лес­тни­цами, поль­зу­ясь ис­клю­читель­но ва­ля­ющи­мися под но­гами кам­ня­ми и кус­ка­ми раз­во­рочен­ных дра­коном стро­ений, он бы не по­верил собс­твен­ным гла­зам.  
  
Сте­ны боль­ше нет, к Эре­бору ве­дёт вос­ста­нов­ленный мост из глад­ко­го кам­ня с дву­мя ог­ромны­ми ста­ту­ями во­ору­жён­ных гно­мов. Где рань­ше зи­яла пус­то­той раз­во­рочен­ная ды­ра, те­перь кра­су­ют­ся око­ван­ные же­лезом де­ревян­ные во­рота, ук­ра­шен­ные ру­нами и рез­ны­ми во­рона­ми, дер­жа­щими в ког­тях боль­шие кам­ни. Над во­рота­ми идёт кре­пос­тная сте­на, на ко­торой рас­по­ложи­лись страж­ни­ки, чуть в сто­роне от неё из ска­лы вы­руба­ют но­вую ста­тую вза­мен той, что То­рин при­казал об­ру­шить на мост.  
  
Биль­бо спры­гива­ет с по­воз­ки и в по­воду ве­дёт по­ни че­рез мост, сер­дце хоб­би­та тя­жело бу­ха­ет в гру­ди, сто­ит ему взгля­нуть на во­рота. Ему ка­жет­ся, что, нес­мотря на шум и тол­котню гно­мов (Биль­бо и не по­доз­ре­вал, как мно­го их жи­ло в Си­них го­рах), на де­лови­тый стук их мо­лотов и то­поров, все взгля­ды об­ра­щены на не­го од­но­го.  
  
— Mahitdin! (Сто­ять!)  
  
Биль­бо вздра­гива­ет, на мгно­вение он сов­сем по­забыл про страж­ни­ков на во­ротах. Хоб­бит ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет­ся и пок­репче пе­рех­ва­тыва­ет по­водья.  
  
— Что за де­ло при­вело те­бя в Эре­бор? — зву­чит низ­кий, гру­бый го­лос, ко­торо­му, в сущ­ности, всё рав­но, что там от­ве­тит неп­ро­шеный гость. Биль­бо сдви­га­ет шля­пу на за­тылок, зад­рав го­лову, щу­рит­ся — и точ­но — за­меча­ет блес­тя­щую лы­сину и ши­рокие пле­чи, ед­ва раз­ли­чимые за зуб­ца­ми.  
  
— По­жалуй, — гром­ко, что­бы ус­лы­шали на сте­не, тя­нет хоб­бит, — ни­чего осо­бен­но­го, обыч­ная кра­жа со взло­мом.  
  
Два­лин чуть ли не на­поло­вину све­шива­ет­ся со сте­ны, и Биль­бо от­чётли­во слы­шит па­ру ти­хих ру­гатель­ств.  
  
— Биль­бо!  
  
— При­ве-е-ет! — ма­шет ру­кой хоб­бит, и гном раз­ра­жа­ет­ся но­выми ру­гатель­ства­ми.  
  
— Ах ты ма­лень­кий зас­ра­нец! — до­носит­ся со сте­ны, да так гром­ко, что нес­коль­ко гно­мов прек­ра­ща­ют ра­ботать и с удив­ле­ни­ем смот­рят на хоб­би­та. — Иди сю­да, я с те­бя шку­ру спу­щу! От­крыть во­рота! Не­мед­ленно! Я ему собс­твен­но­руч­но шею свер­ну!  
  
— Ой, ма­моч­ки... — бор­мо­чет Биль­бо, гля­дя, как Два­лин скры­ва­ет­ся из ви­ду, не прек­ра­щая бро­сать­ся уг­ро­зами, ко­торые от­чётли­во до­носят­ся из-за ка­мен­ной клад­ки. Что-то звя­ка­ет, кла­ца­ет, и Биль­бо, удив­лённо при­под­няв бровь, наб­лю­да­ет, как отод­ви­га­ет­ся в сто­рону створ­ка ог­ромных во­рот, а кри­ки Два­лина слы­шат­ся ещё гром­че.  
  
— За­пис­ку! Ты ос­та­вил грё­баную за­пис­ку! Ag zasasmaki rathkh-hund! (Ско­ро ты от­ве­да­ешь мо­их ку­лаков!) — ры­чит Два­лин и, сжав ку­лаки, то­па­ет к улы­ба­юще­муся хоб­би­ту. В свер­ка­ющих дос­пе­хах с че­кан­ным ле­тящим во­роном на гру­ди он по­хож на вы­шед­ше­го из ле­генд во­ите­ля, и гно­мы спе­шат уб­рать­ся с его пу­ти. Биль­бо за­меча­ет, что дос­пе­хи ук­ра­шены си­ним и крас­ным, слож­ны­ми уг­ло­ваты­ми узо­рами, так лю­бимы­ми его на­родом, но ни­как не зо­лотом.  
  
— Что ж, я ни­ког­да не умел про­щать­ся... — на­чина­ет оп­равды­вать­ся Биль­бо, но все его сло­ва зас­тре­ва­ют в гор­ле, ког­да Два­лин сме­та­ет его с ног и сжи­ма­ет в объ­ять­ях, от ко­торых тре­щат кос­ти. Гном опус­ка­ет его на зем­лю и обе­ими ру­ками хва­та­ет за го­лову, Биль­бо мо­лит­ся всем бо­гам, что­бы ему не про­ломи­ли че­реп в дру­жес­ком гномь­ем при­ветс­твии, но Два­лин лишь хо­рошень­ко тря­сёт его из сто­роны в сто­рону.  
  
— Ты!.. — гном рас­плы­ва­ет­ся в улыб­ке, и Биль­бо чувс­тву­ет, как бол­ты­ха­ют­ся моз­ги го­лове. — Эх, как же я рад те­бя ви­деть, мас­тер Бэг­гинс! Мо­жет, хоть сей­час за­живём спо­кой­нее...  
  
— Спо­кой­нее? — мям­лит Биль­бо сип­лым го­лосом: тряс­ку за­менил сталь­ной зах­ват на шее. — Два­лин. Два­лин, от­пусти! Ну, из­ви­ни ме­ня, лад­но? Ай!..  
  
— Эй, бра­тец! — орёт Два­лин, нап­рочь иг­но­рируя ку­лач­ки хоб­би­та, ко­торы­ми тот от­ча­ян­но ко­лотит в бро­ниро­ван­ное пле­чо. — Пос­мотри-ка, что при­пол­зло к на­шим во­ротам!  
  
Биль­бо уда­ёт­ся по­пасть в соч­ле­нение дос­пе­хов, но в наг­ра­ду за тру­ды его со сме­хом треп­лют тя­желен­ной ру­чищей по го­лове.  
  
— Брат мой, — до­носит­ся от во­рот приб­ли­жа­ющий­ся го­лос Ба­лина, та­кой ску­ча­ющий, буд­то ему в со­тый раз при­ходит­ся пов­то­рять од­но и то же, — я же го­ворил те­бе, нель­зя так об­ра­щать­ся ко всем под­ряд, это пло­хо для дип­ло... Кля­нусь сво­ей бо­родой! Не­уже­ли это мас­тер Бэг­гинс?  
  
— Ба­лин! — хоб­бит на­чина­ет вы­рывать­ся из хват­ки с уд­во­ен­ным эн­ту­зи­аз­мом. — Спа­си!  
  
— Ма­лень­кий га­дёныш за­явил­ся на по­рог как ни в чём не бы­вало, — фыр­ка­ет Два­лин, стис­ки­вая хоб­би­та пок­репче.  
  
— Бо­ги... — прос­то от­ве­ча­ет Ба­лин и теп­ло улы­ба­ет­ся, но по­могать хоб­би­ту не спе­шит, а лишь под­ни­ма­ет ру­ку, прив­ле­кая вни­мание бли­жай­ше­го страж­ни­ка. — Прос­ле­дите, что­бы отыс­ка­ли мес­то для по­воз­ки мас­те­ра Бэг­гинса. И пош­ли­те весть на Вос­точный склон, ду­маю, Его Ве­личес­тво всё ещё там, ему бу­дет при­ят­но уз­нать о при­бытии гос­тя.  
  
Биль­бо с тру­дом сгла­тыва­ет, ус­лы­шав о То­рине, и очень на­де­ет­ся, что ко­роль до­берёт­ся к ним ещё нес­ко­ро, и у не­го по­явит­ся вре­мя что-ни­будь при­думать. А по­ка его боль­ше бес­по­ко­ит тот пре­милый факт, что его до сих пор дер­жат в по­лусог­ну­том по­ложе­нии и не со­бира­ют­ся от­пускать. Хоб­бит за­меча­ет, как чьи-то ру­ки пе­рех­ва­тыва­ют по­водья, и слы­шит уда­ля­ющий­ся в нап­равле­нии ко­нюшен то­пот ко­пыт.  
  
— Ба­лин! — пи­щит Биль­бо, ярос­тно жес­ти­кули­руя, буд­то стар­ший гном не за­метил до сих пор его по­зы. Два­лин хо­хочет и сно­ва треп­лет его по во­лосам. — Два­лин, от­пусти ме­ня сей­час же, ты, наг­лый... Всё, я у­ез­жаю! Не на­до бы­ло воз­вра­щать­ся. Это худ­шая моя идея! Да­же ху­же, чем ког­да я под­пи­сал ваш ду­рац­кий кон­тракт и ушёл из Бэг-Эн­да, что­бы тас­кать­ся с ва­ми и тер­петь из­де­ватель­ства, и... И вер­ни­те мою по­воз­ку! Не­мед­ленно! Я у­ез­жаю!..  
  
— Ну, лад­но-лад­но, — пос­ме­ива­ет­ся Ба­лин. — Бра­тец? Мо­жешь от­пустить его, по-мо­ему, наш взлом­щик те­бя прек­расно по­нял.  
  
Два­лин от­пуска­ет. Ра­зуме­ет­ся, без пре­дуп­режде­ния, по­это­му Биль­бо ед­ва не ва­лит­ся в до­рож­ную пыль. С виз­гом и ди­кими раз­ма­хива­ни­ями ру­ками хоб­би­ту уда­ёт­ся сох­ра­нить рав­но­весие, и как толь­ко Биль­бо твёр­до сто­ит на но­гах, что есть си­лы пи­ха­ет гно­ма в пле­чо, но тут же об этом жа­ле­ет, тря­сёт ру­кой и стис­ки­ва­ет зу­бы, что­бы не раз­ра­зить­ся прок­лять­ями. Два­лин лишь сме­ёт­ся и доб­ро­душ­но хло­па­ет Биль­бо по спи­не, сно­ва чуть не сва­лив его с ног.  
  
— Гно­мы, — со всем на­копив­шимся не­годо­вани­ем го­ворит хоб­бит, де­монс­тра­тив­но поп­равляя по­мятый сюр­тук.  
  
Ба­лин, пос­ме­ива­ясь, теп­ло хло­па­ет его по пле­чу, и на гу­бах Биль­бо не­воль­но рас­цве­та­ет от­ветная улыб­ка.  
  
— Вы мог­ли бы пос­лать вес­точку, мас­тер Бэг­гинс, — за­меча­ет гном, ве­дя Биль­бо к во­ротам го­ры. — Бе­зус­ловно, мы вам ра­ды, хоть вы и поп­ро­щались с на­ми нес­коль­ко гру­бо, осо­бен­но для хоб­би­та.  
  
Биль­бо кри­вит­ся, но быс­тро сми­ря­ет­ся, по­нимая, что это не пер­вый вы­говор, ко­торый он по­лучит в бли­жай­шее вре­мя, и ни­кого, кро­ме се­бя, в том ви­нить не сто­ит.  
  
— Ну, не мог же я в са­мом де­ле пос­лать во­рона? Сом­не­ва­юсь, что хоб­би­тон­ским поч­то­вым го­лубям под си­лу пе­реле­теть Мглис­тые го­ры. Кро­ме то­го, вы прош­лый раз за­вали­лись ко мне без приг­ла­шения, я по­думал, приш­ло вре­мя от­пла­тить вам той же мо­нетой.  
  
Ба­лин сме­ёт­ся, и они втро­ём вхо­дят в под­горные за­лы, те­перь очи­щен­ные от раз­ру­шений и омы­тые зо­лотым све­том, о ко­тором шеп­тал ког­да-то То­рин. Прош­лый раз стоя под эти­ми сво­дами, Биль­бо чувс­тво­вал се­бя как в скле­пе сре­ди обуг­ленных, вплав­ленных в дос­пе­хи тел и по­вален­ных ко­лонн и ста­туй. Хоб­бит не ду­ма­ет, что под­горное ко­ролевс­тво ус­пе­ло дос­тичь сво­его бы­лого блес­ка за столь ко­рот­кий срок, но от ра­зитель­ных пе­ремен дух зах­ва­тыва­ет, вмес­то раз­ва­лин и вос­по­мина­ний о бы­лой кра­соте его ок­ру­жа­ет нас­то­ящий дом.  
  
То­рин ра­бота­ет не пок­ла­дая рук.  
  
— Я рад сно­ва с то­бой встре­тить­ся, Биль­бо. Уве­рен, ос­таль­ные то­же об­ра­ду­ют­ся, как толь­ко уз­на­ют, что ты вер­нулся, — го­ворит Ба­лин, и Два­лин кла­дёт ру­ку хоб­би­ту на пле­чо. Биль­бо под­ни­ма­ет взгляд вверх и ви­дит мер­ца­ющие огонь­ки жа­ровен и фа­келов, слы­шит эхо го­лосов и звуч­ных ко­манд, звон мо­лот­ков и жуж­жа­ние пил.  
  
«Ты пой­мёшь, ког­да уви­дишь её. Стоя на пер­вом уров­не, мож­но под­нять го­лову вверх и смот­реть на бес­числен­ные лес­тни­цы и пе­рехо­ды, где две­ри и све­тиль­ни­ки го­рят как звёз­ды в ка­мен­ном не­бе, ухо­дя бес­ко­неч­но вверх».  
  
Биль­бо идёт по ка­мен­ным за­лам, смот­рит на ве­личес­твен­ные ста­туи и рез­ные узо­ры, на го­рящие в глу­бине огонь­ки и, ка­жет­ся, на­чина­ет по­нимать.  
  
— Как хо­рошо вер­нуть­ся до­мой, — го­ворит он.  
  


***

  
_В пь­яных гно­мах для Биль­бо нет ни­чего уди­витель­но­го. Он ви­дел, как лю­ди из Озёр­но­го го­рода в честь зак­лю­чения удач­ной сдел­ки с То­рином за­каты­вали в зал бо­чон­ки ви­на и эля и рас­став­ля­ли та­рел­ки раз­но­об­разной еды. Биль­бо всерь­ёз ду­ма­ет, что тем, как праз­дну­ют гно­мы, его не уди­вишь, ведь у не­го в этом воп­ро­се есть лич­ный опыт.  
  
Но что и в са­мом де­ле его по­ража­ет, так это То­рин.  
  
— То­рин, от­ва­ли от ме­ня! Ду­бина, ты слиш­ком тя­жёлый!..  
  
То­рин, ко­торый пла­номер­но осу­ша­ет оче­ред­ную круж­ку эля (Биль­бо дав­ным-дав­но сбил­ся со счё­та), лишь сме­ёт­ся и, по­шат­нувшись, силь­нее опи­ра­ет­ся на Биль­бо. А бед­ня­га хоб­бит ещё на­де­ял­ся, что у их си­ятель­но­го пред­во­дите­ля хва­тит ума не при­нимать та­кого ак­тивно­го учас­тия в се­год­няшних праз­днествах. О, как же он заб­луждал­ся.  
  
Гно­мы.  
  
Глу­бокий, гул­кий хо­хот То­рина не­сёт­ся по за­лу, та­кой же гром­кий и бес­ша­баш­но ве­сёлый, как у его спут­ни­ков, по­ка гном раз­да­ёт на­лево и нап­ра­во объ­ятия, дру­жес­кие хлоп­ки и иног­да тыч­ки лбом в лоб. В ка­кой-то мо­мент они с Два­лином ста­ли так ожив­лённо спо­рить о чём-то, что ед­ва не сло­мали в про­цес­се ме­бель. Биль­бо сде­лал глу­пей­шую ошиб­ку и поп­ро­бовал вме­шать­ся, и То­рин об­вил его пле­чи ру­кой, на­мер­тво при­тянул к сво­ему бо­ку да так и тас­кал хоб­би­та за со­бой весь ос­тавший­ся ве­чер, вре­мя от вре­мени ис­поль­зуя как кос­тыль.  
  
— То­рин! — ряв­ка­ет Биль­бо, в де­сятый раз пы­та­ясь ски­нуть с се­бя его тя­жёлую ру­ку. Им же зав­тра ид­ти к дра­кону! А ком­па­ния, как бан­да под­рос­тков, прак­ти­чес­ки не сто­ит на но­гах, и воз­глав­ля­ет их вот этот на­валив­ший­ся на не­го ду­рачи­на. — Пус­ти, То­рин!  
  
— Биль­бо! — рас­плы­ва­ет­ся в улыб­ке гном и про­из­но­сит его имя так гром­ко, буд­то ус­пел за­быть, что хоб­бит весь ве­чер про­вёл ря­дом, а те­перь уви­деть его — на­ип­ри­ят­ней­ший сюр­приз. — Биль­бо, ты — за­меча­тель­ный!  
  
Хоб­бит взды­ха­ет.  
  
— Да, спа­сибо, То­рин.  
  
Гном весь ве­чер рас­пи­сывал от­ря­ду ка­кой Биль­бо за­меча­тель­ный, не­веро­ят­ный, бла­город­ный и вер­ный. При­ят­но это бы­ло пер­вые раз пять.  
  
— Я в са­мом де­ле... — То­рина опять ка­ча­ет, и но­ги Биль­бо поч­ти под­ка­шива­ют­ся под его ве­сом. Гном ло­вит рав­но­весие и рас­прям­ля­ет­ся так рез­ко, что Биль­бо вскри­кива­ет и ед­ва не от­ры­ва­ет­ся от по­ла. — Я в са­мом де­ле ду­мал, что ты по­гиб­нешь че­рез не­делю!  
  
— Да, кхм, я то­же так ду­мал, — пых­тит хоб­бит и ле­гонь­ко шлё­па­ет по обив­шей­ся вок­руг не­го ру­ке. — То­рин, пе­рес­тань! Нель­зя так...  
  
— Но ты не по­гиб! — про­дол­жа­ет гном, раз­ма­хивая сво­бод­ной ру­кой и рас­плёс­ки­вая эль. — И бла­года­ря те­бе мы доб­ра­лись сю­да.  
  
— То­рин, я прав­да...  
  
— Этот по­ход обя­зан сво­им ус­пе­хом вам, мас­тер Бэг­гинс, — убеж­дённо за­яв­ля­ет То­рин, и зву­чало бы это очень лес­тно, ес­ли б не его зап­ле­та­ющий­ся язык.  
  
— Спа­сибо, То­рин, но ес­ли мы дей­стви­тель­но хо­тим зав­тра ус­петь вов­ре­мя, нуж­но по­забо­тить­ся о тво­ей пь­яной зад­ни­це, ду­рачи­на ты эда­кий, и уло­жить те­бя спать.  
  
Биль­бо пред­ста­вить се­бе не мо­жет, как они зав­тра бу­дут ка­раб­кать­ся в го­ру, ес­ли То­рина не от­пустит это но­вое бе­зумие. На­вер­ное, уже в со­тый раз Биль­бо за­да­ёт­ся воп­ро­сом: а как гно­мы во­об­ще умуд­ря­ют­ся нор­маль­но фун­кци­они­ровать? Ко­му-то в этой ком­па­нии при­дёт­ся взять на се­бя при­нятие ра­зум­ных, от­ветс­твен­ных ре­шений.  
  
— Не на­до обо мне за­ботить­ся! — го­ворит гном. — Я — Ко­роль под Го­рой! — во­пит он, и гно­мы пре­рыва­ют свои раз­го­воры, что­бы под­держать его кри­ками на кхуз­ду­ле и зво­ном кру­жек. То­рин орёт в от­вет, и Биль­бо поч­ти ока­тыва­ет по­током эля. Единс­твен­ное, что спа­са­ет его от миг­ре­ни — это ти­шина, ко­торая нас­ту­па­ет, ког­да гно­мы друж­но опус­то­ша­ют свои круж­ки.  
  
— Лад­но, — бор­мо­чет хоб­бит и хва­та­ет То­рина за ру­кав. — Лад­но же. Всё это прос­то прек­расно, но ес­ли ты не прек­ра­тишь, очень ско­ро прев­ра­тишь­ся в Ко­роля под Сто­лом. — Биль­бо тя­нет его за ру­кав, и на удив­ле­ние пок­ла­дис­тый То­рин идёт за ним в сто­рону ком­нат, что вы­делил им бур­го­мистр. Проб­ле­мы воз­ни­ка­ют, ког­да они до­бира­ют­ся до лес­тни­цы, но­ги гно­ма слов­но за­были, как по­лага­ет­ся ра­ботать, и они оба ед­ва не ва­лят­ся на пол. Биль­бо уда­ёт­ся схва­тить­ся за пе­рила. От выз­ванно­го их не­лов­ки­ми ба­рах­тань­ями сме­ха ло­мит зу­бы.  
  
— Эй, Биль­бо! — орёт Бо­фур. — За­дай ему жа­ру!  
  
Биль­бо за­каты­ва­ет гла­за и от­ма­хива­ет­ся от его шу­точек. Го­лов­ная боль на­чина­ет воз­вра­щать­ся, сто­ит То­рину раз­ра­зить­ся хо­хотом пря­мо у не­го над ухом. Ос­таль­ные, дол­жно быть, на­ходят Бо­фура са­мым ос­тро­ум­ным гно­мом на све­те, по­это­му каж­дую по­корён­ную ими с То­рином сту­пень­ку соп­ро­вож­да­ют ли­ку­ющие улю­люканья.  
  
— Как мы здесь ока­зались? — спра­шива­ет То­рин, с лю­бопытс­твом ог­ля­дывая ком­на­ту, в ко­торую хоб­би­ту уда­ёт­ся его за­пих­нуть.  
  
— Дош­ли, То­рин. Ты до­шёл. Хо­тя, ес­ли быть точ­ным, шёл я. Ты боль­ше спо­тыкал­ся, па­дал и плёл­ся.  
  
— Вы что же, ре­шили за­валить ме­ня в пос­тель, мас­тер хоб­бит? — хи­хика­ет То­рин над собс­твен­ной шут­кой, ди­ко рас­ка­чива­ясь, и Биль­бо под­талки­ва­ет его к кро­вати, на ко­торую тот ва­лит­ся меш­ком. Всё ещё сме­ясь, гном пе­рево­рачи­ва­ет­ся на спи­ну, а Биль­бо рас­ти­ра­ет свои по­кале­чен­ные пле­чи, всерь­ёз бес­по­ко­ясь, не вы­вих­нул ли он их, иг­рая под­поркой для пь­яно­го ко­роля.  
  
— Я те­бя УК­ЛА­ДЫВАЮ в пос­тель, бол­ван.  
  
То­рин ма­шет ру­кой ку­да-то в сто­рону Биль­бо и нев­нятно бор­мо­чет на кхуз­ду­ле, что хоб­бит де­монс­тра­тив­но про­пус­ка­ет ми­мо ушей и идёт к сто­лу.  
  
— О, сла­ва бо­гам, здесь есть нем­но­го во­ды, — шеп­чет он и на­лива­ет круж­ку из кув­ши­на.  
  
— Мы на озе­ре, Биль­бо, — мед­ленно вы­гова­рива­ет гном, ух­мы­ля­ясь. — Здесь пол­но во­ды.  
  
— За­мол­кни, — фыр­ка­ет хоб­бит и, под­держи­вая То­рина под пле­чи, по­мога­ет ему сесть на краю кро­вати. — По­верить не мо­гу, что ты поз­во­лил се­бе так на­пить­ся, вен­це­нос­ный ты иди­от. Нет... Зат­кнись, прос­то за­мол­чи. Ни­чего не хо­чу слу­шать. И хва­тит улы­бать­ся, по­зори­ще. Вот, вы­пей, — он пи­ха­ет круж­ку То­рину в ру­ки, и гном бе­рёт её без воз­ра­жений, дер­жит обе­ими ла­доня­ми и ух­мы­ля­ет­ся во весь рот.  
  
— Ты не­веро­ят­ный, — го­ворит он.  
  
— Спа­сибо, То­рин, а те­перь — пей.  
  
Что уди­витель­но, гном под­чи­ня­ет­ся, хле­ба­ет во­ду с тем же эн­ту­зи­аз­мом, с ко­торым не­дав­но хлес­тал эль, а ког­да до­пива­ет, под­ни­ма­ет бро­ви и пе­рево­рачи­ва­ет круж­ку, что­бы хоб­бит убе­дил­ся, что она пус­та.  
  
— Это­го дос­та­точ­но?  
  
— О, да, мо­лод­чи­на, ты ещё спо­собен пить во­ду. — Биль­бо тя­нет­ся к не­му, что­бы заб­рать круж­ку, и как толь­ко ла­дони То­рина сво­бод­ны, он об­хва­тыва­ет ими ли­цо Биль­бо.  
  
— Я, — тор­жес­твен­но за­яв­ля­ет гном, — на те­бе же­нюсь.  
  
— Очень ми­ло, То­рин, — взды­ха­ет Биль­бо, ос­во­бож­да­ет­ся от его рук и лег­ко тол­ка­ет гно­ма в грудь. — Уве­рен, ты это обе­ща­ешь всем смаз­ли­вым по­лурос­ли­кам.  
  
То­рин за­вали­ва­ет­ся на­зад от лег­чай­ше­го при­кос­но­вения Биль­бо и ши­роко рас­ки­дыва­ет ру­ки на пок­ры­вале.  
  
— Мне не нра­вят­ся дру­гие по­лурос­ли­ки, — бур­чит гном.  
  
— Зат­кнись и спи, зав­тра ты бу­дешь ни­какой.  
  
Биль­бо от­но­сит круж­ку об­ратно на сто­лик. По прав­де ска­зать, ему на­до бы­ло вы­учить свой урок о заг­ре­бущих пь­яных гно­мах ещё вни­зу в са­мом на­чале ве­чера. Он по­нима­ет, ка­кую до­пус­тил ошиб­ку, толь­ко ког­да боль­шая ла­донь сми­на­ет в ку­лаке его ру­баш­ку и рыв­ком при­тяги­ва­ет его на кро­вать.  
  
— То­рин! То­рин, от­пусти! — пи­щит хоб­бит, но его уже при­печа­тали к ши­роко­му пле­чу. Гном бор­мо­чет что-то на кхуз­ду­ле, за­киды­ва­ет на Биль­бо не­подъ­ём­ную ру­ку, при­жима­ет к се­бе и на­чина­ет хра­петь. — Да ты из­де­ва­ешь­ся! — пол­ный пра­вед­но­го не­годо­вания, ряв­ка­ет хоб­бит, бе­зус­пешно бры­ка­ясь и пи­на­ясь, ког­да То­рин ры­чит сквозь сон и пок­репче сжи­ма­ет ру­ку на сво­ём не­воль­ном плен­ни­ке. — Пус­ти сей­час же! Ты, ду­рац­кий, твер­до­лобый, неп­ро­ходи­мый...  
  
Биль­бо про­дол­жа­ет це­дить сквозь зу­бы ру­гатель­ства, вер­теть­ся и кру­тить­ся, по­ка, на­конец, не ос­во­бож­да­ет­ся из его рук. То­рин что-то бур­чит и, сто­ит хоб­би­ту улиз­нуть, тут же на­чина­ет ша­рить ру­кой вок­руг, по­ка не на­тыка­ет­ся на по­душ­ку и не утя­гива­ет её се­бе, собс­твен­ни­чес­ки сво­рачи­ва­ясь вок­руг.  
  
Биль­бо тя­жело взды­ха­ет и ка­ча­ет го­ловой, до­воль­ный, что ник­то не ви­дит его улыб­ки, ко­торую он не в си­лах по­бороть, ког­да он нак­ры­ва­ет оде­ялом гром­ко хра­пяще­го ле­ген­дарно­го То­рина Ду­бощи­та.  
  
— Зав­тра прос­нёшь­ся раз­мазнёй, ту­пица, — лас­ко­во го­ворит хоб­бит.  
  
Он доб­ре­да­ет до ком­на­ты и от­клю­ча­ет­ся на сво­ей кро­вати, что­бы ча­сы спус­тя прос­нуть­ся от неп­ри­ят­но гром­ко­го сту­ка в дверь.  
  
— Про­сыпай­тесь, мас­тер Бэг­гинс! — гро­хочет го­лос То­рина, крис­таль­но яс­ный, силь­ный и пол­ный ве­сёло­го воз­бужде­ния. — Мы вы­ходим че­рез пол­ча­са!  
  
Биль­бо в этом силь­но сом­не­ва­ет­ся и, спо­тыка­ясь, идёт к две­ри, час­то-час­то мор­га­ет и рас­па­хива­ет её, впус­кая яр­кий сол­нечный свет. Он щу­рит­ся и за­меча­ет То­рина, сно­ва смар­ги­ва­ет и ед­ва не всплёс­ки­ва­ет ру­ками, при­нимая своё бес­слав­ное по­раже­ние, по­тому что То­рин, умы­тый, оде­тый, яс­ногла­зый и пол­ностью прос­нувший­ся, хо­дит от две­ри к две­ри, слов­но не он вче­ра вре­зал­ся в ме­бель и пь­яно звал его за­муж.  
  
— Гно­мы, — ши­пит Биль­бо, рас­па­хива­ет дверь нас­тежь и стро­евым ша­гом по­кида­ет ком­на­ту._   
  


***

  
— Ах ты уб­лю­док! — во­пит Бо­фур и сми­на­ет Биль­бо в пя­тых за этот день сок­ру­шитель­ных объ­яти­ях, так что хоб­бит отс­тра­нён­но ду­ма­ет, не ос­та­нет­ся ли в кон­це кон­цов ка­лекой от всех этих про­яв­ле­ний бе­шеной гномь­ей ра­дос­ти. — Ты сколь­зкий ма­лень­кий уб­лю­док!  
  
Ба­лин при­вёл его в ма­лень­кую ком­на­ту с длин­ным сто­лом, уже зас­тавлен­ным та­рел­ка­ми. Од­ним не­бесам из­вес­тно, ког­да он ус­пел всё это ор­га­низо­вать и как весть о воз­вра­щении Биль­бо су­мела раз­ле­теть­ся так быс­тро, но гно­мы из Ком­па­нии при­ходят один за дру­гим, и каж­дый раз хоб­бит мо­лит­ся, что­бы ему не пе­рело­мили поз­во­ноч­ник. Гоб­ли­ны, трол­ли, ор­ки и да­же дра­кон не идут ни в ка­кое срав­не­ние с гно­мами.  
  
— Знаю, знаю! — хоб­бит удив­лённо ог­ля­дыва­ет­ся, ког­да Би­фур под­хо­дит и хло­па­ет его по спи­не. — Прос­ти­те ме­ня!  
  
— О чём ты толь­ко ду­мал? — про­дол­жа­ет Бо­фур, от­сту­пая на шаг, но не уби­рая ла­доней с его плеч. — Чай в че­тыре?!  
  
— Ну, так он дей­стви­тель­но в че­тыре, — сла­бо соп­ро­тив­ля­ет­ся Биль­бо и за это по­луча­ет ещё один креп­кий хло­пок по спи­не. — Я же из­ви­нил­ся!  
  
— Из­ви­нил­ся... — вор­чит Бо­фур, на­пос­ле­док встря­хива­ет Биль­бо и при­со­еди­ня­ет­ся к ос­таль­ным за сто­лом. — Из­ви­нил­ся он. Нет, вы это слы­шали?  
  
— А за­чем ты тог­да вер­нулся? — Гло­ин, как обыч­но, пе­рехо­дит сра­зу к де­лу.  
  
— Ну, я...  
  
— Ты ос­та­нешь­ся с на­ми? — спра­шива­ет Ори с пол­ной на­деж­ды улыб­кой.  
  
— Во­об­ще-то, я да, я ду­мал ос­тать­ся. Но это за­висит от... От то­го, как ре­шат­ся не­кото­рые, кхм, воп­ро­сы. Ес­ли нет, я пе­ребе­русь в Дейл. А в Ши­ре... Вы при­учи­ли ме­ня к шу­му и тол­котне, а на дру­гих хоб­би­тов, как на вас, не пок­ри­чишь, так что... — Биль­бо рас­плы­ва­ет­ся в ух­мылке и хва­та­ет со сто­ла бу­лоч­ку, чувс­твуя се­бя лег­че, чем за весь про­шед­ший год. Его вновь ок­ру­жа­ют кри­ки и улы­ба­ющи­еся ли­ца, воз­гла­сы и сби­ва­ющие с ног тыч­ки, хлоп­ки и обе­зору­жива­ющее от­сутс­твие ка­ких бы то ни бы­ло ма­нер. Ему не при­ходит­ся тер­петь фаль­ши­вое ра­душие и на­вязан­ные при­личи­ями об­ра­щения, и Биль­бо на­конец-то чувс­тву­ет се­бя на сво­ём мес­те.  
  
— По­годи­те-ка, — го­ворит хоб­бит, ог­ля­дывая ком­на­ту и пе­рес­чи­тывая дру­зей. То­рина всё ещё нет, о чём он от­ча­ян­но зап­ре­ща­ет се­бе ду­мать. Рас­ста­вание их по­лучи­лось сов­сем не­ук­лю­жим, и Биль­бо не рас­счи­тывал, что То­рин вдруг при­бежит ему навс­тре­чу и все не­лов­кие мо­мен­ты раз­ре­шат­ся са­ми со­бой. Хо­тя это бы­ло бы здо­рово. — А где Фи­ли и Ки­ли?  
  
— У­еха­ли в Си­ние го­ры, — глу­хо от­ве­ча­ет Два­лин. — Пы­та­ют­ся уго­ворить ле­ди Дис вер­нуть­ся с ни­ми в Эре­бор.  
  
— А я слы­шал, — про­дол­жа­ет Ба­лин, и на ли­це его по­яв­ля­ет­ся стран­ная смесь улыб­ки с не­доволь­ной гри­масой, — что по до­роге Ки­ли зап­лу­тал в ле­су. Ужас­ная неп­ри­ят­ность.  
  
Бро­ви Биль­бо пол­зут на лоб.  
  
— Что? А! Так он... О нет, как же у не­го по­лучи­лось? — спра­шива­ет хоб­бит, и ста­ратель­но не смот­ря­щие в его сто­рону друзья толь­ко под­твержда­ют его по­доз­ре­ния, что эта ис­то­рия за­кон­чи­лась не так глад­ко.  
  
— Ну, он... — ак­ку­рат­но тя­нет Ори.  
  
— Хва­тит хо­дить вок­руг да око­ло, — ряв­ка­ет Два­лин. — Ки­ли сбе­жал с этой прок­ля­той эль­фий­кой, ког­да То­рин чуть не выш­вырнул её из го­ры!  
  
— О, нет. Он это­го не сде­лал, — кри­вит­ся хоб­бит, прек­расная по­нимая, что так оно, на­вер­ное, и бы­ло на са­мом де­ле.  
  
— Я бы не ска­зал «выш­вырнул», — поп­равля­ет бра­та Ба­лин. — Фи­ли рас­ска­зал, что она нес­коль­ко... По край­ней ме­ре два ра­за спас­ла Ки­ли жизнь. По­это­му он не из­гнал её и не от­пра­вил к во­ротам под стра­жей, но...  
  
— Но по­ора­ли они друг на дру­га знат­но, — ве­село до­бав­ля­ет Бо­фур.  
  
— Ой, ма­моч­ки. Как хо­рошо, что ме­ня тут не бы­ло. — Биль­бо да­же не пред­став­ля­ет, что тут тво­рилось. Со­юз эль­фий­ки и гно­ма — уже сам по се­бе скан­дал, но гно­ма из ко­ролев­ской семьи и страж­ни­цы из Ли­холесья... Ух, зре­лище на­вер­ня­ка бы­ло не­забы­ва­емым.  
  
— Но те­перь-то ты тут! — Бо­фур за­киды­ва­ет ему ру­ку на пле­чи, и ком­на­та взры­ва­ет­ся ве­сёлы­ми кри­ками.  
  
— Да-да! Я... — и Биль­бо нак­ры­ва­ет по­нима­ни­ем. Хо­тя труд­но бы­ло б не за­метить, как вне­зап­но ти­хо ста­ло в ком­на­те, а все гла­за ус­та­вились ку­да-то ему за ле­вое пле­чо.  
  
Он по­вора­чива­ет­ся, прос­ле­живая их взгля­ды, и ви­дит То­рина. Гном сто­ит в двер­ном про­ёме, ру­ки креп­ко стис­ну­ты на гру­ди, и Биль­бо по­ража­ет, как вре­мя его ни­чуть не из­ме­нило. Все ос­таль­ные чле­ны по­хода те­перь выг­ля­дят чи­ще, ра­зоде­ты в доб­ротную одеж­ду. То­рин но­сит при­выч­ное чёр­ное и си­нее, сталь­ную коль­чу­гу и ко­жаные на­ручи. Ес­ли бы не вы­шитые крас­ной нитью уг­ло­ватые пе­реп­ле­та­ющи­еся узо­ры на ру­кавах и ко­рона из си­яющей ста­ли и ка­кого-то чер­влё­ного ме­тал­ла, мож­но бы­ло бы ре­шить, что это та са­мая одеж­да, в ко­торой он от­пра­вил­ся тог­да в по­ход.  
  
И ниг­де ни гра­на зо­лота. Биль­бо за­меча­ет, что ко­рона хоть и очень по­хожа, но не тот ве­нец, ко­торым его ко­роно­вали, ког­да То­рин об­ла­чил­ся в зо­лотой дос­пех и рос­кошные ман­тии сво­его де­да.  
  
— То­рин, — сер­дце ко­лотит­ся, в ушах шу­мит, но Биль­бо чувс­тву­ет се­бя до стран­ности уве­рен­но, как ни­ког­да рань­ше за всю его жизнь. Улыб­ка са­ма со­бой рас­пуска­ет­ся в угол­ках его губ.  
  
— Мас­тер Бэг­гинс, — ос­то­рож­но про­из­но­сит гном и скло­ня­ет­ся в сдер­жанном пок­ло­не, не по­кидая ка­мен­но­го про­ёма и не раз­мы­кая рук на гру­ди. — На­де­юсь, ва­ше пу­тешес­твие прош­ло спо­кой­но.  
  
— Что? — он за­мира­ет на мес­те, сер­дце об­ры­ва­ет­ся и па­да­ет ку­да-то к пят­кам. — Я... Да. Спо­кой­но. Не так ин­те­рес­но, как прош­лый раз, но я не жа­лу­юсь, — гу­бы су­дорож­но дёр­га­ют­ся, пы­та­ясь шут­кой раз­ря­дить об­ста­нов­ку. То­рин лишь смот­рит на не­го и сно­ва сдер­жанно ки­ва­ет.  
  
— Ра­зуме­ет­ся.  
  
Нас­ту­па­ет му­читель­ная ти­шина. Биль­бо из всех сил бо­рет­ся с же­лани­ем всё бро­сить и сбе­жать от это­го да­вяще­го мол­ча­ния и от три­над­ца­ти вни­матель­ных взгля­дов. Единс­твен­ное, что ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет его, — это то, что То­рин до сих пор сто­ит в две­рях и проч­но зак­ры­ва­ет со­бой пу­ти к от­ступ­ле­нию. Биль­бо ожи­дал от не­го гне­ва, мо­жет, кри­ков, но не этой неп­ри­выч­ной хо­лод­ной пус­то­ты.  
  
Хоб­бит про­чища­ет гор­ло и пе­рево­дит взгляд на за­жатую в ру­ке бу­лоч­ку, вер­тит её так и эдак и пы­та­ет­ся при­думать, что ска­зать.  
  
— Кхм, То­рин...  
  
— Про­шу ме­ня прос­тить, — быс­тро пе­реби­ва­ет его гном стран­ным, не­выра­зитель­ным го­лосом и на­чина­ет от­сту­пать от две­ри. — Бо­юсь, я не смо­гу за­дер­жать­ся. При­мите мои из­ви­нения, мас­тер Бэг­гинс, но у ме­ня ещё мно­го дел. Рад... — а по­том То­рин за­мира­ет, и Биль­бо ви­дит, как на мгно­вение с не­го сле­та­ет это тща­тель­но выс­тро­ен­ное офи­ци­оз­ное спо­кой­ствие, гла­за То­рина блуж­да­ют по ком­на­те, ста­ратель­но не встре­ча­ясь с хоб­би­том. — Рад, что вы при­еха­ли по­гос­тить, — на­конец про­из­но­сит гном и с пок­ло­ном пос­пешно вы­ходит из ком­на­ты.  
  
Биль­бо хло­па­ет ртом, как ры­ба, и пы­та­ет­ся на­пом­нить сер­дцу, где ему по­ложе­но быть и как ра­ботать. Хоб­бит за ме­сяцы пу­тешес­твия ты­сячи раз пред­став­лял се­бе их встре­чу, но это и близ­ко не по­хоже ни на од­ну из его фан­та­зий. Биль­бо да­же не мо­жет тол­ком ре­шить, ху­же она прош­ла или луч­ше са­мых ка­тас­тро­фич­ных сце­нари­ев в его во­об­ра­жении.  
  
— Что... — ед­ва слыш­но на­чина­ет он, но за­мол­ка­ет и, час­то-час­то мор­гая, пы­та­ет­ся пе­рева­рить про­изо­шед­шее.  
  
— M’imnu Mahal! (Ма­хало­ва бо­рода!) — ряв­ка­ет Два­лин. — По­жалуй­ста, ска­жи, что ты с этим раз­бе­рёшь­ся, раз уж при­ехал!  
  
— Что?.. Что ты име­ешь в ви­ду?.. Это что сей­час бы­ло?.. — Биль­бо ма­шет ру­кой в сто­рону две­ри и об­во­дит дру­зей ши­роко рас­пахну­тыми гла­зами. — И это всё? Это что во­об­ще?  
  
— Это... — не­лов­ко за­гова­рива­ет Ба­лин, по­том взды­ха­ет и по­жима­ет пле­чами. — Что ж, ты так вне­зап­но у­ехал, мне ду­ма­ет­ся, ник­то из нас не ожи­дал, что пос­ле та­кого про­щания ты ког­да-ни­будь вер­нёшь­ся. А То­рин... Не ус­пел под­го­товить­ся к тво­ему при­ез­ду.  
  
— Ну, да, это по­тому, что он!.. — Биль­бо умол­ка­ет и крас­не­ет, вспом­нив, как гном дер­жал его ру­ки в сво­их боль­ших ла­донях и с ка­кой на­деж­дой и ис­крен­ностью смот­рел на хоб­би­та, а по­том за­меча­ет, как ёр­за­ют и пе­рег­ля­дыва­ют­ся меж­ду со­бой его друзья. — И кста­ти! — це­дит сквозь зу­бы Биль­бо, щу­рясь на ви­нова­тых гно­мов и об­во­дя их паль­цем, что­бы каж­дый про­ник­ся сво­ей соп­ри­час­тностью. — Ког­да вы со­бира­лись рас­ска­зать мне, что я с ним по­мол­влен? По­чему ник­то не до­гадал­ся со­об­щить мне это до то­го, как я ус­лы­шал от ли­хора­доч­но­го ко­роля, что я его на­речён­ный?  
  
Ти­шина.  
  
— Ну?  
  
— Мы, хм... Мы ду­мали, ты всё зна­ешь и по­нима­ешь. Вы же уже... — го­ворит Бо­фур, по­вин­но улы­ба­ясь.  
  
Ба­лин пос­пешно ка­ча­ет го­ловой, и Бо­фур за­мол­ка­ет, пе­рево­дит взгляд пос­те­пен­но рас­ши­ря­ющих­ся глаз на Ба­лина, а по­том опять на Биль­бо. Ос­таль­ные гно­мы то­же пе­рег­ля­дыва­ют­ся, де­сять пар глаз по­нем­но­гу на­пол­ня­ют­ся по­нима­ни­ем. Биль­бо сжи­ма­ет ку­лаки и про­жига­ет Ба­лина с Бо­фуром сер­ди­тым взгля­дом.  
  
— Мы уже что? — хо­лод­но спра­шива­ет хоб­бит, вы­рази­тель­но под­ни­мая бро­ви.  
  
— Нет, — бор­мо­чет Бо­фур, об­ра­ща­ясь боль­ше к Ба­лину, чем к Биль­бо. — Вы не... то­го? Вы же уже бы­ли вмес­те?  
  
— Нет! — всплёс­ки­ва­ет ру­ками хоб­бит. — Нет, не бы­ли! Я по­нятия не имел, ни ма­лей­ше­го! Я ду­мал, это вы всё зна­ли про по­мол­вку! Все, кро­ме ме­ня, и прос­то ре­шили, что...  
  
— Да как ты мог не знать? — спра­шива­ет со­вер­шенно оша­рашен­ный Но­ри. — Как это мож­но бы­ло не за­метить?! Мы же все ви­дели, как То­рин чуть ли не рас­сти­лал­ся пе­ред то­бой каж­дый грё­баный день!  
  
— Я не ду­мал!..  
  
— Но в Озёр­ном го­роде, — пе­реби­ва­ет его Бо­фур, ты­ча в хоб­би­та паль­цем, — вы уш­ли в ком­на­ты вмес­те! Вы...  
  
— Я от­та­щил его на­верх, что­бы он мог выс­пать­ся! По­тому что он вёл се­бя, как пь­яный иди­от, а на­ут­ро нам пред­сто­яло ид­ти к дра­кону! А вы что по­дума... — Биль­бо об­во­дит взгля­дом шо­киро­ван­ные ли­ца дру­зей. Все, кро­ме Ба­лина, ви­нова­то гип­но­тизи­ру­ют сте­ны, Два­лин през­ри­тель­но ка­ча­ет го­ловой.  
  
— Ба­лин? — щу­рит­ся Биль­бо на се­дов­ла­сого гно­ма.  
  
— Ох! Ну, что ж... — нер­вно на­чина­ет тот. — Я знал, что вы не... Ви­дишь ли, мы с То­рином го­вори­ли о те­бе. Он хо­тел по­дож­дать окон­ча­ния по­хода и... — Гном по­жима­ет пле­чами, буд­то всё, что дол­жно бы­ло пос­ле­довать по­том, — де­ло са­мо со­бой ра­зуме­юще­еся. Ког­да оно та­ковым да­же близ­ко не яв­ля­ет­ся.  
  
— И? — тре­бу­ет про­дол­же­ния Биль­бо, сжи­мая ру­ки на гру­ди.  
  
— Но ты при­нял миф­ри­ловую коль­чу­гу! — щёл­ка­ет паль­ца­ми Бо­фур, буд­то ему уда­лось под­ло­вить хоб­би­та на вранье. Ба­лин мно­гоз­на­читель­но каш­ля­ет и сно­ва ка­ча­ет го­ловой, но Биль­бо уже не ос­та­новить.  
  
— Он ска­зал, это в знак на­шей друж­бы! Я по­думал, это очень хо­роший дру­жес­кий по­дарок!  
  
Два­лин что-то ры­чит на кхуз­ду­ле, и Биль­бо ре­ша­ет, луч­ше ему не спра­шивать пе­ревод.  
  
— Но она же миф­ри­ловая! А ты по­думал, что коль­чу­га прос­то... — Бо­фур за­дыха­ет­ся от пра­вед­но­го воз­му­щения.  
  
— Я со­бирал­ся объ­яс­нить те­бе, что она оз­на­ча­ет, — пос­пешно пе­реби­ва­ет его Ба­лин. — Я по­нимал, что он хо­чет ска­зать этим по­дар­ком и что ты, кхм, к не­му не го­тов. Сим­во­лизм и зна­чение миф­ри­ла лег­ко упус­тить тем, кто не зна­ком с на­шей ис­то­ри­ей и обы­ча­ями. Но по­том ты сбе­жал с Ар­кен­сто­ном и...  
  
Это объ­яс­не­ние быс­тро при­водит Биль­бо в чувс­тво, ожив­ляя вос­по­мина­ния о сме­си бо­ли и ярос­ти в гла­зах То­рина, о силь­ных ру­ках, вце­пив­шихся в его ру­баш­ку и ед­ва не сбро­сив­ших его со сте­ны. Ну, что ж, та­кую при­чину он при­нима­ет. Биль­бо ко­рот­ко ки­ва­ет, сжи­мая и раз­жи­мая ку­лаки.  
  
— Воп­рос в дру­гом, — зву­чит рас­ка­тис­тый го­лос Два­лина. — Что бу­дет те­перь? Раз уж мы ра­зоб­ра­лись с тем, кто и что ду­мал.  
  
Гно­мы об­ра­ща­ют на Биль­бо вни­матель­ные гла­за, и хоб­бит всерь­ёз бо­рет­ся с ис­ку­шени­ем рва­нуть с мес­та без ог­лядки.  
  
— Что? — нер­вно спра­шива­ет хоб­бит. — Что вы хо­тите... Ну лад­но. Лад­но! Я... Да. Я обо всём по­думал. Я хо­тел бы... Хо­тел по­гово­рить с То­рином. Обо всём. Что он ре­шил на ме­ня вы­валить. Мне прос­то нуж­но бы­ло... Я вер­нулся и из-за вас то­же. Я... — Биль­бо трёт лоб ла­донью и кри­вит­ся от рас­полза­ющих­ся на ли­цах гно­мов ис­крен­них улы­бок. — Нет. Нет-нет-нет, прек­ра­тите это не­мед­ленно!  
  
— Мы ску­чали, па­рень! — кри­чит Гло­ин.  
  
— Иди­от, — бор­мо­чет в ла­донь Биль­бо. — Су­мас­шедший. Я, дол­жно быть, аб­со­лют­но су­мас­шедший, что про­менял ти­шину и спо­кой­ствие...  
  
— Зву­чит до­воль­но скуч­но. — Бо­фур под­хо­дит бли­же и хло­па­ет хоб­би­та по пле­чу, — Жить од­но­му со сво­ими цве­точ­ка­ми и ды­рявы­ми тряп­ка­ми для по­суды.  
  
— Это бы­ла кру­жев­ная сал­фетка, — взды­ха­ет Биль­бо и ед­ва сдер­жи­ва­ет­ся, что­бы не ска­тить­ся в не­кон­тро­лиру­емый прис­туп слёз или сме­ха. — Она и дол­жна так выг­ля­деть, её вя­жут крюч­ком. — Биль­бо чувс­тву­ет под­кра­дыва­ющу­юся ис­те­рику, но, преж­де чем ему окон­ча­тель­но от­ка­жут нер­вы, нуж­но за­кон­чить ещё один раз­го­вор. — Лад­но. Мне на­до. Я дол­жен. Кто-ни­будь зна­ет, ку­да ушёл То­рин?  
  
— Сда­ёт­ся мне, он в сто­роже­вой баш­не, — пос­ме­ива­ет­ся Бо­фур.  
  
— Где? — удив­лённо мор­га­ет хоб­бит.  
  
— На сте­не у во­рот, — объ­яс­ня­ет Ба­лин.  
  
— Ви­дишь ли, — про­дол­жа­ет Бо­фур, — ког­да на­шему ко­ролю нуж­но по­быть од­но­му...  
  
— Ког­да на не­го хан­дра на­пада­ет, — ры­чит Два­лин.  
  
— Точ­но. И тог­да то­же. Так вот, он ухо­дит на сте­ну, от­пуска­ет страж­ни­ков с пос­та под ка­ким-ни­будь пред­ло­гом, вро­де то­го, что ко­роль дол­жен при­нимать не­пос­редс­твен­ное учас­тие в жиз­ни сво­его ко­ролевс­тва, и мрач­но ду­ет­ся в своё удо­воль­ствие.  
  
Это и впрямь очень по­хоже на То­рина. Биль­бо вды­ха­ет пол­ной грудью, зак­ры­ва­ет гла­за и мед­ленно вы­дыха­ет. От­кла­дывать боль­ше не­куда. Не в этот раз, не пос­ле та­кого дол­го­го пу­тешес­твия и бо­лез­ненной встре­чи. Пир­шес­твен­ный стол, нак­ры­тый в его честь, за­быт. Хоб­бит мед­ленно ды­шит и со­бира­ет­ся с мыс­ля­ми. Ес­ли Биль­бо не ре­шит­ся сей­час, ос­та­ток но­чи он про­ведёт тря­сущей­ся от стра­ха раз­ва­люхой.  
  
— Хо­рошо. Я... Тог­да я пой­ду на сте­ну.  
  


***

  
_Го­лова Биль­бо всё ещё кру­жит­ся от уда­ра, он чувс­тву­ет, как по ще­ке те­чёт кровь, но уте­реть её хоб­би­ту не­досуг. Мир плы­вёт пе­ред гла­зами, зву­ки мед­ленно про­бива­ют­ся в соз­на­ние, а он бре­дёт по ка­мен­ным лес­тни­цам, дер­жась за сте­ны, и от­ча­ян­но пы­та­ет­ся най­ти хоть что-ни­будь. А вок­руг столь­ко ор­ков, они пол­зут по сте­нам, как на­секо­мые. Их слиш­ком мно­го — не сос­чи­тать, не пред­ста­вить. Но сей­час для хоб­би­та нет ни­чего, кро­ме во­юще­го вет­ра, сне­га и ка­па­ющей на ли­цо кро­ви.  
  
Он спо­тыка­ет­ся, хва­та­ет­ся за боль­шой ва­лун и слы­шит от­да­юще­еся в го­лове собс­твен­ное хрип­лое ды­хание.  
  
А по­том он под­ни­ма­ет гла­за. И То­рин сто­ит на ль­ду, спи­ной к Биль­бо, и смот­рит на по­ле бит­вы да­леко-да­леко вни­зу.  
  
При­ходит об­легче­ние и слов­но сни­ма­ет пе­лену с его взгля­да, мир ста­новит­ся чёт­че, зре­ние воз­вра­ща­ет­ся. То­рин сто­ит. То­рин в по­ряд­ке. То­рин сто­ит, рас­пра­вив пле­чи, а блед­ный орк с зас­тряв­шим в гру­ди Ор­крис­том ва­ля­ет­ся пос­ле­ди за­мёр­зшей ре­ки, и в этот мо­мент всё сно­ва хо­рошо. Нес­коль­ко мгно­вений Биль­бо слов­но па­рит, он сно­ва мо­жет ды­шать и улы­бать­ся, и ду­мать, что всё за­кон­чи­лось, по­тому что вот он, То­рин, жи­вой, на но­гах, и с ним всё в по­ряд­ке.  
  
Ко­лени То­рина под­ка­шива­ют­ся. Воз­дух зас­тре­ва­ет у Биль­бо в гру­ди. То­рин па­да­ет, мед­ленно кре­нит­ся на бок, а по­том за­вали­ва­ет­ся на спи­ну, тя­жело уда­ря­ясь о зем­лю.  
  
— Нет. Нет-нет-нет! — Паль­цы Биль­бо скре­бут по про­мёр­зше­му кам­ню, он пе­рева­лива­ет­ся че­рез ва­лун на лёд, поч­ти пос­каль­зы­ва­ет­ся нес­коль­ко раз, ды­хание пе­рех­ва­тыва­ет, он за­дыха­ет­ся, каш­ля­ет су­хим мо­роз­ным воз­ду­хом и бе­жит что есть сил к ле­жаще­му То­рину.  
  
Нет, это­го не мо­жет быть. Это­го не дол­жно слу­чить­ся. Не так. Не пос­ле все­го, что они пе­режи­ли. Не ког­да То­рин на­конец при­шёл в се­бя, не пос­ле дра­кона, пла­мени и ужа­са про­шед­ших не­дель. Это не ко­нец, всё не мо­жет за­кон­чить­ся вот так!  
  
— То­рин! — Хоб­бит па­да­ет на ко­лени ря­дом с ко­ролём, и этот из­ло­ман­ный гном не мо­жет быть То­рином. То­рин не стал бы ды­шать так по­вер­хностно, не стал бы смот­реть в не­бо не­видя­щими, стек­ле­не­ющи­ми гла­зами, из ко­торых ухо­дит же­лание бо­роть­ся. Он не смог бы прос­то лечь и при­нять свою судь­бу.  
  
— Биль­бо, — вы­дыха­ет То­рин, фо­куси­руя взгляд на ли­це хоб­би­та.  
  
— Не ше­велись, То­рин, толь­ко не ше­велись. Прос­то... Не на­до... — Биль­бо тя­нет­ся к не­му, и... Сколь­ко кро­ви, бо­ги, сколь­ко кро­ви. Биль­бо ед­ва не тош­нит от её ос­тро­го за­паха и тёп­лой лип­кости под паль­ца­ми. Кровь тол­чка­ми бь­ёт­ся из глу­бокой ра­ны у То­рина в бо­ку. Биль­бо су­дорож­но вспо­мина­ет всё, че­му его учил О­ин, ког­да мед­ленно объ­яс­нял пре­муд­рости ле­кар­ско­го ис­кусс­тва, как пра­виль­но нак­ла­дывать по­вяз­ки, де­лать быс­трые при­моч­ки и нас­ко­ро сши­вать бо­евые ра­ны. Он заг­ля­дыва­ет в ли­цо То­рину, кровь не те­чёт изо рта, блед­ные гу­бы не за­ляпа­ны крас­ным — зна­чит, лёг­кие це­лы. Но это всё, на что хва­та­ет его скром­ных зна­ний, по­это­му Биль­бо, сце­пив зу­бы, бо­рет­ся с под­ка­тыва­ющей к гор­лу дур­но­той и креп­ко при­жима­ет ла­донь к ра­не.  
  
— Дер­жись, То­рин, толь­ко дер­жись.  
  
— Биль­бо... Я...  
  
— Не смей... Всё бу­дет хо­рошо, То­рин. Ор­лы при­лете­ли. Ор­лы здесь, и всё бу­дет хо­рошо. Ты толь­ко, ты не смей... Не... — пов­то­ря­ет он сно­ва и сно­ва.  
  
«Не смей, не смей ме­ня бро­сать. Не смей бро­сать ме­ня в ми­ре, где боль­ше не бу­дет те­бя. Не смей сда­вать­ся. Не смей от­пускать».  
  
Не от­пускай._   
  


***

  
Биль­бо идёт че­рез глав­ный зал к сту­пеням, что ве­дут на сте­ну, и ни­как не мо­жет унять нер­вную дрожь в ру­ках. Он ба­раба­нит паль­ца­ми по но­ге, пе­реп­ле­та­ет паль­цы меж­ду со­бой, сжи­ма­ет и сно­ва раз­жи­ма­ет ку­лаки, и, на­конец, вы­ходит навс­тре­чу чис­то­му ноч­но­му воз­ду­ху. На сте­не прох­ладно, но не мо­роз­но, и Биль­бо с улыб­кой за­меча­ет, что у не­го уже вош­ло в при­выч­ку при­ез­жать в Эре­бор осенью.  
  
То­рина лег­ко отыс­кать, он сто­ит пос­ре­ди сте­ны, тя­жело опи­ра­ясь ру­ками на зуб­цы, и с са­мой кру­чи смот­рит вниз. Биль­бо с тру­дом сгла­тыва­ет, он пом­нит, как ог­ля­дывал­ся че­рез пле­чо на эту вы­соту. Сей­час сте­на выг­ля­дит чи­ще, кам­ни плот­но по­дог­на­ны друг к дру­гу, зуб­цы ук­ра­шены ви­тыми це­пями и за­тей­ли­выми ге­омет­ри­чес­ки­ми узо­рами с ред­ки­ми рез­ны­ми во­рона­ми. И всё же, вид так хо­рошо ему зна­ком, что Биль­бо не­наро­ком вспо­мина­ет, как ед­ва не ис­пы­тал на собс­твен­ной шку­ре, как да­леко ле­теть до зем­ли.  
  
— Я всё это пом­ню, — ти­хо го­ворит То­рин, и хоб­бит вздра­гива­ет от не­ожи­дан­ности, а гном ви­нова­то пе­реми­на­ет­ся с но­ги на но­гу, буд­то не по­доз­ре­вал, что его сло­ва рас­слы­шат.  
  
— Угу, — хоб­бит кла­дёт лок­ти на край не­дале­ко от То­рина и смот­рит в ноч­ное не­бо, но ни в ко­ем слу­чае не вниз. — Хо­тя эта сте­на мне нра­вит­ся боль­ше. Она кра­сивее.  
  
— Прос­ти ме­ня, — ед­ва раз­ли­чимый шё­пот уно­сит вет­ром. — Прос­ти ме­ня за всё. Мне так жаль, что я на­гово­рил, что...  
  
— То­рин, всё в по­ряд­ке, — пос­пешно пе­реби­ва­ет его Биль­бо, не уве­рен­ный, что вы­дер­жит сей­час дро­жащий го­лос гно­ма. — В са­мом де­ле... — И на мгно­вение хоб­би­та зах­лёсты­ва­ет вос­по­мина­ни­ями не об ужа­се и стра­хе вы­соты, не о ярос­ти и не о ры­чании То­рина, а о том, ка­ким ти­хим, слом­ленным го­лосом тот ска­зал: «Ты сме­ешь красть у ме­ня?» — и о бо­ли и сле­зах в его гла­зах. И, бо­ги, этот взгляд ра­нит силь­нее те­перь, ког­да Биль­бо по­нима­ет, что зна­чил миф­рил и кем ви­дел его То­рин в сво­ём по­ражён­ном бо­лезнью ра­зуме. Да­же тог­да, под властью прок­ля­тия, его сер­дце рва­лось к Биль­бо. К доб­ру ли, к ху­ду ли, умыш­ленно или нет, но Биль­бо швыр­нул чувс­тва гно­ма ему же в ли­цо.  
  
— Прос­ти и ты ме­ня, — взды­ха­ет хоб­бит. — Ка­кими бы ни бы­ли мои при­чины, но я те­бя пре­дал. И я не... Не это­го я хо­тел. Мне бы­ло так слож­но пря­тать его, я столь­ко раз го­тов был от­дать те­бе ка­мень прос­то по­тому, что ви­дел, как силь­но ты хо­чешь его най­ти. Но я ни­ког­да не хо­тел те­бя пре­давать. Ког­да я от­дал ка­мень Бар­ду... Я знал, что при­чиняю те­бе боль, но я не мог...  
  
— Ты сде­лал то, что дол­жно, — от­ве­ча­ет То­рин, не от­ры­вая взгля­да от сте­ны. — Ты был прав, что не вер­нул мне Ар­кен­стон, прав, что заб­рал его и не по­шёл за мной се­бе на по­гибель. Ты единс­твен­ный ви­дел, что бы­ло луч­ше для все­го от­ря­да, для ме­ня. Тво­ей ошиб­кой бы­ло лишь то, что ты тог­да вер­нулся на­зад. Ты всег­да... — То­рин за­мол­ка­ет, мед­ленно вы­дыха­ет и, от­тол­кнув­шись от сте­ны, вста­ёт во весь рост. — Про­шу про­щения. Это не те вос­по­мина­ния, о ко­торых сто­ит раз­мышлять в гос­тях.  
  
— Где... — Биль­бо шмы­га­ет но­сом, пы­та­ясь при­думать, как бы по­дели­кат­нее за­дать этот опас­ный воп­рос. — А где он сей­час? Ар­кен­стон?  
  
— Очень глу­боко, — твёр­до от­ве­ча­ет гном. — Вер­нулся в нед­ра го­ры. За­печа­тан в гроб­ни­це с те­ми, кто по­терял свою жизнь, за­щищая Эре­бор.  
  
Биль­бо ки­ва­ет.  
  
— Хо­рошо. Это хо­рошо. Там ему и мес­то.  
  
Ти­шина, что по­виса­ет меж­ду ни­ми, ме­нее бо­лез­ненная, чем в пер­вую их встре­чу, но всё та­кая же тя­жёлая. Она да­вит на Биль­бо, ко­торый пы­та­ет­ся не так от­кро­вен­но наб­лю­дать за То­рином, ко­торый ста­ратель­но от­во­дит от не­го гла­за.  
  
Биль­бо ин­те­рес­но, сколь­ко раз он вот так при­ходил сю­да, заб­лу­див­ший­ся сре­ди сво­их мыс­лей, за­пер­тый в вос­по­мина­ни­ях и со­жале­ни­ях, нес­по­соб­ный раз­гля­деть, что про­ис­хо­дит сей­час в нас­то­ящем, слиш­ком при­выч­ный к ру­инам, что­бы уви­деть, сколь­ко жиз­ни и све­та он вер­нул в под­горные за­лы.  
  
Ка­кими же они бы­ли кре­тина­ми, оба. Биль­бо взды­ха­ет и идёт к гно­му, ко­торый от­ка­зыва­ет­ся смот­реть в его сто­рону.  
  
— То­рин...  
  
— Как дол­го ты на­мерен гос­тить у нас? — быс­тро спра­шива­ет То­рин этим сво­им не­воз­можно сдер­жанным, без­личным то­ном, чуть-чуть по­вора­чивая го­лову в сто­рону хол­мов. Биль­бо за­мира­ет, и до не­го на­конец на­чина­ет до­ходить, по­чему То­рин сто­ит, как столб, за­кован­ный, точ­но в дос­пе­хи, в неп­ри­выч­ную веж­ли­вость.  
  
— Что? — спра­шива­ет хоб­бит, под­ме­чая нап­ря­жён­ные пле­чи и ба­раба­нящие по кам­ню паль­цы гно­ма.  
  
— Те­бе всег­да... Ты мо­жешь ос­тать­ся так дол­го, как по­жела­ешь. Я ска­жу Ба­лину, что­бы он под­го­товил для те­бя ком­на­ту, ес­ли за­хочешь про­вес­ти не­кото­рое вре­мя в Эре­боре. Ду­маю, ра­зум­нее бу­дет дож­дать­ся вес­ны, тог­да го­ры бе­зопас­нее, и ты лег­ко до­берёшь­ся до Ши...  
  
— Ты — ду­бина! — во­пит Биль­бо. То­рин, на­конец, обо­рачи­ва­ет­ся к не­му, гля­дя на хоб­би­та ши­роко рас­пахну­тыми гла­зами. — Неп­ро­ходи­мый ту­пица! По­верить не мо­гу...  
  
То­рин смот­рит на не­го, буд­то не до кон­ца ве­ря, кто пе­ред ним и как он сю­да по­пал.  
  
— Что? — не­реши­тель­но спра­шива­ет он.  
  
— Ты!.. За­чем я, по-тво­ему, при­ехал? За­чем я при­бил­ся к ка­рава­ну гно­мов-тор­говцев и ме­сяцы нап­ро­лёт ехал к этой тво­ей прок­ля­тущей го­ре?!  
  
— Я не...  
  
— Ты же ко­роль! Ты дол­жен по­нимать та­кие ве­щи с по­лус­ло­ва. По­гос­тить... — Биль­бо под­ни­ма­ет ру­ку и тя­нет в сто­рону во­рот­ник ру­баш­ки, по­казы­вая миф­ри­ловую коль­чу­гу, с ко­торой не рас­ста­вал­ся с са­мого Ши­ра. — По­гос­тить! Серь­ёз­но?!  
  
То­рин це­пене­ет, бро­ви на мгно­вение хму­рят­ся в не­пони­мании, а по­том он раз­ли­ча­ет се­реб­ристый блеск, и гла­за гно­ма ле­зут на лоб. Мгно­вение он сто­ит, не ше­лох­нувшись, а по­том пре­рывис­то вы­дыха­ет. Пле­чи опа­да­ют, на от­кры­том ли­це не­верие, То­рин ка­са­ет­ся во­рот­ни­ка и тя­нет вниз силь­нее, от­кры­вая ещё нес­коль­ко ря­дов коль­чуж­ных ко­лец, скры­тых под тканью.  
  
— По­чему, как ты ду­ма­ешь, я вер­нулся? — ка­ча­ет го­ловой хоб­бит, пос­ме­ива­ясь и чувс­твуя, как за­полош­но ко­лотит­ся сер­дце в гру­ди. — Эх ты, аб­со­лют­ный, бес­прос­ветный, не­веро­ят­ный при­дурок.  
  
То­рин сгла­тыва­ет, и Биль­бо чувс­тву­ет, как тря­сут­ся паль­цы, сжи­ма­ющие его ру­баш­ку, гном смот­рит и не мо­жет отор­вать­ся от миф­ри­ла. Он ко­рот­ко под­ни­ма­ет на Биль­бо пол­ные не­довер­чи­вого изум­ле­ния гла­за и сно­ва опус­ка­ет их на коль­чу­гу.  
  
— Мне прос­то нуж­но бы­ло по­думать, — про­дол­жа­ет хоб­бит. — То­рин, мне в са­мом де­ле нуж­но бы­ло вре­мя, что­бы всё хо­рошень­ко об­ду­мать. Вда­ли от все­го это­го. Я же по­нятия не имел, что ты... Что ты чувс­тво­вал. Я и на­де­ять­ся не смел! Ты же та­кой... Ты та­кой ты! То­рин Ду­бощит, ко­роль и во­ин. А я...  
  
— Биль­бо, — вы­дыха­ет он в от­вет.  
  
Биль­бо пе­рево­дит ды­хание, он бо­ит­ся, что сей­час сде­ла­ет что-ни­будь очень пос­тыдное. Нап­ри­мер, грох­нется в об­мо­рок. Но, к счастью, он твёр­до сто­ит на но­гах и бе­рёт сжи­ма­ющую ру­баш­ку ла­донь в свою.  
  
— Ага. Та­кой уж я. Слу­шай... — хоб­бит на­бира­ет в грудь по­боль­ше воз­ду­ха, сно­ва жа­лея, что не удо­сужил­ся рань­ше как-то пе­реф­ра­зиро­вать эту мысль. — Это бе­зумие, и та­кого не бы­ва­ет взап­равду, но ты вро­де как зас­тавля­ешь ме­ня де­лать все эти бе­зум­ные и не­быва­лые ве­щи до­воль­но... до­воль­но час­то, и я...  
  
Ему труд­но ды­шать, осо­бен­но те­перь, ког­да То­рин, не от­ры­ва­ясь, смот­рит ему в ли­цо гла­зами, пол­ны­ми обо­жания и вос­хи­щения, тем са­мым взгля­дом, ко­торый Биль­бо столь­ко раз ви­дел и при­ветс­тво­вал удив­лённы­ми гла­зами и при­от­кры­тым ртом.  
  
— Я сог­ла­сен. Хо­рошо? На за­мужес­тво. На всю эту за­тею. Я... Да. Я те­бя... Я люб­лю те­бя. По­нима­ешь? И лю­бил рань­ше, но мне на­до бы­ло во всём ра­зоб­рать­ся и при­нять, что это не пло­хо, что мы дей­стви­тель­но мо­жем быть вмес­те, что я... Вот. По­это­му я вер­нулся. По­тому, что я хо­чу... Там боль­ше не мой дом. И мне ка­жет­ся, я смо­гу об­за­вес­тись но­вым до­мом. С то­бой. Ес­ли ты...  
  
То­рин взды­ха­ет, и с его губ сры­ва­ет­ся ти­хий, без­звуч­ный стон, гном от­пуска­ет во­рот­ник Биль­бо, и его ла­донь сос­каль­зы­ва­ет хоб­би­ту на за­тылок. Он тя­нет его к се­бе, нак­ло­ня­ет­ся и при­жима­ет­ся сво­им лбом ко лбу Биль­бо, не­ров­но ды­шит ему в ли­цо, и Биль­бо ощу­ща­ет, как на гу­бах рас­полза­ет­ся ис­те­рич­ная улыб­ка.  
¬¬¬¬  
Он кла­дёт ру­ки То­рину на пле­чи, су­дорож­но за­рыва­ясь паль­ца­ми в мех и дуб­лё­ную ко­жу. Во­лосы гно­ма за­наве­сом па­да­ют вок­руг них, Биль­бо зак­ры­ва­ет гла­за и от­да­ёт­ся ощу­щению бли­зос­ти, теп­ла и лёг­ко­го ды­хания. Ла­донь гно­ма с за­тыл­ка пе­реме­ща­ет­ся ему на щё­ку, к ней при­со­еди­ня­ет­ся вто­рая, об­рамляя ли­цо хоб­би­та тёп­лы­ми, мо­золис­ты­ми паль­ца­ми.  
  
— Биль­бо, — ед­ва раз­ли­чимо шеп­чет То­рин, — я со­бира­юсь те­бя по­цело­вать и очень хо­тел бы, что­бы ты на ме­ня в этот раз не орал.  
  
О бо­ги, он сей­час точ­но хлоп­нется в об­мо­рок.  
  
— Я на те­бя на­ору, ес­ли ты ме­ня не по­целу­ешь, ты, неп­ро­ходи­мый...  
  
До­гово­рить фра­зу, ко­торая дол­жна бы­ла за­кон­чить­ся вы­да­ющим­ся ос­кор­бле­ни­ем, ему не да­ют. То­рин по­вора­чива­ет к се­бе его ли­цо, нак­ло­ня­ет­ся и при­каса­ет­ся гу­бами к гу­бам Биль­бо.  
  
И вот это, это нас­то­ящий по­целуй. Биль­бо да­же не стыд­но за то, что у не­го под­ка­шива­ют­ся но­ги и при­ходит­ся схва­тить­ся за ру­кава гно­ма, что­бы ус­то­ять. По­целуй го­рячий, неж­ный и креп­кий од­новре­мен­но, хоб­би­та с го­ловой нак­ры­ва­ет ощу­щени­ем су­хих ла­доней, лас­ко­во сколь­зя­щих по ще­кам паль­цев, ца­рапа­ющей бо­роды и уве­рен­ных губ То­рина. Биль­бо взды­ха­ет и рас­слаб­ля­ет­ся, мыс­лей хва­та­ет толь­ко на то, что­бы от­ки­нуть го­лову на­зад, в вос­торге по­тянуть­ся к гу­бам, и То­рин тут же от­ве­ча­ет, ша­га­ет навс­тре­чу и креп­ко при­жима­ет его к сво­ей гру­ди.  
  
То­рин отс­тра­ня­ет­ся пер­вым, но не вы­пус­ка­ет его из рук, лишь при­жима­ет­ся гу­бами к ще­ке Биль­бо да силь­нее при­тяги­ва­ет в объ­ятие. Биль­бо ко­рот­ко сме­ёт­ся, слов­но внут­ри не­го взры­ва­ют­ся ис­крис­тые фей­ер­верки, слов­но единс­твен­ное, что ещё дер­жит его на зем­ле и не да­ёт уле­теть, — теп­ло об­вивших­ся вок­руг не­го рук. Он за­рыва­ет­ся но­сом в гус­тые чёр­ные во­лосы и сжи­ма­ет ла­доня­ми пле­чи гно­ма.  
  
— Я ду­мал, боль­ше те­бя не уви­жу, — очень ти­хо раз­да­ёт­ся за­чаро­ван­ный го­лос То­рина. — Во­рон при­нёс вес­ти, что ты бла­гопо­луч­но доб­рался до Ши­ра, и я по­думал, что боль­ше ни­чего о те­бе не ус­лы­шу.  
  
— Глу­пый, — рас­плы­ва­ет­ся в улыб­ке хоб­бит, пок­репче вце­пив­шись в его пле­чи, и То­рин сме­ёт­ся в от­вет. — Прос­ти за то... как я у­ехал. На ме­ня столь­ко все­го на­вали­лось, и это не оп­равда­ние, но...  
  
То­рин пре­рыва­ет его ещё од­ним неж­ным, не­весо­мым по­целу­ем.  
  
— Ты здесь, — шеп­чет он в гу­бы Биль­бо. — Ты вер­нулся. Ты всег­да воз­вра­щал­ся.  
  
— А ты всег­да это­му так удив­лялся, — улыб­ка не схо­дит с ли­ца хоб­би­та, го­лова идёт кру­гом. — Я рад, что вер­нулся. В Ши­ре ока­залось... Ты был прав, в Ши­ре мне те­перь тес­но. Я не мог прос­то вер­нуть­ся и жить в оди­ночес­тве, я пос­то­ян­но ду­мал обо всех вас. О те­бе. И ты был прав про Эре­бор, ты столь­ко ус­пел сде­лать за это вре­мя. Он сно­ва стал до­мом. И я ду­маю, он мо­жет те­перь быть и мо­им до­мом, — он с тру­дом сгла­тыва­ет и до­бав­ля­ет ти­хо-ти­хо: — На­шим до­мом.  
  
— На­шим, — вы­дыха­ет То­рин. — Amrâl’im’ê. (Лю­бимый мой)  
  
То­рин скло­ня­ет­ся к не­му, что­бы по­цело­вать, и Биль­бо зна­ет, что-то из­ме­нилось. Он чувс­тву­ет, как креп­ко об­ни­ма­ют его ру­ки гно­ма, при­под­ни­ма­ют от зем­ли и вжи­ма­ют в ши­рокую грудь, как уве­рен­но То­рин це­лу­ет его, ло­вя зу­бами то ниж­нюю, то вер­хнюю гу­бу хоб­би­та. Биль­бо вдруг очень чёт­ко за­меча­ет при­кос­но­вение хо­лод­но­го воз­ду­ха к ко­же, то, как ла­дони То­рина сколь­зят по его спи­не и как его собс­твен­ные паль­цы за­пута­лись в гус­тых тём­ных пря­дях.  
  
Не­уже­ли на дво­ре осень, но по­чему же тог­да так жар­ко, так не­выно­симо жар­ко. Ды­хание хоб­би­та сби­ва­ет­ся, ког­да он чувс­тву­ет слов­но про­сящее раз­ре­шение при­кос­но­вение язы­ка к гу­бам и ру­ки То­рина под ру­баш­кой, го­рячие да­же сквозь прох­ладные звенья миф­ри­ла. Биль­бо взды­ха­ет, при­от­кры­ва­ет рот и что есть сил хва­та­ет­ся за гно­ма, по­нимая, что это единс­твен­ное, что сей­час дер­жит его на но­гах. Но и это­го ед­ва ли дос­та­точ­но, ког­да То­рин с ти­хим сто­ном за­рыва­ет­ся паль­ца­ми ему в бо­ка, так что хо­лод­ная коль­чу­га впи­ва­ет­ся в ко­жу, и сколь­зит язы­ком по язы­ку хоб­би­та.  
  
Мир рас­плы­ва­ет­ся, Биль­бо смут­но пом­нит, что они ещё на сте­не, а это не са­мое у­еди­нён­ное мес­то, но всё про­ис­хо­дит так быс­тро, а Биль­бо не мо­жет пох­вастать­ся боль­шим опы­том в по­доб­ных ве­щах. То­рин вжи­ма­ет­ся в не­го, по­кусы­вая гу­бы, и низ­кие зву­ки, что вы­рыва­ют­ся из его гру­ди, Биль­бо чувс­тву­ет всем те­лом, и это так не­похо­же на ми­лые не­вин­ные по­целуи и слад­кие улыб­ки, ко­торые он пом­нит по Ши­ру.  
  
На этот раз Биль­бо са­мому при­ходит­ся прер­вать по­целуй, что­бы жад­но втя­нуть хо­лод­но­го воз­ду­ха и ус­по­ко­ить ме­чуще­еся сер­дце. От То­рина сей­час по­мощи не дож­дёшь­ся, аб­со­лют­но ни­какой. Биль­бо пы­та­ет­ся вы­ров­нять ды­хание, но гу­бы осы­па­ют его ли­цо по­целу­ями, го­рячие и влаж­ные, они прос­ле­жива­ют ску­лы и че­люсть, а язык то и де­ло ка­са­ет­ся шеи. Нет. Ни­какой по­мощи.  
  
— То­рин... — Биль­бо хо­чет на­пом­нить гно­му, что они прак­ти­чес­ки на ули­це, но го­лос зву­чит пос­тыдно хрип­ло и сла­бо. То­рин сжи­ма­ет ру­ками его спи­ну, и Биль­бо чувс­тву­ет, как он ры­чит ему в шею, смы­ка­ет зу­бы на час­то-час­то бь­ющем­ся пуль­се и рез­ко втя­гива­ет в се­бя ко­жу, зас­тавляя хоб­би­та по­пер­хнуть­ся фра­зой и вы­соко зас­то­нать.  
  
То­рин ос­тавля­ет мет­ку и по­целу­ями прок­ла­дыва­ет до­рож­ку к уху, ле­гонь­ко сколь­зит по не­му зу­бами и окон­ча­тель­но вы­бива­ет зем­лю у хоб­би­та из-под ног. Биль­бо ни­ког­да не ду­мал, что с уша­ми мож­но выт­во­рять та­кие чувс­твен­ные ве­щи, и То­рин спе­шит убе­дить его в об­ратном. Хоб­бит уве­рен, на ко­же у не­го тан­цу­ют ис­кры. Он за­дыха­ет­ся и не мо­жет сдер­жать зву­ков, что рвут­ся из гор­ла. Шеи ка­са­ет­ся рез­кий вы­дох, То­рин, дол­жно быть, сме­ёт­ся, а по­том лас­ко­во прос­ле­жива­ет все из­ги­бы уха и прих­ва­тыва­ет гу­бами са­мый кон­чик.  
  
— То­рин! — тя­нет Биль­бо, и он не уве­рен, че­го про­сит, да и есть ли во­об­ще за этим воз­гла­сом хоть ка­кая-то мысль. Воз­дух в лёг­ких дав­ным-дав­но за­кон­чился, и он ед­ва мо­жет выс­то­ять под этим неж­ным на­тис­ком.  
  
То­рин от­пуска­ет его ухо толь­ко за­тем, что­бы при­лас­кать чувс­тви­тель­ную ко­жу за ним.  
  
— Ос­тань­ся со мной этой ночью, — го­ворит гном низ­ким, жар­ким го­лосом, ко­торый, ка­жет­ся, соз­дан ис­клю­читель­но для то­го, что­бы зас­тавлять что-то от­ча­ян­но тре­пыхать­ся у Биль­бо в гру­ди. — Ос­тань­ся нав­сегда, но эту ночь про­веди со мной. — И что­бы у хоб­би­та не бы­ло ни ма­лей­ших сом­не­ний в зна­чении его слов, он вновь пок­ры­ва­ет его шею влаж­ны­ми по­целу­ями и за­рыва­ет­ся ла­доня­ми под коль­чу­гу, пог­ла­живая го­лую ко­жу. — Akhjamu'e amule'mê, amrâl’im'ê. (Я хо­чу по­дарить те­бе удо­воль­ствие, лю­бимый)  
  
Биль­бо, за­дыха­ясь, мнёт в ку­лаках тём­ные во­лосы То­рина, пря­чет ли­цо у не­го на пле­че и пы­та­ет­ся соб­рать­ся с мыс­ля­ми. То­рин не от­пуска­ет и не раз­мы­ка­ет объ­ятий, но неж­но, без преж­не­го пы­ла, ка­са­ет­ся гу­бами его вис­ка.  
  
Не то что­бы Биль­бо ни­ког­да об этом не ду­мал. Слу­чалось, его по­сеща­ли неп­ри­выч­ные же­лания, нап­ри­мер, ког­да То­рин его об­ни­мал или ти­хо си­дел так близ­ко, что каж­дый вдох они ка­сались друг дру­га пле­чами. Но Биль­бо ни­ког­да тол­ком не раз­ре­шал се­бе фан­та­зиро­вать на те­му «а что, ес­ли». Хо­тя даль­ше по­целу­ев в сво­их меч­тах он то­же не за­ходил и прек­расно жил тем, что имел.  
  
То­рин ос­то­рож­но уби­ра­ет ру­ки из-под миф­ри­ла, кла­дёт их на ру­баш­ку и во­дит ла­доня­ми ус­по­ка­ива­ющие кру­ги по спи­не. И вот оно, имен­но этот жест на­конец убеж­да­ет Биль­бо. Хоб­бит вы­дыха­ет и рас­слаб­ля­ет­ся, поз­во­ля­ет се­бе зак­рыть гла­за и прос­то от­дать­ся спо­кой­но­му мо­мен­ту. Его ок­ру­жа­ет при­выч­ное чувс­тво за­щищён­ности, ко­торое всег­да нак­ры­вало Биль­бо, ког­да он был ря­дом с То­рином, и эта но­вая бли­зость ни­чем не от­ли­ча­ет­ся от то­го, что бы­ло преж­де. Имен­но эта не­поко­леби­мая под­дер­жка и спо­кой­ствие тол­ка­ли его на бе­зум­ные, не­веро­ят­ные пос­тупки и тя­нули в не­из­вес­тность.  
  
— Ни­чего страш­но­го, ес­ли ты не хо­чешь, — лас­ко­во го­ворит То­рин ему в ви­сок. — Не нуж­но...  
  
— Хо­рошо, — вне­зап­но от­ве­ча­ет Биль­бо, быс­тро ки­вая гно­му в пле­чо и чувс­твуя, как сно­ва за­полош­но ко­лотит­ся сер­дце. — Я... Да. Я... мо­гу ос­тать­ся.   
  
Оп­ре­делён­но.  
  
То­рин рез­ко вы­дыха­ет и неж­ные пог­ла­жива­ния ста­новят­ся са­мую ма­лость жёс­тче. На лоб хоб­би­та ло­жит­ся ещё один быс­трый по­целуй.  
  
— Уве­рен? — спра­шива­ет гном, ос­ле­питель­но улы­ба­ясь во весь рот.  
  
— Да! — фыр­ка­ет Биль­бо, за­лива­ясь ру­мян­цем. — Я бы не сог­ла­сил­ся, ес­ли бы не... — и сно­ва его сло­ва то­нут в жар­ком по­целуе, од­ной твёр­дой ла­донью То­рин под­держи­ва­ет его за пле­чи, дру­гой при­тяги­ва­ет к се­бе его ли­цо. Пол ухо­дит из-под ног, не­лов­ко взмах­нув ру­ками, Биль­бо хва­та­ет­ся за То­рина, и мир су­жа­ет­ся до ощу­щения ла­доней, губ и язы­ка, и...  
  
Же­лудок Биль­бо из­да­ёт гро­мопо­доб­ное ур­ча­ние, так что хоб­бит не­наро­ком ду­ма­ет, не при­летел ли но­вый дра­кон, что­бы пож­рать их пря­мо сей­час, и То­рин за­мира­ет. Гном отс­тра­ня­ет­ся и ог­ля­дыва­ет его, вы­рази­тель­но изог­нув бро­ви. Биль­бо уже от­кры­ва­ет рот, что­бы что-то ска­зать, но жи­вот сно­ва не­доволь­но на­поми­на­ет о се­бе.  
  
— Ой, прос­ти, прос­ти, по­жалуй­ста... — Ну, и где этот дра­кон? Где дра­кон, что­бы ра­зом по­кон­чить его му­чения? — Я прос­то за­мотал­ся и не ус­пел ни­чего пе­реку­сить с тех пор, как... Из­ви­ни, а?  
  
Дол­го, на­туж­но взды­хая, То­рин очень мед­ленно кла­дёт го­лову Биль­бо на пле­чо.  
  
— Mahal akhjamu tulmel’e (Ма­хал, дай мне тер­пе­ния), — бор­мо­чет гном. — Спа­су нет от вас, по­лурос­ли­ков.  
  
— Мне прав­да очень жаль, — по­дав­ленно шеп­чет Биль­бо. То­рин сно­ва взды­ха­ет и об­хва­тыва­ет ла­доня­ми го­лову хоб­би­та, при­жимая их лбы друг к дру­гу с та­кой си­лой, что тот не мо­жет по­нять, сме­ёт­ся То­рин или его тря­сёт.  
  
— Нет. Это моя ви­на, я был не­гос­тепри­им­ным хо­зя­ином, — кри­во улы­ба­ет­ся То­рин.  
  
— Мне, кхм... На­вер­ное... На­до бы­ло что-ни­будь съ­есть пе­ред тем, как пой­ти те­бя ис­кать, — приз­на­ёт хоб­бит, и вот те­перь То­рин точ­но сме­ёт­ся, хо­тя, по­хоже, от бе­зыс­ходнос­ти.  
  
— Это бы­ло бы муд­ро с тво­ей сто­роны. А ещё хо­рошо бы ты вспом­нил об этом до то­го, как ре­шил лечь со мной в пос­тель.  
  
Биль­бо гром­ко каш­ля­ет и крас­не­ет как свёк­ла, да от его ли­ца, дол­жно быть, пар идёт — по та­кой-то по­годе.  
  
— Мне... Прос­ти ме­ня, я не хо­тел... — за­ика­ясь, оп­равды­ва­ет­ся хоб­бит, и То­рин без вся­кой неж­ности це­лу­ет его в лоб.  
  
— Пой­дём, по­кор­мим те­бя, по­ка я не пе­реду­мал, — сок­ру­ша­ет­ся гном и отс­тра­ня­ет­ся, а Биль­бо, уже ус­пев при­вык­нуть к тёп­лой ши­рокой гру­ди То­рина, вздра­гива­ет от хо­лода.  
  
До­бира­ют­ся они до обе­ден­ной за­лы, где их под­жи­да­ют друзья, нес­ко­ро. Что це­ликом и пол­ностью на со­вес­ти То­рина. Ла­донь Биль­бо за­жата в же­лез­ной хват­ке, То­рин поч­ти та­щит его за со­бой по ко­ридо­рам ми­мо оша­рашен­ных гно­мов. В та­ком тем­пе они дош­ли бы до за­ла за счи­тан­ные ми­нуты, ес­ли б толь­ко не То­рин, ко­торый при каж­дом удоб­ном слу­чае, сто­ит им ока­зать­ся срав­ни­тель­но на­еди­не, при­тяги­ва­ет Биль­бо к се­бе для жар­ко­го по­целуя. На не­кото­рое вре­мя, кро­ме об­жи­га­ющих ка­саний и жёс­тких ласк, для них ни­чего не су­щес­тву­ет, по­том гном бор­мо­чет ка­кое-то прок­лятье на кхуз­ду­ле, тя­нет Биль­бо впе­рёд, и вско­ре всё пов­то­ря­ет­ся.  
  
— Нам прав­да не­куда то­ропить­ся, — за­меча­ет хоб­бит, спо­тыка­ясь, что­бы пос­петь за гно­мом.  
  
— Нет. Есть ку­да, — твёр­до за­яв­ля­ет То­рин, че­каня шаг дви­га­ясь к ком­на­те, из ко­торой до­носят­ся ве­сёлый смех и кри­ки их дру­зей. Биль­бо нак­ры­ва­ет вол­ной соб­лазни­тель­ных аро­матов мя­са и вы­печ­ки, и жи­вот опять не­доволь­но бур­чит.  
  
— Ты точ­но не хо­чешь по­сидеть и нем­но­го по­бол­тать со все­ми? — спра­шива­ет Биль­бо, бо­рясь с улыб­кой, ког­да его про­дол­жа­ют тя­нуть к две­ри. — Мне так ин­те­рес­но уз­нать, как у Ори прод­ви­га­ет­ся вя­зание.  
  
То­рин ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет­ся как вко­паный и пе­рево­дит на хоб­би­та пол­ные ужа­са гла­за.  
  
— Ты это­го не сде­ла­ешь, — ши­пит он, и Биль­бо от ду­ши сме­ёт­ся, ус­лы­шав его хрип­лый, над­трес­ну­тый го­лос. То­рин щу­рит­ся и рез­ко прив­ле­ка­ет хоб­би­та к се­бе, схва­тив за ру­ки, и, нак­ло­нив­шись к са­мому ли­цу, ры­чит ему в гу­бы: — Я пол­го­да ждал, по­ка за­кон­чится по­ход, и ещё год, ког­да ду­мал, что нав­сегда по­терял те­бя. Ты не бу­дешь ко мне так жес­ток и не зас­та­вишь ме­ня ждать, по­ка ты на­гово­ришь­ся с Ори. Нет, не ког­да я мо­гу пред­ло­жить те­бе те­му го­раз­до ув­ле­катель­нее вя­зания.  
  
Во рту хоб­би­та вне­зап­но ста­новит­ся су­хо, сер­дце бь­ёт­ся не в такт и, ка­жет­ся, весь жар, что он ис­пы­тывал на сте­не, в од­но мгно­вение нак­ры­ва­ет его ла­виной.  
  
— Ну, мне лю­бопыт­но, ка­ких ус­пе­хов он до­бил­ся, он при­думал па­ру очень муд­рё­ных узо­ров, я хо­тел... — нер­вно пос­ме­ива­ет­ся хоб­бит.  
  
То­рин сми­на­ет их гу­бы в по­целуе, и Биль­бо отс­тра­нён­но ин­те­ресу­ет­ся, не вой­дёт ли у гно­ма в при­выч­ку за­тыкать его так каж­дый раз. Хо­тя, чес­тно приз­нать­ся, ему грех жа­ловать­ся, ведь до сих пор каж­дый раз он зас­тавлял го­лову хоб­би­та кру­жить­ся, а паль­цы на но­гах под­жи­мать­ся от удо­воль­ствия. Биль­бо счас­тли­во взды­ха­ет и за­рыва­ет­ся паль­ца­ми в бо­роду гно­ма, ре­шив: не про­падать же хо­роше­му по­целую.  
  
От­ку­да-то из-за спи­ны до­носит­ся очень гром­кое по­каш­ли­вание, и хоб­би­ту за ши­ворот буд­то вы­лили вед­ро ле­дяной во­ды.  
  
Они же сто­ят на са­мом по­роге!  
  
— А, так вы, зна­чит, со всем ра­зоб­ра­лись? — да­вясь сме­хом, спра­шива­ет Бо­фур, и Биль­бо, всё ещё при­жатый к силь­ной гру­ди То­рина, вы­вора­чива­ет шею и сми­рен­но ог­ля­дыва­ет­ся на улы­ба­ющи­еся ли­ца ком­па­нии.  
  
— О, нет. Нет-нет-нет... — сто­нет хоб­бит. На мгно­вение гном стис­ки­ва­ет его силь­нее, а по­том от­пуска­ет и, ра­ботая ши­роки­ми пле­чами, как ни в чём не бы­вало про­тал­ки­ва­ет­ся ми­мо улю­люка­ющих и хло­па­ющих в ла­дони дру­зей. Бо­фур за­дор­но под­ми­гива­ет Биль­бо, и хоб­бит зак­ры­ва­ет гла­за ру­кой.  
  
— Ну, те­перь-то вы по­нима­ете, что про­ис­хо­дит, мас­тер Бэг­гинс? Или си­няк на шее — это то­же дру­жес­кий по­дарок? — ин­те­ресу­ет­ся Бо­фур, и Биль­бо при­жима­ет ла­донь к шее, в ужа­се что-то бор­мо­ча. Хоб­бит ви­дит ши­рокую ух­мылку ко­роля и по­нима­ет, что спа­сения от не­го на этот раз не дож­дётся. За­раза. Биль­бо вне­зап­но за­меча­ет, ка­кие у То­рина спу­тан­ные во­лосы и как рас­хрис­танно ви­сит на нём его собс­твен­ная ру­баш­ка.  
  
— А, То­рин, — улы­ба­ясь, каш­ля­ет Ба­лин, в от­ли­чие от ос­таль­ных, ми­лосер­дно не гля­дя на хоб­би­та, ког­да То­рин твёр­ды­ми ша­гами под­хо­дит к сто­лу. — При­ходи­ли мас­те­ра с За­пад­но­го скло­на, хо­тели уз­нать, ес­ли ты...  
  
— Мне пле­вать.  
  
— Да. Ко­неч­но же. Вы ос­та­нетесь...  
  
— Нет, — То­рин вы­дира­ет пря­мо из-под но­са Гло­ина та­рел­ку с бул­ка­ми и на­резан­ным мя­сом. — Мы бе­рём вот это и ухо­дим, мо­жете нас не ждать.  
  
Биль­бо сно­ва жа­ле­ет, что ря­дом нет дра­кона, ко­торый мог бы его прог­ло­тить. На ли­цах дру­зей иг­ра­ют улыб­ки, Би­фур ве­село под­ни­ма­ет вверх боль­шой па­лец.  
  
— Я сей­час упа­ду в об­мо­рок, — пре­дуп­режда­ет Биль­бо, ког­да гном сно­ва под­хо­дит к не­му. То­рин лишь кла­дёт ему ру­ку на по­яс­ни­цу и под свист, хлоп­ки и кри­ки вы­водит из ком­на­ты.  
  
— Нет, не упа­дёшь.  
  
— Ещё как упа­ду. Это кош­мар. Это аб­со­лют­ный ужас...  
  
— Ког­да-ни­будь они всё рав­но уз­на­ли бы, — по­жима­ет пле­чами То­рин, яв­но не по­нимая, по­чему хоб­бит де­ла­ет проб­ле­му из шум­ных про­водов. Биль­бо уве­рен, по­лови­на вык­ри­ков на кхуз­ду­ле — сплош­ная не­цен­зурщи­на, но лишь стис­ки­ва­ет зу­бы и сми­ря­ет­ся, по­тому что бо­роть­ся бес­по­лез­но. Это же гно­мы.  
  
— Вот, дер­жи, — То­рин на хо­ду ки­да­ет ему ку­сок хле­ба. — Ешь.  
  
— Ты что, пы­та­ешь­ся ме­ня на­кор­мить до то­го, как мы по­падём в ком­на­ту? — Биль­бо с ух­мылкой вгры­за­ет­ся в бул­ку.  
  
— Да. Пы­та­юсь. Моё тер­пе­ние не без­гра­нич­но, а ты и так ис­пы­тыва­ешь его дос­та­точ­но дол­го. — То­рин ув­ле­ка­ет их по ши­роким сту­пеням ми­мо мрач­но­ватых ста­туй ко­роно­ван­ных гно­мов к боль­шим, креп­ким ду­бовым две­рям.  
  
— Я же ни­чего не де­лаю, — го­ворит ему хоб­бит и улы­ба­ет­ся во весь рот, гля­дя, с ка­ким ви­дом То­рин рас­па­хива­ет пе­ред ним створ­ки.  
  
Биль­бо не зна­ет тол­ком, что он ожи­дал от ко­ролев­ских по­ко­ев, по­это­му сра­зу по­нима­ет, удив­лён он или нет. Вы­сокий свод­ча­тый по­толок не стал для не­го сюр­при­зом, как и мощ­ные рез­ные ко­лон­ны с ба­рель­ефа­ми вен­це­нос­ных во­ронов и бо­евых то­поров; эти де­тали от­лично впи­сыва­ют­ся в об­щий гран­ди­оз­ный вид под­горно­го ко­ролевс­тва. В ка­мине вы­сотой с доб­ро­го эль­фа ре­вёт пла­мя, на­пол­няя ком­на­ту зо­лотис­тым све­том и сгла­живая ос­трые, рез­кие уг­лы пок­ры­ва­ющих тём­ный ка­мень узо­ров. Сте­ны зад­ра­пиро­ваны в си­нее и тём­но-крас­ное, в зна­мёна с си­дящи­ми на ду­бовых вет­ках во­рона­ми. В ком­на­те сто­ит стол, ус­тлан­ный кар­та­ми, и ещё один, по­мень­ше, с кув­ши­ном, нес­коль­ки­ми мас­сивны­ми се­реб­ря­ными куб­ка­ми и прис­тавлен­ны­ми к не­му стуль­ями. Тон­кие зо­лотые жил­ки в кам­не при­да­ют рез­ко­му, вы­верен­но­му ин­терь­еру ка­кой-то при­чуд­ли­вый, плав­ный вид.  
  
Биль­бо ти­хо от­ме­ча­ет, что, кро­ме при­род­ных вкрап­ле­ний бла­город­но­го ме­тал­ла в кам­не, ни­чего зо­лото­го в ком­на­те боль­ше нет, да и те кое-где ка­жут­ся по­доз­ри­тель­но ис­ца­рапан­ны­ми.  
  
— Бо­юсь, до у­ют­ной хоб­бичь­ей нор­ки мо­им по­ко­ям да­леко, — ти­хо го­ворит То­рин, за­пирая дверь. На гу­бах его иг­ра­ет не­лов­кая улыб­ка, буд­то гном ста­ратель­но хо­чет раз­ря­дить ат­мосфе­ру шут­кой, но хоб­бит слы­шит не­задан­ный воп­рос и теп­ло улы­ба­ет­ся, об­во­дя гла­зами дей­стви­тель­но мрач­но­ватую об­ста­нов­ку.  
  
— Ну, не всё так пло­хо. — Биль­бо ог­ля­дыва­ет нем­но­го страш­но­ватые на вид ко­лон­ны из гру­бого кам­ня. — Чуть-чуть под­пра­вить за­бот­ли­вой ру­кой — и мож­но жить.  
  
То­рин ста­вит та­рел­ку на стол, при­тяги­ва­ет хоб­би­та к се­бе, ти­хо взды­ха­ет и при­каса­ет­ся гу­бами к его лбу.  
  
— Всё, что за­хочешь.  
  
— Что ж, — Биль­бо ко­рот­ко це­лу­ет То­рина в щё­ку, ле­гонь­ко дёр­гая за ко­сич­ку. — По­вез­ло, что я прих­ва­тил с со­бой ме­бель. — Биль­бо под со­вер­шенно оше­лом­лённым взгля­дом гно­ма при­сажи­ва­ет­ся за стол.  
  
— В са­мом де­ле? — спра­шива­ет То­рин и прид­ви­га­ет свой стул так близ­ко, что мо­жет ка­сать­ся Биль­бо. Хоб­бит ки­ва­ет и кла­дёт ку­сок жа­рено­го мя­са меж­ду по­ловин­ка­ми бул­ки, пред­ла­га­ет гно­му, но тот ка­ча­ет го­ловой и лишь про­дол­жа­ет гла­дить Биль­бо по спи­не.  
  
— Ба­лин ку­да-то умык­нул це­лую по­воз­ку мо­их ве­щей, — объ­яс­ня­ет Биль­бо, жуя бу­тер­брод. — Я при­вёз из Бэг-Эн­да свои са­мые лю­бимые без­де­луш­ки, на­писал за­веща­ние и ос­та­вил всё сво­ему дво­юрод­но­му бра­ту.  
  
— Ты дей­стви­тель­но при­ехал, что­бы ос­тать­ся, — То­рин смот­рит на не­го ши­роко рас­пахну­тыми гла­зами, буд­то Биль­бо — что-то не­веро­ят­ное и не­выра­зимо прек­расное. Буд­то он со­вер­шил чу­до, а не соб­рался и у­ехал из Ши­ра.  
  
Биль­бо по­жима­ет пле­чами и воз­вра­ща­ет­ся к еде, чувс­твуя, как за­лива­ет крас­кой ли­цо от это­го пол­но­го обо­жания взгля­да То­рина и от то­го, что ла­донь гно­ма со спи­ны пе­реме­ша­ет­ся ему на шею и при­нима­ет­ся иг­рать с ко­рот­ки­ми во­лоса­ми на за­тыл­ке.  
  
— Ну, да. Так обыч­но бы­ва­ет, ког­да при­нима­ют пред­ло­жения ру­ки и сер­дца. По край­ней ме­ре, осоз­нанно.  
  
То­рин ко­рот­ко сме­ёт­ся и нак­ло­ня­ет­ся, что­бы по­цело­вать его в ви­сок, что, как по­доз­ре­ва­ет хоб­бит, ско­ро ста­нет обыч­ным де­лом. Гном об­ни­ма­ет Биль­бо за пле­чи и за­рыва­ет­ся но­сом в его во­лосы. Они си­дят не­кото­рое вре­мя в у­ют­ной ти­шине, ко­торая всег­да так нра­вилась Биль­бо. То­рин ды­шит ему в ви­сок, а Биль­бо нас­лажда­ет­ся пер­вой нор­маль­но едой с са­мого Дей­ла.  
  
— Ты нем­но­го ус­по­ко­ил­ся, — за­меча­ет Биль­бо, ук­ла­дывая свою ла­донь по­верх ру­ки То­рина.  
  
— Я до сих пор не впол­не ве­рю, что ты здесь, — ти­хо приз­на­ёт­ся гном, и хоб­би­та ка­са­ет­ся его ды­хание. — Мне сни­лось... — То­рин умол­ка­ет, и хват­ка на пле­че Биль­бо ста­новит­ся жёс­тче. — Ты в са­мом де­ле не знал?  
  
Биль­бо обо­рачи­ва­ет­ся и уты­ка­ет­ся но­сом в бо­рода­тую ще­ку гно­ма.  
  
— И по­чему ме­ня все об этом спра­шива­ют? Но нет, до то­го дня, как ты прос­нулся и стал нес­ти бред про за­мужес­тво, я по­нятия не имел, — улы­ба­ет­ся хоб­бит, ког­да То­рин по­вора­чива­ет го­лову, что­бы Биль­бо бы­ло удоб­нее те­реть­ся об не­го но­сом. — Я был без­за­ботен и нес­ве­дущ.  
  
— Я не очень-то ста­рал­ся скры­вать свои чувс­тва в са­мом кон­це, — фыр­ка­ет гном, про­пус­кая меж­ду паль­цев пря­ди его во­лос. — Я ду­мал, ты всё по­нима­ешь. Что мы прос­то ждём луч­ше­го вре­мени. Но по­том... Пос­ле бо­лез­ни, ког­да я ду­мал, что...  
  
— Мы оба бы­ли те­ми ещё ду­рака­ми, — пос­пешно пре­рыва­ет его хоб­бит, не да­вая То­рину опять с го­ловой уй­ти в со­жале­ния и през­ре­ние к са­мому се­бе. Он по­вора­чива­ет­ся и сно­ва це­лу­ет щё­ку гно­ма. — Но, сла­ва бо­гам, мы со всем ра­зоб­ра­лись.  
  
— Да, — сог­ла­ша­ет­ся гном и очень ос­то­рож­но, буд­то в пер­вый раз, нак­ры­ва­ет гу­бы Биль­бо сво­ими. Биль­бо под­ни­ма­ет го­лову, и То­рин кла­дёт вто­рую ру­ку ему на та­лию. По­целуй по­луча­ет­ся спо­кой­ным, мяг­ким, приг­ла­ша­ющим, и Биль­бо рас­тво­ря­ет­ся в нём, поз­во­ляя тёп­лым гу­бам и ла­дони на рёб­рах вес­ти его.  
  
Мед­ленно и плав­но в нём раз­го­ра­ет­ся же­лание. Оно за­гора­ет­ся от ла­дони, что об­хва­тыва­ет его ли­цо, от паль­цев, что сколь­зят по ску­лам, от ру­ки, об­ви­ва­ющей пле­чи, от то­го, как То­рин пре­рывис­то вы­дыха­ет, сто­ит Биль­бо при­от­крыть рот и не­реши­тель­но про­вес­ти язы­ком по его гу­бам.  
  
Но по­том пла­мя на­бира­ет си­лу. То­рин зах­ва­тыва­ет его язык сво­им, при­кусы­ва­ет гу­бы хоб­би­та и за­рыва­ет­ся паль­ца­ми в тон­кий из­гиб его шеи.  
  
— По­жалуй­ста, — шеп­чет гном, по­кусы­вая его ниж­нюю гу­бу и осы­пая угол­ки рта ко­рот­ки­ми по­целу­ями в пе­реры­вах меж­ду сло­вами, — ска­жи, что ты на­ел­ся.  
  
Биль­бо час­то-час­то мор­га­ет, не сра­зу вспо­миная смысл слов и как соб­рать их во внят­ную фра­зу, про­ходит нес­коль­ко мгно­вений, преж­де чем его ис­ку­сан­ные гу­бы под­чи­ня­ют­ся и вы­гова­рива­ют:  
  
— Что? Ага. Да. Да, я по­ел, всё нор­маль­но.  
  
— Хо­рошо, — ры­чит То­рин и вдруг хва­та­ет его обе­ими ру­ками, бес­це­ремон­но под­ни­мая со сту­ла. Биль­бо вскри­кива­ет и не­лов­ко раз­ма­хива­ет ру­ками, но по­том ока­зыва­ет­ся у То­рина на ко­ленях и за­лива­ет­ся ру­мян­цем. Он ду­ма­ет, что нуж­но воз­му­тить­ся та­кому гру­бова­тому об­ра­щению, но гном при­ника­ет гу­бами к его шее, и хоб­бит тут же за­быва­ет, по ка­кому по­воду оби­жал­ся. По­это­му, вмес­то то­го, что­бы не­году­юще что-то воз­ра­зить, он прос­то поз­во­ля­ет это­му слу­чить­ся и с удобс­твом ус­тра­ива­ет­ся на ко­ленях гно­ма, чувс­твуя, как бе­шено ко­лотит­ся сер­дце и пе­рех­ва­тыва­ет ды­хание, ког­да он про­пус­ка­ет меж­ду паль­цев длин­ные чёр­ные пря­ди.  
  
Ла­дони То­рина сколь­зят ни­же, на мгно­вение сжи­ма­ют его зад, при­тяги­ва­ют хоб­би­та бли­же и, ох, бла­гос­ло­вен­ный Шир... Он чувс­тву­ет, ка­кое пла­мя раз­ли­то вни­зу, но важ­нее все­го, он чувс­тву­ет, как сре­дото­чие это­го жа­ра упи­ра­ет­ся ему в бед­ро. Воз­дух за­кан­чи­ва­ет­ся в гру­ди, сер­дце про­пус­ка­ет удар, из гор­ла вы­рыва­ет­ся за­душен­ный стон — и вот оно, вот, это дей­стви­тель­но про­ис­хо­дит, по­тому что То­рин вжи­ма­ет­ся в его бед­ро и бо­рет­ся с под­тяжка­ми шта­нов. Это не сон, ко­торый с при­ходом ут­ра при­дёт­ся за­быть, и Биль­бо вне­зап­но все­го слиш­ком, слиш­ком ма­ло.  
  
Это страш­ное, по-сво­ему пу­га­ющее чувс­тво. Но Биль­бо под­стё­гива­ет жаж­да не­из­ве­дан­но­го, сер­дце ко­лотит­ся, в гла­зах плы­вёт, и он стря­хива­ет под­тяжки с плеч. То­рин пу­та­ет­ся с пу­гови­цами на его ру­баш­ке, пок­ры­вая го­рячи­ми, влаж­ны­ми по­целу­ями от­кры­ва­ющу­юся ко­жу.  
  
— То­рин, — си­пит Биль­бо, сгла­тыва­ет и дро­жит, ког­да гном низ­ко сто­нет в из­гиб его шеи. — То­рин, по­до... По­дож­ди ми­ну... Нет-нет, не ос­та­нав­ли­вай­ся, не... Всё нор­маль­но, прос­то дай мне... — он раз­жи­ма­ет паль­цы, вы­пус­кая во­лосы гно­ма из мёр­твой хват­ки, и пос­пешно рас­прав­ля­ет­ся с пу­гови­цами, рас­стё­гивая их го­раз­до быс­трее не­пос­лушных паль­цев То­рина. Он от­кло­ня­ет­ся на­зад и без­звуч­но сме­ёт­ся, ког­да То­рин рыв­ком стя­гива­ет ру­баш­ку с плеч и от­бра­сыва­ет в сто­рону, как толь­ко рас­стёг­ну­та пос­ледняя пу­гови­ца, и при­пада­ет ртом к его клю­чице.  
  
— По­годи, стой... — пых­тит Биль­бо и сме­ёт­ся, зас­лы­шав, как гном вор­чит на кхуз­ду­ле, сто­ит хоб­би­ту отс­тра­нить­ся от ласк. — На­до... — он тя­нет во­рот миф­ри­ловой коль­чу­ги че­рез го­лову, и мгно­вени­ем поз­же его го­лых бо­ков ка­са­ют­ся ши­рокие ла­дони, нес­пе­ша, ос­то­рож­но и бла­гого­вей­но по­могая снять дос­пех. Биль­бо под­ни­ма­ет ру­ки, и То­рин мед­ленно ос­во­бож­да­ет его от миф­ри­ла. Биль­бо вспо­мина­ет­ся, как он в прош­лый раз по­могал ему на­девать коль­чу­гу, те­перь он зна­ет её глу­бокое зна­чение, и оно нес­ка­зан­ны­ми сло­вами по­виса­ет меж­ду ни­ми. То­рин об­ра­ща­ет­ся с миф­ри­лом не в при­мер ос­то­рож­нее и кла­дёт коль­чу­гу на стол, не от­ры­вая взгля­да от хоб­би­та.  
  
Биль­бо ни­ког­да осо­бен­но не за­думы­вал­ся о собс­твен­ном те­ле. Не­кому бы­ло его по­казы­вать, а ес­ли кто и ви­дел, так в си­ту­аци­ях, ког­да хоб­би­ту бы­ло всё рав­но, как он выг­ля­дит. Но сей­час ла­дони То­рина ка­са­ют­ся его рё­бер, и гном от­кры­то смот­рит на не­го по­тем­невши­ми гла­зами, сколь­зит взгля­дом по гру­ди, и хоб­бит изо всех сил ста­ра­ет­ся не ёжить­ся под этим тя­жёлым взгля­дом. Биль­бо боль­но приз­на­вать, ка­ким нес­клад­ным он уро­дил­ся. По срав­не­нию с пле­чами гно­ма, его собс­твен­ные — сме­хот­ворное зре­лище, и хо­тя по шир­ским стан­дартам он до­воль­но жи­лис­тый, мыш­цы на жи­воте, что он за­рабо­тал в по­ходе, мо­гут впе­чат­лить хоб­би­та, но для гно­ма всег­да бу­дут ка­зать­ся слиш­ком мяг­ки­ми и ма­лень­ки­ми.  
  
Мо­золи на ла­донях То­рина — на пра­вой го­раз­до твёр­же, чем на ле­вой, — ца­рапа­ют неж­ную ко­жу и уси­лива­ют ощу­щения в де­сят­ки раз. Биль­бо дро­жит под плав­ны­ми, уве­рен­ны­ми дви­жени­ями, что сколь­зят по бо­кам, по­том вниз к его ру­кам, за­мира­ют над мяг­кой ко­жей его жи­вота и про­водят по рёб­рам.  
  
— Abnâm’sulum (Кра­сивый), — вы­дыха­ет гном, ус­тра­ивая од­ну ла­донь у хоб­би­та на пле­че, а дру­гой про­дол­жая лас­кать грудь. — Ты прек­ра­сен, — про­дол­жа­ет он, и Биль­бо при­ходит­ся нак­ло­нить­ся, что­бы по­цело­вать гно­ма, по­ка тот не ска­зал ещё что-ни­будь, от­че­го Биль­бо рас­сыплет­ся на ку­соч­ки.  
  
— Так не­чес­тно, — за­яв­ля­ет хоб­бит, дёр­гая То­рина за во­рот­ник, и гном теп­ло улы­ба­ет­ся, вы­цело­вывая до­рож­ку на его ще­ке.  
  
— Ме­ня всё ус­тра­ива­ет, — го­ворит он. Биль­бо фыр­ка­ет и рез­ко тя­нет гно­ма за ко­сич­ку, крас­нея, ког­да тот кла­дёт свои ру­ки по­верх его.  
  
— Да­вай же, — бор­мо­чет Биль­бо, с тру­дом под­ни­ма­ясь и утя­гивая То­рина за со­бой. — Вста­вай. Да­же ду­мать не хо­чу о том, как дол­го мне при­дёт­ся всё это сни­мать.  
  
— И час­тень­ко ты об этом ду­мал? — ух­мы­ля­ет­ся То­рин бес­по­доб­но раз­врат­ной улыб­кой и вдруг ока­зыва­ет­ся сов­сем-сов­сем близ­ко. Биль­бо вне­зап­но по­нима­ет, нас­коль­ко он боль­ше, вы­ше и мас­сивнее, и ка­ким кро­хот­ным хоб­бит чувс­тву­ет се­бя ря­дом. Го­лой ко­жи ка­са­ет­ся прох­ладный воз­дух, То­рин нак­ло­ня­ет­ся и, под­дёв паль­цем под­бо­родок Биль­бо, вов­ле­ка­ет его в мед­ленный, глу­бокий по­целуй.  
  
— Ну же, — пов­то­ря­ет Биль­бо нет­вёрдым го­лосом и, хме­лея от сме­лос­ти, тя­нет ши­рокий ре­мень То­рина. — Я по­нятия не имею, как рас­стё­гива­ет­ся по­лови­на этих зас­тё­жек и шнур­ков, и тер­пе­ния вы­яс­нять, как имен­но они ра­бота­ют, у ме­ня нет.  
  
То­рин сме­ёт­ся низ­ко и гус­то, скло­ня­ет­ся и це­лу­ет хоб­би­та, це­лу­ет без кон­ца, осы­пая гу­бы мел­ки­ми, ко­рот­ки­ми по­целу­ями, и мед­ленно рас­стё­гива­ет ре­мень, поз­во­ляя ему с глу­хим зво­ном упасть на пол. Биль­бо хва­та­ет его за го­лову и тя­нет к се­бе, что­бы уг­лу­бить по­целуй, крас­нея и зак­ры­вая гла­за, лишь бы не ви­деть улыб­ки То­рина и от­влечь­ся от ше­лес­та тка­ни и поз­вя­кива­ния коль­чу­ги. То­рин ра­зоб­ла­ча­ет­ся мед­ленно, ме­тодич­но, и Биль­бо не мо­жет смот­реть на это поч­ти слиш­ком ин­тимное дей­ство, по­это­му дер­жит гла­за зак­ры­тыми и всё вни­мание уде­ля­ет его гу­бам и язы­ку, чувс­твуя, как бу­ха­ет сер­дце с каж­дой но­вой упав­шей на пол де­талью одеж­ды.  
  
Но дер­жать гла­за зак­ры­тыми ему поз­во­ля­ют не­дол­го. Паль­цы хоб­би­та нак­ры­ва­ют боль­шие ла­дони, вы­путы­ва­ют их из во­лос То­рина и мед­ленно, но уве­рен­но тя­нут вниз. Биль­бо ка­са­ет­ся его тон­кой, мяг­кой ниж­ней ру­баш­ки, но гном ве­дёт их ни­же, под ткань. Ла­дони Биль­бо за­мира­ют на от­кры­той ко­же, он тя­жело ды­шит в гу­бы То­рина и мед­ленно кла­дёт ру­ки ему на бо­ка. Ко­жа там мяг­че, чем он ду­мал, но это мяг­кость до­рогой зам­ши, скры­ва­ющей сталь, она сов­сем не по­да­ёт­ся под при­кос­но­вени­ями, мыш­цы под ней го­рячие и твёр­дые.  
  
Биль­бо жму­рит­ся, по­нимая, как ди­ко дро­жат его ру­ки, ког­да он, на­конец, ре­ша­ет­ся про­вес­ти ими вы­ше. Но так, ес­ли не смот­реть, да­же ху­же, по­нима­ет он, по­тому что ле­вой ла­донью чувс­тву­ет все впа­дины и вы­пира­ющие шра­мы, пе­ресе­ка­ющие твёр­дые буг­ры мышц То­рина. Он ощу­ща­ет каж­дый вдох гно­ма, каж­дый рез­кий звук, что вы­рыва­ет­ся из его гру­ди, ког­да Биль­бо, со­бирая ру­баш­ку на за­пясть­ях, ве­дёт ла­доня­ми вверх.  
  
— Ты в по­ряд­ке? — ти­хо и хрип­ло спра­шива­ет То­рин го­лосом, пол­ным тре­воги.  
  
— Ага. Да... Я в по­ряд­ке. Всё нор­маль­но. Очень хо­рошо. Я прос­то... Тут столь­ко... — столь­ко ко­жи. И столь­ко То­рина. «Ве­ду се­бя как ду­рак», — по­нима­ет Биль­бо, сжи­ма­ет зу­бы, не­доволь­ный собс­твен­ной глу­постью, и зас­тавля­ет се­бя пос­мотреть. И это од­новре­мен­но в сто раз луч­ше и ху­же, по­тому что те­перь он ви­дит свои ла­дони у То­рина на гру­ди, а зад­ранная ру­баш­ка в са­мом де­ле от­кры­ва­ет мно­го го­лой ко­жи. И мышц. И до­рож­ку тём­ных во­лос, убе­га­ющую от пуп­ка к шта­нам. И очень, очень за­мет­ную вы­пук­лость в этих са­мых шта­нах, на ко­торую хоб­бит пя­лит­ся неп­ри­лич­но дол­го, преж­де чем под­нять гла­за вы­ше и за­мереть, по­пав под отя­желев­ший взгляд То­рина.  
  
Гном бе­лозу­бо улы­ба­ет­ся, стя­гива­ет с се­бя ру­баш­ку, швы­ряя её в ку­чу ос­таль­ной одеж­ды на по­лу, и сце­ловы­ва­ет с Биль­бо его оше­лом­лённое вы­раже­ние.  
  
Ес­ли рань­ше дви­жения бы­ли плав­ны­ми, тя­гучи­ми, как па­тока, то те­перь они по­хожи на ры­вок и па­дение в без­дну. То­рин при­тяги­ва­ет его к се­бе, ка­са­ет­ся ко­жей об­на­жён­ной гру­ди, его сер­дце бь­ёт­ся нап­ро­тив, и хоб­бит цеп­ля­ет­ся за твёр­дые пле­чи, что­бы удер­жать­ся на но­гах. Го­лос Биль­бо ло­ма­ет­ся, ему не­чем ды­шать, То­рин ры­чит, и этот звук от­да­ёт­ся во всём те­ле хоб­би­та. Вся скром­ность и сму­щение, ко­торые пе­репол­ня­ли его се­кун­ды на­зад, ис­па­ря­ют­ся, и Биль­бо хва­та­ет­ся за не­го, поч­ти за­бира­ет­ся ему на ко­лени, а гном, спо­тыка­ясь, та­щит его к пос­те­ли.  
  
Они чуть не па­да­ют, за­путав­шись в ру­ках и но­гах, по­тому что То­рин хо­чет оп­ро­кинуть Биль­бо на пу­шис­тые ме­ховые пок­ры­вала, но хоб­бит ни в ка­кую не же­ла­ет раз­жи­мать хват­ку на его пле­чах. Не раз­мы­кая по­целуя, они ед­ва не ска­тыва­ют­ся на пол ме­шани­ной тел, но Биль­бо в пос­ледний мо­мент от­ры­ва­ет­ся от губ То­рина и за­пол­за­ет на кро­вать. Сто­ит хоб­би­ту ока­зать­ся на пок­ры­вале, То­рин тут же нак­ры­ва­ет его те­ло сво­им, при­жимая к мат­ра­су жар­ким по­целу­ем и сво­им ве­сом. Биль­бо без кон­ца гла­дит его спи­ну, ти­хо сто­нет и чувс­тву­ет, что ок­ру­жив­ший его тя­жёлый ко­кон теп­ла и лас­ка­ющие ру­ки То­рина — единс­твен­ное, что не да­ёт ему сой­ти с ума от про­ис­хо­дяще­го.  
  
— Amral'imê (Лю­бимый мой), — за­дыха­ясь, шеп­чет гном в его рас­кры­тые гу­бы, и Биль­бо мо­жет толь­ко ти­хонь­ко ох­нуть, слу­шая, как его собс­твен­ное хрип­лое ды­хание эхом от­да­ёт­ся в го­лове. То­рин ло­жит­ся свер­ху, и хоб­бит, не ду­мая, раз­во­дит но­ги, что­бы ему бы­ло удоб­нее, и ока­зыва­ет­ся со­вер­шенно не го­тов к поч­ти не­выно­симо жар­ко­му да­же сквозь слои одеж­ды при­кос­но­вению их воз­буждён­ных чле­нов.  
  
— Fasâk (Прок­лятье), Биль­бо, — сто­нет То­рин глу­боким над­трес­ну­тым го­лосом.  
  
Хоб­бит ти­хо оха­ет и от­ки­дыва­ет го­лову на пок­ры­вало, от­ча­ян­но пы­та­ясь вдох­нуть.  
  
— Всё хо­рошо? — То­рин пок­ры­ва­ет по­целу­ями его лоб, щё­ки и нос.  
  
— Чт... Что? — смар­ги­ва­ет хоб­бит, сно­ва сто­нет, ког­да гном чуть сме­ща­ет свой вес, и ста­ра­ет­ся вспом­нить, что та­кое речь и как она ра­бота­ет. — Что? Да. Да, всё хо­рошо, мне хо­рошо. То­рин, не... По­жалуй­ста, не про­си ме­ня сей­час те­бе связ­но от­ве­чать!  
  
Гном вы­дыха­ет и при­жима­ет­ся к его лбу сво­им, упи­ра­ясь лок­тя­ми по обе сто­роны от его го­ловы, и ос­то­рож­но тол­ка­ет­ся бёд­ра­ми. От го­ряче­го, тя­гуче­го дви­жения Биль­бо ца­рапа­ет пле­чи гно­ма, а его ти­хие, зах­лё­быва­ющи­еся воз­ду­хом всхли­пы то­нут в низ­ком, рас­ка­тис­том сто­не То­рина.  
  
— Fasâk! — ши­пит гном, мед­ленно и плав­но ка­чая бёд­ра­ми. — Биль­бо. Ска­жи, ес­ли ты хо­чешь... Ес­ли мне на­до...  
  
— Да, да, хо­рошо, толь­ко... — Биль­бо от­ры­ва­ет­ся от кро­вати, за­кусы­вая гу­бу и встре­чая его дви­жения, и это­го при­кос­но­вения слиш­ком мно­го и яв­но не­дос­та­точ­но. — Да, что бы ты ни при­думал. Хва­тит ме­ня спра­шивать, я ни­чего­шень­ки не со­об­ра­жаю.  
  
— Ес­ли ты не...  
  
— Ес­ли мне что-ни­будь не пон­ра­вит­ся, я те­бе вре­жу! — сры­ва­ет­ся Биль­бо, бо­рясь с ис­ку­шени­ем уда­рить иди­от­ско­го гно­ма пря­мо сей­час за то, что он пос­то­ян­но пре­рыва­ет­ся. — И что ты там хо­тел рань­ше... Это бы­ло прек­расно, так что... Ох! — То­рин сле­ду­ет сло­вам хоб­би­та не­укос­ни­тель­но и пре­рыва­ет его рез­ким тол­чком и вце­пив­ши­мися в ухо зу­бами.  
  
— Izril'ê 'ubd'mê maigrifi'ê (Я хо­чу об­ласкать всё твоё те­ло), — жар­ко вы­дыха­ет То­рин над са­мым его ухом, и Биль­бо по­нятия не име­ет, что это зна­чит, но всё рав­но ки­ва­ет и ку­са­ет гу­бы, ког­да То­рин тя­нет­ся к пу­гови­це на его шта­нах и рыв­ком тя­нет их вниз. Вся скром­ность хоб­би­та дав­ным-дав­но уле­тучи­лась, и он с го­тов­ностью под­ни­ма­ет бёд­ра и су­матош­но дры­га­ет но­гами, что­бы по­быс­трее из­ба­вить­ся от ме­ша­ющей одеж­ды, а по­том хва­та­ет­ся за шну­ров­ку на шта­нах гно­ма.  
  
— Дай я... — шеп­чет То­рин, скло­ня­ет­ся к Биль­бо, от­ча­ян­но це­луя и ски­дывая са­поги и шта­ны на пол.  
  
Биль­бо раз­ры­ва­ет по­целуй и от­ки­дыва­ет­ся на кро­вать, но за­мира­ет на пол­пу­ти, по­тому что те­перь ему от­кры­ва­ет­ся прек­расный вид То­рина це­ликом. Мощ­ное те­ло пок­ры­то шра­мами, а тём­ные во­лосы толь­ко под­чёрки­ва­ют ши­рину его гру­ди и уво­дят взгляд хоб­би­та вниз к очень за­ин­те­ресо­ван­но­му на­лито­му чле­ну.  
  
— Ой, — пи­щит Биль­бо и за­быва­ет зак­рыть рот, бо­ги, нель­зя так пя­лить­ся, но ещё чуть-чуть — и хоб­бит рас­сыплет­ся в ис­те­рич­ном хи­хиканье, по­тому что его зах­лёсты­ва­ет ощу­щени­ями, и То­рин та­кой не­веро­ят­ный и на­виса­ет над хоб­би­том, при­жимая к кро­вати сво­ей уве­рен­ной си­лой, а Биль­бо вдруг ду­ма­ет: дол­жно быть, вот оно как, за­нимать­ся лю­бовью с ожив­шим ка­мен­ным мо­ноли­том. Он вспо­мина­ет, как пос­ме­ивал­ся над тем, что То­рину всег­да уда­валось ос­та­вать­ся не­ре­аль­но кра­сивым, и те­перь всё это в оче­ред­ной раз под­твержда­ет­ся.  
  
— Ка­кие-ни­будь жа­лобы? — ух­мы­ля­ет­ся гном, прид­ви­га­ясь бли­же и ог­ля­дывая Биль­бо тя­жёлым, го­лод­ным взгля­дом.  
  
— Нет. Нет-нет-нет... Аб­со­лют­но ни­каких. Жа­лоб. Ни од­ной, — хоб­бит всё же хи­хика­ет и про­водит ла­донью по гру­ди То­рина, чувс­твуя, как кру­жит­ся го­лова. То­рин нак­ло­ня­ет­ся и мед­ленно, глу­боко це­лу­ет Биль­бо, прос­ле­живая ла­доня­ми его пле­чи и бёд­ра, а по­том спус­ка­ет­ся ни­же, об­хва­тыва­ет и сжи­ма­ет его зад.  
  
— Abnâm'sulum (Кра­сивый), — сно­ва шеп­чет гном, по­кусы­вая его при­пух­шие гу­бы. То­рин ло­жит­ся пол­ностью, пе­реп­ле­тая свои но­ги с но­гами Биль­бо, и смех уми­ра­ет, ус­ту­пая мес­то ти­хим, за­дыха­ющим­ся сто­нам.  
  
Биль­бо за­киды­ва­ет но­ги То­рину на та­лию, и вскрик, ког­да их воз­буждён­ные чле­ны на­конец-то ка­са­ют­ся друг дру­га, то­нет в по­целуе. Биль­бо те­ря­ет­ся в жар­ких, сколь­зя­щих дви­жени­ях. Стон, что вы­рыва­ет­ся из гру­ди гно­ма, слов­но вы­бива­ет из Биль­бо ды­хание, а ког­да ши­рокая ла­донь смы­ка­ет­ся на них обо­их, хоб­би­та прон­за­ет дрожью и вы­гиба­ет на пос­те­ли.  
  
— То­рин!  
  
— Fasâk! — Гном креп­ко сжи­ма­ет ла­донь на их чле­нах, и Биль­бо зах­лё­быва­ет­ся ощу­щени­ями ше­рохо­ватой, мо­золис­той ру­ки и шёл­ко­вой глад­кости го­ряче­го пуль­си­ру­юще­го воз­бужде­ния. — Про­дол­жай, — за­дыха­ет­ся То­рин. — Amral'im'ê (Лю­бимый), Биль­бо, го­вори моё имя.  
  
И имя То­рина — единс­твен­ное, что мо­гут вы­гово­рить гу­бы хоб­би­та, единс­твен­ное, что за­пол­ня­ет его ра­зум. Биль­бо вы­рыва­ет­ся из по­целуя, что­бы глот­нуть воз­ду­ха, уты­ка­ет­ся ли­цом в пле­чо гно­ма и что есть сил хва­та­ет­ся паль­ца­ми за его спи­ну. Кра­ем соз­на­ния он по­нима­ет, что вон­за­ет ног­ти в ко­жу, но сей­час это всё, что спо­соб­но удер­жать Биль­бо нап­ла­ву сре­ди сколь­зя­щих, влаж­ных дви­жений, хрип­лых сто­нов и глу­хих прок­ля­тий То­рина.  
  
Биль­бо ка­жет­ся, его буд­то пру­жину зак­ру­чива­ют всё ту­же и ту­же. Те­ло сот­ря­са­ет дрожью от нес­конча­емо­го по­тока ощу­щений, и он шеп­чет имя То­рина как мо­лит­ву, лишь бы не сой­ти с ума в этом во­дово­роте. Ру­ка сос­каль­зы­ва­ет со спи­ны гно­ма и вцеп­ля­ет­ся в ме­ховое пок­ры­вало над го­ловой. То­рин сме­ща­ет­ся, упи­ра­ет­ся лок­тем в кро­вать так, что­бы пой­мать его ру­ку, но и не прек­ра­щать дви­жений дру­гой ла­донью.  
  
— Биль­бо, amral'mê (я люб­лю те­бя). Maigrifi'mê (Обо­жа­емый мой), Биль­бо, — ло­ма­ющим­ся го­лосом шеп­чет гном, сры­ва­ясь на низ­кие, гор­танные сто­ны, и Биль­бо чувс­тву­ет, как на­чина­ет рас­пускать­ся рас­ка­лён­ная до­бела пру­жина. Ног­ти ца­рапа­ют спи­ну, паль­цы от­ча­ян­но стис­ки­ва­ют при­жима­ющую его к пос­те­ли ру­ку, и те­ло вы­гиба­ет ду­гой.  
  
— То­рин!.. То­рин, я... — Ор­газм нак­ры­ва­ет его с та­кой стре­митель­ной си­лой, что Биль­бо, вне­зап­но для се­бя за­дыха­ясь и да­вясь ти­хим сто­ном, дро­жит и из­ли­ва­ет­ся в ру­ку То­рина.   
  
Гном ут­робно ры­чит ему в ухо и сжи­ма­ет ла­донь на пок­ры­вале так рез­ко, что Биль­бо бо­ит­ся, как бы он не сло­мал ему за­пястье, но очень ско­ро ему ста­новит­ся всё рав­но, по­тому на жи­вот ему па­да­ют гус­тые го­рячие кап­ли. Их обо­их тря­сёт, но они не от­пуска­ют друг дру­га, а хрип­ло ды­шат, ста­ра­ясь пе­ревес­ти дух.  
  
— О, бо­ги бла­гос­ло­вен­но­го Ши­ра... — взды­ха­ет Биль­бо, дро­жа и воз­вра­ща­ясь в соз­на­ние. То­рин, всё ещё пы­та­ясь пой­мать ды­хание, сла­бо це­лу­ет его и с глу­хим, низ­ким вздо­хом ва­лит­ся на пос­тель ря­дом с хоб­би­том, тут же ук­ла­дывая его го­лову се­бе на грудь.  
  
Биль­бо об­ни­ма­ет его за та­лию и, све­тясь от счастья, у­ют­но ус­тра­ива­ет ма­куш­ку у гно­ма под под­бо­род­ком. Те­ло но­ет, но­га за­неме­ла, и ко­жа на шее на­чина­ет че­сать­ся там, где её рас­ца­рапа­ла бо­рода То­рина, но Биль­бо нет до это­го ни ма­лей­ше­го де­ла.  
  
— С воз­вра­щени­ем до­мой, — рас­ка­тис­то бор­мо­чет То­рин, и Биль­бо без­звуч­но сме­ёт­ся, по­удоб­нее сво­рачи­ва­ясь у не­го под бо­ком.  
  
— На­до ча­ще ку­да-ни­будь у­ез­жать, ес­ли ты всег­да ме­ня бу­дешь так встре­чать.  
  
То­рин силь­нее сжи­ма­ет его в креп­ких объ­яти­ях.  
  
— Нет, — ти­хим, без­за­щит­ным го­лосом го­ворит гном. — Ни­ког­да боль­ше.  
  
Биль­бо пос­пешно ки­ва­ет и стис­ки­ва­ет его в от­вет.  
  
— Нет, ко­неч­но нет. Ни­куда я боль­ше не де­нусь, — ус­по­ка­ива­ет его Биль­бо, и То­рин рез­ко, глу­боко взды­ха­ет и за­рыва­ет­ся но­сом в во­лосы у не­го на ма­куш­ке.  
  
— Не ока­жись сном... — еле слыш­но шеп­чет То­рин, и Биль­бо не впол­не уве­рен, что эти сло­ва во­об­ще пред­назна­чались для его ушей. Он по­вора­чива­ет­ся, бе­рёт его ли­цо в ла­дони и неж­но це­лу­ет. То­рин за­мет­но рас­слаб­ля­ет­ся, взды­ха­ет и от­ве­ча­ет ему ко­рот­ки­ми, лас­ко­выми по­целу­ями.  
  
— Это не сон. Я здесь, чес­тное сло­во. И бу­ду ря­дом с то­бой с ут­ра и все ут­ра пос­ле. Я вер­нулся.  
  
На гу­бах То­рина мед­ленно за­гора­ет­ся улыб­ка, та­кая от­кры­тая и счас­тли­вая, что Биль­бо пря­чет пы­ла­ющее ли­цо у гно­ма на гру­ди. То­рин об­ви­ва­ет его ру­ками, и в ук­рывшей их ти­шине слыш­но толь­ко их ти­хое, раз­ме­рен­ное ды­хание.  
  
Биль­бо не­замет­но за­сыпа­ет. При­ходит ут­ро, и он, как и обе­щал, встре­ча­ет его ря­дом с То­рином. Как и сле­ду­ющее ут­ро, и то, что при­ходит за ним, и все ут­ра их дол­гих-дол­гих лет.


End file.
